


You helped, really.

by Nana_san



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 62,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: This is a story about going on with life, with unexpected help.





	1. Uno

"Get away from me, you fat loser. How could you possibly think anyone would ever like you?"

Those are the last words she ever spoke to me. And, May I say, I was already waiting for this to happen. Not that knowing makes it any easier, on the contrary, I've been hurting because of this for a while now.

This girl in front of me is just saying what I knew was to come. She never loved me, all I was ever good for was getting her what she wanted. Once I couldn't, she wasted no time reminding me I was nothing more than an asset.

Why didn't I listen to about EVERYONE telling me to not fool myself, and just let her go, to just face the fact that I was never going to be anything but the nerd who got her to pass.

Sounds awful, I know, so you imagine my utter shock, once I learned she was dating one of my friends. Not that Rosé couldn't have a change of heart, but I don't really want to give her the benefit of the doubt.

You can imagine how I wanted to kill Lisa when she showed up and told us that the one that made me this way is her new girlfriend. But, giving her what she deserved, I simply stood up and left, it's been about two months since I was last seen by my, so called, friends, and I don't intend to show up anytime soon.

Lisa has her girlfriend now, and I doubt Jennie and Jisoo would really miss my presence. I'll just try and find new friends, it'll be the best option for me. For now, staying away from it all is my best route.

So l just go by my daily life of working, going to the gym and getting back home. I've never been overweight, to be perfectly honest, but being called a fat loser still hurt. Then again, who wouldn't be, having the girl you were falling in love with call you names and make sure everyone knows it.

It isn't until three months later that I finally seem to have a chance to meet new people. Momo, my colleague, has invited me to hang out with her and her friends, according to her, I've been looking down lately and need to go out more.

Not complaining, it'll be good for me. But I've never been to a club before, and I don't even know where to start. Maybe if I went I would be like the cool kids, or maybe just a idiot trying to prove herself. But let's try this club thingy, what could go wrong?


	2. Dos

It's Friday! Not that it means anything, but it's the day I'll go to a club for the first time. But I have to find a way to get there latter and not disappoint Momo. Telling the truth is always the best option, but how do you even tell someone you are gonna be late for the very first thing they invite you to because you can't reschedule your therapy?

"Hey, you still up for today, right?"

Oh, so no escaping now, huh?!

"Ms. Hirai, of course I am. I've been excited for this since you invited me."

"Can you please drop the formalities? We are supposed to be friends."

"Sorry, but yes, I'm ready for today. But I'll have to come a little later."

"No problem, but could I ask why?"

"Well... I have to attend my therapy session, so I will meet you there after."

She looks slightly taken aback by this. But my therapist is always telling me I shouldn't be ashamed about it. So I decided to tell anyone that asks me about it, as far as I feel comfortable with.

"O-oh, yeah, sure. But can I ask why you are in therapy?"

"After some things happened I almost turned into a danger for myself."

"Just another reason to go out and have fun. Just come with me and you'll do great."

She laughs it off,and I'm grateful for that, if she wanted to talk more about it, I would begin rethinking things. And me and thinking are never a good match.

"Okay, I have a meeting in twenty minutes, but talk to you later?"

"You better. Oh, do you want to grab lunch?"

"Sure, I'll text you when the meeting is finished. Here."

I hand her my phone and she saves her number, then she calls herself to save mine, handing it back as we bid our goodbyes.

###

Finally it is time for some fun. And having told my therapist that I would be going clubbing sure gave us a lot to talk about. Now it's later than I thought it would be, but I messaged Momo about it and she seemed to understand.

I just hope I won't let her and her friends down. I mean, I don't believe I'm that interesting, nor party material. But I just have to stop these doubts and make the best out of it, I suppose.

Take a deep breath, kiddo, its time. With that, I approach Momo, who is on a table with three other girls talking and drinking the night away. I put on the best smile I can manage and greet them.

"Momo? Thanks for waiting."

"Oh, she's here! Girls, this is the one I talked about. Meet Jihyo."

I bow and all of them give me very warm smiles.

"Jihyo, these are Seulgi, her wife, Irene, and the love of my life, Mina."

"Now, tell what you desire. This round is on me."

Irene says, as she gets up and heads to the bar. I just tell her my order and sit down with the others.

"Ms. Hirai, you never told me this was a double date. Now what do I do?"

"What you do is relax, this is not a double date. We just happened to end up like this."

"Let's say that is really it. I really should just let loose."

"On that, we definitely agree." Seulgi says with a sinister grin on her face.

Some rounds go by, some drinks go down, some senses goes away and, at some point, I have to go home. And you can imagine my surprise when I wake up in someone else's house, in a ridiculously comfortable couch, wearing pyjamas that are most certainly not mine.

"Had a nice sleep?" A voice surprises me.

"Oh, Ms. Myoui, good morning."

"One, stop this formal nonsense. Two, it too early to be awake."

"Huh? What time is it? Why are you not sleeping, then?"

"I got thirsty. And it's still four a.m., get back to sleep."

Her commanding voice is just so adorable, that I chuckle and get back on the couch, letting myself drift away. At that moment, everything seems to be fine.

I wake up,next morning, to a ruckus somewhere near, and the smell of soup being cooked.

" Why didn't you tell us she was this pretty?"

"What are you even talking about? You all saw her yesterday."

"I was slightly intoxicated and cannot respond for my acts."

"Bae Irene, don't you give me that. You are taking responsibility for last night and that's final."

"C'mon, my oh so wonderful wifey."

"Oh, can you two keep it down? You're going to wake her up."

At that, I can’t help but let out a chuckle. Well, I HAVE been holding it in so far.

"Great, she's awake. You idiots happy now?"

I open my eyes to see Mina sitting in front of me, with Seulgi and Irene bickering right behind her.

"Not one of you were quiet, you know?"

"Excuse you? We were very much discreet." Irene protests.

I just shake my head and go check the damage. By not remembering how I even got here, I take it that I went too far yesterday.

An, boy, was it a disaster. So I decided that a shower would be the best to solve this crisis. But I have to find out whose house this is first.

*ahem* "Guys, where am I?"

"Oh, right. It's your first time here. Welcome to my humble abode." Momo says from the kitchen door.

"Also known as the place these idiots crash at more than they should." Mina chimes in.

"We do no such thing. We hang here just the right amount, if I have to say." Irene says with the most serious face possible.

Momo just laughs and tells us breakfast is ready. While we eat, we talk and I get to know these girls better. A bar, with alcohol and a lightweight like me are not so good for socializing.

 

I learn these are all good kids, even though only Mina is younger than me. And, after a shower and some borrowed clothes, I head off to my own place so I can get some much needed rest and, perhaps, some exercise to do away with this hangover.


	3. 3

I must have been really drunk last night, because I got home and slept the day away, until I heard my phone buzzing and forced myself to answer it. The caller ID says it’s Momo, which makes me a bit confused, since we saw each other this morning.

“Hello?” I sigh, a bit sad to be awake.

“SHE LIVES!”

“Ms. Hirai, would you, please, not be so loud?”

“Come on, Jihyo. Not like you are the most soft spoken as well.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. But what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You know I have a girlfriend, right? We can’t be together, I’m afraid.” And she bursts out laughing after that.

“I’m sorry to say, but I’m not ready for a relationship right now, Ms. Hirai.”

“Wait, you are dumping me? You are saying you are not interested in THE Hirai Momo?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“WAIT! I haven’t said why I called yet.”

“Get on with it or I’m hanging up and cutting you off until monday.”

“Cold. Anyways, I called because we are thinking of getting together and stuffing our faces today. You in?”

“Sure, should I bring anything?”

“No need, we are going to Irene’s and decide what to get when we are al together.”

“Sure, I’ll come. Just send me the address. What time?”

“Okay. Mina and I can pick you up, if you want.”

“I don’t want to be third wheeling you two.”

“You wouldn’t. We are past that stage anyways. So, pick you up at six? Six thirty?”

“Six thirty sounds great. But you picking me up is not just so I won’t bail, right?”

“Nooooo… I’m just being the gentlewoman I am.”

“Okay, I’ll hang up now.”

Without listening to whatever else she would come up with, I just hang up and run to the shower. It’s already five, and I’m definitely late already. Going to two peoples homes in a single day is most certainly something I would have never expected, especially when I don’t even know these people that well.

With much worry, a heavy heart and my best efforts to look my best, I finish getting ready at six twenty. With ten minutes to spare, I just decide to look at my wine fridge and get three bottles, since I don’t know very well how many people will be attending.

I always wondered why my parents insisted in giving me this petulant wine fridge, but I guess it came in handy. Specially since they are always visiting and bringing new ones they find on their travels. I think I should give them a call tomorrow to talk about this, they would like to know I made friends.

My phone starts ringing while I’m reminiscing, it should be Momo telling me she’s here.

“If you and Mina get married, would you be a Myoui, or would she be a Hirai?”

“Oh, she is definitely going to be a Myoui. There are no arguments in the matter.”

“Hey, Mina. I wasn’t expecting you to be the one calling.”

“The idiot is trying to find which house is yours, since she forgot the number.”

“It’s the one with the tiles, number 21, let me open the gate so you guys can park inside.”

“You mean the suspiciously big one all lit up, with the yellow gates?”

“That one. Just drive up and park inside. I’m opening the gates now.”

Sure enough, just as I get to the front door and open the gates they drive up. As soon as Momo parks both get out of the car with rather fascinated looks on their faces. I just smile, as they look to be coming up with absurd theories about my place, even though they haven’t said anything yet.

“So, are you two just going to stand there and stare at the house, or are we going to Irene’s?”

“Oh, right, Irene. Hop in, let me get that bag for you.”

Mina says and proceeds to help me with the bags of wine, but she is still looking at the house, and her daze makes her smash her thumb on the car door when she closes it for me.

Momo panics a little about it, I just get a cold compress in my bag and hand it to her so she can, at least, alleviate the pain a little bit. What earns me a confused look.

“No need to look at me like that, I was going to the gym today, so I changed from purse to bag, but ended up sleeping the whole day. I have a spray here as well, if you want to try.”

“Oh, this is okay, thanks. But are you that clumsy, to take all these with you to the gym?”

“No, not clumsy at all. I just tend to push myself too much, so I end up sore most of the time.”

“So Ms. Park, when were you intending to show off that body of yours?” Momo asks and smirks at me from the rearview mirror.

“Not happening, Hirai.” I can see her pouting at that. “And, should I tell Mina about you wanting said body?”

Mina laughs and joins in the teasing.

“Is what I hear true, Momo? Are you going to betray me like this?”

“Hey, you are just mad because I got a move on her before you could.”

“Sorry, guys, but I don’t do couples.” I said and both of them start laughing so much they tear up, and don’t stop until they are coughing because they choke on their own saliva.

Momo, then, parks in front of a house and gets off. I suppose we are here, since Mina also starts getting off and turns to me to get one of my bags. By the time we reach the door, I start to think I should have brought more wine, by the number of voices I hear inside, and there is a kid laughing? Oh, well, let’s make more friends, I guess.


	4. Cuatro

I must say, Irene’s house is really welcoming, it gives off this comfy vibe and invites you in. I met a new couple, Wendy and Yeri, with their daughter Joy. They are really fun, and Joy is just the cutest. As the night goes by, I get more acquainted with everyone, and start getting to know the new faces. I learn that Seulgi went to school with Wendy, and they have been friends since forever, that Wendy met Yeri in highschool and never let her go ever since, and they got married as soon as Yeri was old enough to do so.

Also, that Seulgi met Irene in college when she almost got a broken arm falling from the stairs on the library, just to have Irene save her and break her own arm instead. And little Joy, she is just a hyper blob of cute, I must say she is also very well behaved for a five-year-old, and I really just want to spoil her rotten.

After dinner, courtesy of yours truly and Mina, with Momo insisting that she wanted to help only to prick her finger even before starting to cut the potatoes, I find myself sitting on the couch and relaxing for a bit with Irene and Seulgi doing the dishes, and Wendy and Yeri putting Joy to bed.

“You never said anything about you cooking.” Momo says sitting down and pulling Mina to sit beside her.

“Well, my mom has been teaching me since I was little. It’s just normal cooking, really.”

“Hold up, you call that five-star chef magic you just pulled ‘just normal cooking?” Mina says with utter disbelief in her face.

“Well, I do love it. But it’s just how mom and I have always cooked.”

“You are a true mystery, Yoo Jihyo. Who’s your momma?” Mina chuckles.

“I really like that song.” I joke, trying to avoid the question.

“Don’t be hard on her, love. Also, Jihyo, how about some gaming?” Momo chimes in, and I’m so grateful right now I could kiss her. Not gonna, though.

“Sure thing, what do you guys have?”

“Oh, mind if we play ‘Don’t Sleep’?” Mina jumps up, and I’ve never seen anyone so excited about that old game.

“Are you sure? Isn’t it a bit of an old game?” I ask, trying to understand.

“It is, but is my favorite game, and I could never really get 100% in it.” She reasons out.

“Well, let’s play it, then. But I’m not sure you would enjoy playing with me, though.” And Mina gives me a very confused look, whilst Momo starts laughing.

“What is the fun in this, Mo?” Mina asks.

“Babe, could you look at the back of the game case and read out loud the names on the bottom, please?” Momo answers and I start giggling, knowing exactly where she is going with this.


	5. 다섯

“Produced and distributed by JTJ Games Inc., directed by Yoo Jihyo, scripted by Yoo Jihyo and Lee Sunmi, concept art by K-S Arts…” Mina reads and starts trailing off.

She, then, looks at me stunned, with Momo laughing like a madwoman beside me. I just prepare myself, since she looks like she is about to start screaming.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” 

Aaand, I was right, so I just start laughing with Momo, as everyone else runs to the living room worried about THE Myoui Mina screaming over something.

“So, which one is going to explain the reason Mina is screaming and getting frozen solid right after?” Wendy says, looking very very angry.

“Okay, so, remember how Mina is a gamer, right?” Momo manages to say between laughs.

“You better spill the whole thing, Hirai. We are not in the mood.” Irene says crossing her arms.

“Well, you all know Jihyo and I work at JTJ and I’ve given you some of the games the company released. So, Mina has just found out my Jihyo, here, is the responsible for her favorite game.” Momo concludes going back to laughing at her still frozen girlfriend.

“Wait, what?” Yeri jumps up, reaching for the game case.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan, Ms. Myoui.” I state and grin, hoping Mina will snap out of her trance. Seems to have worked.

“I-I… Hmm… Y-yeah… I-I…” Mina tries her best to form sentences.

“So, you are telling me this game is your doing?” Yeri says, checking the names on the bottom.

“Indeed I am, Ms. Kim. Sorry if you got disappointed.”

“No no no no. Not at all. But I would never, in this life, imagine to meet THE Yoo Jihyo. The one responsible for most of my favorite games.” Yeri says.

“You flatter me. Want me to sign it?” I ask teasingly, but it seems she does want it when she darts for the rack and pulls out a marker.

I just chuckle and proceed to sign it, and Mina seems to be waking up properly, when she tries to walk towards Irene cutely, ending up looking like she has an itch she can’t scratch.

“Soooo, beautiful, smart, angelic, my goddess, Bae Irene…” She starts.

“No way, Mina. Plus, your girlfriend can get you one anytime.” Irene cuts her.

“But it’s a signed one!” Mina whines.

I laugh at them. “You guys know you could just ask me for more, right?”

They all turn their heads to me like a cackle of hyenas eyeing their prey. I get slightly regretful about having just said that.

“So, next week, Jihyo’s place. Everyone gets a copy of their favorite game signed by the Yoo Jihyo herself.” Mina declares.

“I’m making a list.” Seulgi proceeds to pick up pen and paper and starts writing.

“Sorry to break it to you, girls. But next week is a ‘no go’ for me.” I say, and they all freeze on the spot.

“My moms are visiting, so I won’t really do anything but spend time with them.” I continue.

“So, I won’t be seeing you from when?” Momo asks, knowing full well I don’t come to work when my parents are in town.

“Wednesday, I think. They should arrive around lunch, so I’ll just home office in the morning and be out until tuesday afternoon.” I answer, sounding as much as an office lady as she is right now.

“What about the meeting with K-S Arts on thursday? We can’t really begin pricing for ‘Beta 246’ without them, and it’s your project.” She goes on.

“Don’t talk as if it has nothing to do with you. You are the animation director. I’ll just prepare Sunmi for that. She will breeze through it, I promise.”

“Could you two stop working on weekends?” Irene laughs heading back to the kitchen with Seulgi.

They all seem to have lost interest with the ‘office talk’, so Wendy and Yeri disappear somewhere, and Mina sits back on the couch and snuggles up to Momo.

“Thanks Momo.”

“No problem, kiddo.”

“What are you two talking about, now?” Mina seems to have taken an interest in the topic.

“Can we talk about this latter? Momo knows because she saved me, but if you really want to know, I’ll tell you latter.” I ask in the softest voice I can muster, making sure only Mina and Momo hears it.

“Sure, but I’m asking this again and you will answer, young lady.”

“She is older than you, Minnie.” Momo chuckles.

“Don’t care. Now pick up this controller and show me all the good stuff you hid here.”

I just laugh and start playing with her. Showing all the cheats, easter eggs, hidden items, secret passages, you name it. Mina seems to be fascinated, and Momo looks to be learning some new tricks as well.

At some point, we are all around the TV, while I’m already playing through the third game and revealing everything to them. Seems they all have one of my games as their favorite. And that’s how our night goes by, somewhere in the middle of the fourth game, I throw the towel, too tired to keep going.

Momo, then, decides it’s time to go home, so we bid our goodbyes and head home, for some much needed sleep. I can barely keep myself awake right now.


	6. 6

“Jihyo, wake up, kiddo. We are almost there.” Mina shakes me awake.

“Oh, right. Say, you two want to stay the night? It’s pretty late already.”

“You sure about it?” Momo asks.

“Yes, pretty sure. Come on, park inside and let me show you the guest room.”

“What do you say, Minnie. Should we stay?”

“Definitely. Nothing good ever happens after two a.m. And you are almost asleep yourself, Mo.”

“Then, welcome to my house. I hope I can be a good host. Now, follow me.”

I proceed to get them through the door, lock it up, and guide them to one of the guest rooms. I just excuse myself a bit so I can get them some pijamas and come back to a almost asleep Momo, and a very tired-looking Mina.

So I just hand them the clothes, show Mina where my room is, in case they need anything during the night, tell her there are spare toothbrushes and towels on the bathroom, and excuse myself. Barely being able to stay awake long enough to slip on to my pjs and brush my teeth before collapsing into bed.

###

I wake up next morning with pain all over my back, guess I’m getting too old to play with children all night… Or I just need to go out more, I mean, I’m really tired, not at all sleepy, just tired from two days of going out in a row. But I feel good, it’s nice to talk to people, trusting Momo and (finally) accepting her invitation was a very wise decision, if I must say so.

Checking the time, it’s somewhat early, so I just get up and check on my guests, who seem to be sleeping very soundly in a rather weird position. If I had to describe, Momo is laying on her stomach,with her legs dangling out of the bed, whilst Mina is laying on her side, on top of Momo, with her arms thrown up. I’m sure they will be hurting all over when they wake up.

After taking a very quick shower and fixing some breakfast, I decide to call moms, it’s been a while since I talked to them, and those two don’t look like they will be up anytime soon. So I just fish my phone up and call the one I know will answer.

“WHY IS IT THAT WE HAVEN’T HEARD FROM YOU IN SO LONG, YOUNG LADY?”

“Mom, I called you two days ago.”

“And that’s two whole days of us not hearing from you.”

“Mom, could you, please, calm down? You’re panting already.”

“Don’t try and change the subject, I’m panting because I’m running from your mother to get some alone time with you.”

“Oh, good luck, then. But I have news for both of you.”

“Start talking, then. Is it bad news? Are you okay? Should we come over? I’m calling the driver.”

“Calm down and call mommy? It’s good news.”

“Fine. HONEY, TO THE LIVING ROOM! JIJI WANTS TO TALK TO US!”

“Now I know where my voice came from.”

“Oh, shush it.”

She sits down on the couch smiling, and mommy gets beside her with a worried look. I think she will start with the exact same worried ranting.

“Chou Jihyo, how come you don’t call your parents for two whole days? And what news is this? Are you alright? Should we come over? We are coming over, Jeong, get your purse.”

“Tzu, honey, let our kid speak?”

“Fine. But this better not be bad news, or we are coming over right now.”

I can just laugh at them. They have a very weird dynamics, but they are the most loving and caring parents I could have ever asked for, and would go to hell and back just so I could be happy and healthy. You are probably wondering why they called me Chou, right? Well, my real name is Jihyo Yoo-Chou, or Chou Jihyo, whatever you’ll have it. The thing is, my last name is a rather famous one, so I go by Yoo on my own business, for people not to value the name, but the work.

Momo found out who my parents are a few months ago, when I had a breakdown after being dragged through the mud by a simple crush, who I had given up on, already. The CEO called them and asked them to come down after finding me drunk and destroying my office. You see, the company is mine, but I prefer the creative process, rather than the management process, so I chose someone I could trust to take care of that, and Chorong has been stepping up ever since.

“Moms, can I talk now?”

They just stop bickering and focus their entire selves on me, this is something they have always done, and it still gets me flustered. They just quiet down and look at me, waiting for me to talk, and so I do.


	7. Sete

“Moms, I went out with some friends.”

Next thing I know, I’m hearing some disturbing screeching noises, the phone seems to have been dropped to the floor and I think I heard something break. Security seems to have though they were in danger, because I hear people bursting through the door, and mom’s assistant asking if everything was fine.

“Jihyo made friends and went out with them!” Mommy shouts, and Jin (mom’s assistant) seems to join them on the screaming and running around.

“Is the house being invaded?” I turn to find a sleepy Mina looking worried as she sits down beside me on the couch.

“Everything is fine, it’s just my parents after I told them I went out with some friends.” I answer as I hang up the call, since it seems they will be jumping around and screaming for a while.

“So we are your friends? I’m honoured.” She chuckles.

“Ofcourse you are. And they are like that, because of my breakdown a few months back.”

“You don’t need to talk about it, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, and Momo knows about this already. I feel bad for making her keep things from you.”

“I’m touched. But how is it that she knows?”

“Well, when my breakdown happened, Momo was the one to get me inside, and the closest place was the company, so everyone who helped at that time knows. And everyone would be Chorong, our CEO, Eunji, my assistant, and Momo, who got caught trying to get me to calm down.”

“Wait, was that the day she got home with a cut on her neck and limping a little?”

“That’s the day. And guilt has been eating me for that ever since.”

“She doesn’t blame you, you know.”

“She doesn’t, but I do. Anyhow, my parents came down and managed to get me under control. I’ve been, somewhat, forced into therapy, and haven’t had friends, or proper social interaction since then.”

“Must have been bad.”

“It was. But I’m much better now, and I must say Momo had a big part in it, even if I could just see it recently.”

“You bring tears to my eyes. Are you telling Mina?” Momo says as she enters the room and takes her seat on the couch as well.

“Don’t ruin the moment, and yes. It’s fair for both of you that she knows.”

“You know you didn’t have to do that. But, at least now I’m able to tell the truth as to where I got hurt. She thinks I was at a strip club and didn’t pay.” Momo states playfully and Mina just smiles, kisses her cheek and turns back to me signaling for me to continue.

“So, Mina, I should introduce myself for real. But I must ask you to keep everything you heard today between us. Can you do that?”

“I think you already spilled the beans yesterday about who you are. But, sure, I’ll be quiet.” She replies with a amused look on her face and a mocking smirk.

“Well, Myoui Mina, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jihyo Yoo-Chou, Chou Jihyo, anyway you’ll have it.” I look at her and she has this unreadable expression.

“Chou… Chou….I’ve heard it before… Chou, as in the president, Chou?”

“That would be correct.”

“So, you’re telling me you are, somehow, related to the president?”

“I’m her daughter, yes.”

And now she freezes, Momo begins to laugh hysterically, and I answer my phone as it started ringing again, looks like moms have finished screaming.

“Hey, mommy. Have you finished?”

“Don’t you mock your mothers, young lady. Now, I’m just calling for a heads up, since we are coming over right now.”

“You don’t need to come. And my friends are still here.”

“Well, keep them there, we’ll be over soon. Bye sweety.”

I hang up to see Momo trying to catch her breath as she cleans up some drool from laughing too much. Mina seems to still be processing information, so I just decide to get them moving.

“Well, moms are coming over. They said to keep you two here. I’ll get you some clothes, so go shower and come back down to eat breakfast.”

Momo gulps, but gets up, seeing that Mina won’t snap out of it anytime soon, she just carries her to the guestroom to start getting ready.


	8. Ocho

I hear screaming, guess moms are here… I just tell my two deers in the headlights at the dinning table to get ready and proceed to open the door, which, is just sprung open with a loud bang. Next thing I know, I’m being hoisted up and enveloped in a bone-crushing hug and someone, I’m guessing it’s mommy, is screaming rather angrily coming through the door.

“Mommy…. Help…. Can’t…. Breathe…”

“Chou Jeongyeon, how dare you just jump out of the car and leave me behind?!”

“How could I wait any longer to be with our princess?”

“You let go of her right now. She’s starting to look pale.”

At that, mom decides to loosen the hug a little bit, but is still holding me. So mommy starts looking a bit angry, and I don’t even want to know where mom will end up sleeping tonight.

“Come to mommy, sweetie. Let me hold my little girl.”

She pries me from mom’s hold and gives me and equally tight hug. I’m just trying to get them to stop babying me, so I can introduce the two who seem to have been brought out of their trance and are, now, similng rather devilishly at the scene in front of them.

“Moms, can I introduce my friends now?”

“Sure honey, let us just…”

Mommy switches a little so they both can squeeze me between them, giving me just enough space to barely gesture, and we position ourselves facing those smiling idiots.

“So, this is Hirai Momo, she works with me, and her girlfriend, Myoui Mina. Momo is the one that helped when I had my incident.”

“Oh, we remember her. She took most of the fire. Are you alright, now?” Mom asks. They might be goofy parents, but they do care a lot.

“I’m fit as a fiddle, ma’am. It wasn’t that bad. And it got Jihyo to finally start being friendly with me. She was too professional before that.”

They all chuckle, but I remain silent from the, still lingering, guilt for having hurt her.

“No need to be so formal, you can call us aunties.” Mommy beams.

“I couldn’t…”

“You are a friend of our daughter, don’t be so impersonal, now.” Mom cuts her before she could refuse.

“Soooo… Mina, Momo, these are my parents. Chou Tzuyu, and, I think you already know her, Chou Jeongyeon, your president.” 

They shake hands, and I ask if we can sit down, as I know I won’t be released anytime soon. So the three of us sit on the couch, while Mina sits on the single chair with Momo on her lap.

“So, peanut, are you going to tell mommy how you got new friends so fast?” 

“It’s not really that fast, but Momo has been a sweetheart since ever. She was the student who will always talk to me, and be friendly, asking me out for lunch, sometimes, dinner, or to hang out with her and her friends.”

“And you didn’t tell us? Are you hiding things from your mothers? Did we go wrong raising you?”

“Mom, don’t be mad. I just didn’t want to jump to conclusions again. But Momo has been nothing short of a great friend. And I decided to give her back everything she’s always doing for me.”

“Oh, honey, you know we worry about you.”

“I know mommy, but these two have their hearts on the right place.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of my princess, always. They sure won’t forget that.”

“Mom, can you, please, not threaten the friends I, kind of, just made?”

“Just for you, sweetie. Now, tell us about yourselves. What are two japanese beauties such as you doing in Korea? Tell us everything.” Mommy says, and we end up talking way too long, my parents getting to know my friends, and the latter seeming to understand my moms are just like any other parents.

By the time the tension of meeting madam president has vanished, I take notice it’s already two in the afternoon. No wonder my head is feeling heavy, I’m hungry, we all must be, so I just take it upon myself to try and not trigger mommy on going into a cooking spree.

“So, should we go out and have something to eat? It’s already late, you know?!” I say, hoping it sticks.

“Chou Jihyo, what kind of mother do you take me for? As if I’m the type of woman to let my daughter eat out while I just sit watch.”

“Mommy, I just don’t want you to be tired. And I don’t want to impose on you to feed the three of us.”

“Nonsense! I’m cooking for all of us and you are coming with me. Jeongyeon, go prepare the drinks and seat the girls on the kitchen bar.”

“Right away, love.”

I knew she was going to be mad, but worth the shot, I guess. So I just sigh, letting myself be dragged to the kitchen. I can see mom chuckling and saying something to the girls just before I’m dragged out of sight. 

We start cooking, and it’s really fun, mom keeps throwing her jokes, Mina seems to find them hilarious, Momo has joined the ‘Really?!’ team and decided to just eat the appetisers and talk to us while we cook.

The rest of the day goes by in a flash, and I really couldn’t be more relieved when mommy decides to go home, leaving me and the couple to talk a little before they leave themselves.

“So, your parents are… Interesting.” Momo starts, trying hard to hold her laughter.

“You can just say embarrassing.” I huff a little.

“Not at all. It’s fun to see how madam president and THE chef Chou act around their child.” Mina laughs.

“You two don’t have a house to go back to?”

“Calm down, we are going. See you tomorrow.”

“See you soon, Jihyo.”

They hug me and leave. I can’t help the smile creeping up on me. This has been a hectic weekend, but I must confess, it was a great weekend. I am very much curious about what Momo has been telling people about me, but they all seemed to have known about me, at least a little.

Not complaining, just curious, really. Well, let me just get everything ready for tomorrow, this is ought to be a short, yet crazy week for me. And I want to clean the house, so guess I should just get started.


	9. Momo

Have you ever had a motherly love towards someone almost your age? That’s how I feel about my boss. See, she is one of those genius kids with a childhood filled with bullying, but she is one of the most adorable cupcakes I have ever seen.

I met her in college, she was a teacher before you wonder, and I was one of the few students who could see past the fact she was way too young to be teaching at a masters course. But, truly, she was really good at it, and would always go the extra mile to make sure we were all understanding what she wanted to share with us.

But, something always bothered me, she was such a great character, but there was always that glint of sadness on her eyes. I don’t know what on her made me worry, I mean, not everyone honestly wants to spend time with teachers, but I wanted to make that sadness vanish from her eyes.

It never did, though. Not until recently, not until she hit rock bottom, and, most certainly, not before she was shattered completely. But I’ll get there, before, I should, probably, talk about how I got from her student to her employee, to succeeding in befriending her.

It all started with me getting to talk to her more, by asking questions after class, and pretending to want to learn things I already thought I knew. Turns out, she had a lot more to share about things than I expected, and I would learn something new every time. 

Even though I had some lunches with her, and we talked a lot, the teacher-student dynamics never really changed. Eventually, she said the company she worked for (no one knew she owned it at the time) was starting a new project and she was looking for new developers and 3D animators.

Both peaked my interest, but I applied for the animation team, since it would be more fun to do, and I would be able to cut some hours and spend more time with Mina. Speaking of her, she knew I was on a mission to befriend my teacher. At the beginning, she got a bit jealous about it, but once she saw who I was talking about, she felt the same way.

After the interview, and the qualification test, I got the job, and couldn’t wait to tell the woman who has been with me through hell and back. We were never the well off type o people. She had her studio (how we met, by the way), but it was on the small side. And I was the tech girl struggling to make a name for myself on the industry.

We went through some rough patches on our early years, moved in together to cut expenses, and spend more time with each other, since our work hours were always longer than the week before. One of the main reasons I jumped on the chance to work at JTJ is I would have less office hours, be paid more, and be allowed to do home office if needed. All that, meant more time for Mina and a little more room to breathe.

“What are you so serious about?”

“Mi-chan, just thinking about Jihyo. Her parents were something.”

“You are right about that. She is quite the wonder woman herself, though.”

“You mean we are going to date Jihyo now?”

 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll let anyone near her. I’m taking her for myself.”

“Good luck about that, I happen to work with her and we talk everyday.”

“That is just a detail. I bet you two only talk tech stuff anyways.”

“Yeah, right. But, true story, though, she is such a sweetheart, right?”

“I know! You always said she was great and all, but I must say I got a bit resentful after you came home wrecked.”

“Oh, that was a wild ride. I still can’t believe somebody could be so cold hearted to such a sweetcake.”

“She told me about it, but what is your version of it?”

“Since she let it out herself, I think I can tell you what I know.”

“Please do.” So Mina cuddles with me to listen to what I know about that day.

! ! !

It’s a normal pre-project morning. I’m preparing my presentation for the meeting with the character design team, so that we could start with the basic animation routine. When Jihyo gets up from her table and start walking towards me, and her face, as always, tells me everything and nothing all at once. But one thing i for sure, she is really shy right now.

*ahem* “Momo, could I ask you to come with me for a few moments?”

I swear she is just adorkable. I wanna bite those cheeks off.

“Well, I should be getting ready for the meeting about the ‘Get Low’ project.”

“It can be adjourned. But I could really use some company for this.”

“Sure, then. Where are we headed?”

“University. They asked me about a lecture and I’ll bring you along as the second lecturer.”

“Oh, could I really be lecturing at uni?”

“It’s for the graduation course. You are way too qualified, believe me.”

“If I’m overqualified, how about you?”

“They said I was chosen because I’m close to the students’ age.”

“I forget how young you are sometimes. But why bring anyone along, though?”

“I was asked for another lecturer and you are an alumni. Is there anyone better?”

“You win, what should I be talking about?” I chuckle in agreement.

“Don’t know, that’s why we are going there now.”

“Wait, now?”

“Yup. Get your purse, I’ll call off your meeting on the way.”

After the meeting, we are getting lunch on the campus cafeteria, when a group of girls sits on a table right beside us. I see that Jihyo became too quiet and looks completely uncomfortable, glancing sideways towards the group.

“Spill.” I almost whisper to her.

“N-no-no-nothing, le-le-let’s e-eat.”

“Don’t give me that, you are even stuttering.”

“Fi-fine. See those girls?” I nod and wait for her to proceed. “Well, I know them. I mean, they were neighbours, and we played together sometimes. I considered one of them a friend, and crushed on another. Things didn’t end well.”

“Elaborate.”

“Well, the one with the strawberry ginger-ish hair? She was a friend, not a good one now that I think about it, but she let me hang out with her anyways. So, the other one with the deep red hair is the one I had a thing for. It was really me just being delusional, she just helped me up when some bullies had knocked me down and-”

“I get it. Just keep going.” I cut her before she starts diminishing herself again. She tends to do that way too often. One of the reasons I never given up on befriending her is that everyone can see how good she really is, but nobody really tries to approach her without hidden motives.

It hurts me seeing her treated like a misfit all the time, especially after she practically fixed my life with Mina with giving me a job, and helping me getting a better apartment. I mean, who is even this nice anymore? Oh, back to what she was saying.

“Anyways, I liked her a little, nothing I would have acted on, but ended up telling Lisa about it, and she said she liked her too, so I gave up and life went on.”

“Things didn’t end well, did they? You wouldn’t be like this is they did.”

“I think Lisa said something about it, because she was the only one that still talked to me after I told her. Well, the other two were a couple, so they had been absent more often than not.”

“Oh, and how did you split?”

“Can’t tell, they just started avoiding me and, at some point, we just stopped seeing each other altogether.”

I shrug and we go back to eating, but, said group, had made their way to us, the Lisa girl was doing her best to fake look apologetic, not very successful. The red haired girl had a really smug smile on her face, and seemed to have very very bad manners.

“So, what is this loser doing here? Came to beg me to take you? Or to try and get us to talk to you again?”

“Is there anything you want, Rosé?” Jihyo cuts me before I could get a word in.

“There is, in fact. I want you to never show your face in front of me, or my girlfriend ever again.” The Rosé girl scoffed, and I could see Jihyo was almost breaking.

“Is there anything you need with Miss Yoo?” I stand up and try to put myself between them shielding Jihyo as much as I can.

“Oh, is she the new one you hired? Since you couldn’t get me, you decided to pay for it?”

At this point, I was almost killing those girls right then and there. And, to this day, I thank Jihyo for stepping in an holding me back. But I also blame myself for not having done something about what happened next. 

Jihyo puts herself in front of me and tries to get them to just go. But seems like the girl had other plans.

"Get away from me, you fat loser. How could you possibly think anyone would ever like you?"

The Rosé girl says and walks away laughing hysterically looking completely satisfied with herself by what she just did. 

 

Jihyo, then, breaks. Silence is deafening, instinct kicks in, and I drag her to the car. All I could think of, was getting her out of there, so I just start driving, and the company is the closest thing I could remember. 

“Ok Google, call Jung Eunji.”

“Hello, Momo? Aren’t you with Jihyo?”

“Yes, about that. I’ll explain when we get there, but, could you empty our floor? And take everything dangerous out of her office?”

“What happened? Are you two safe? Did anyone try to kidnap her again?”

“Ok, I’ll need some explanation on that last one, but we are safe. Jihyo is likely to rage soon, Just make sure nobody will be on the floor. And tell me the elevator code so we can get up directly.”

“1337. I’ll send everyone out now. Be careful.”

“Thanks, ten minutes.”

I try and take the fastest route there, Jihyo starts mumbling something, it looks like she would snap anytime now. There was just enough time for me to park and get her into the elevator, then she rages, she breaks the mirror and the cut in her hand seems to not bother her. I just try to contain her as best as I could.

The elevator opens the door, and I see Eunji and Chorong waiting for us already. I try to get Jihyo to her office, she is much stronger than I expected, and it’s hard to steer her even with two more people helping. I have her hoisted up by the waist, and she kicks on something, sending me back onto a table, hitting my left knee too hard to keep steady.

Thankfully, her office is right in front of me, so I just push us in there, Eunji and Chorong almost falling back from the sudden force. Just as I get up, she goes to her table and throws something at me, no idea what it was, but it left a cut on my neck, not too deep, but stings like a b*tch.

With much effort, we can all leave the office and lock Jihyo inside. I discovered all the glass is bulletproof, and the two were able to remove anything she could harm herself with, easily.

“Chorong, call her parents. I think it’s happening again.” Eunji manages to say.

“I’ll be right back, don’t explain yet, let’s have everyone here first , then you can tell us all at once.” Chorong says, walking to a corner to make the call.

“Let’s treat you first, that cut looks bad.” Eunji starts walking away to get a medkit.

“Wait, could you get me a cold compress? My knee is hurt as well.”

“I’ll get something for it, then.”

She walks to the kitchen area to get the things we’ll need. I’m not the only one who got hurt, I just took the most damage, the emotional damage is there, as well. I mean, how could I ever have thought someone could be so cruel to anyone, especially a person who does nothing but give like Jihyo.

Not long after my wounds get treated, the elevator dings and, for some reason, the president and first lady come in, followed by some other people, I’m guessing to be security. I try to stand up and greet them properly, but my knee doesn’t allow me to.

“Keep seated, it’s okay. You look like you took a lot, today.” The first lady says and I stop trying to get up.

“Chorong, what happened? Where is she?” Madam president asks.

“Well, ma’am, she is, now, passed out in her office, but we are about to hear what happened.” Chorong answers.

“So, who is going to tell us?” Madam president continues, Eunji just gestures me to star talking.

“That would be me, ma’am.” I answer her question and start telling them everything that happened.

After that, we were asked to keep quiet about the incident and they thanked me, too much, for thinking fast and getting Jihyo inside and, somewhat, safe right on time.

! ! ! 

“So, that’s why you got the subject away from ‘who are Jihyo’s parents’ when we were at Irene’s?” Mina asks, as soon as I finish telling my story.

“She hates when people treat her like the first daughter. Says her own work should be what brings her respect.”

“Now, THAT is something to love about her. Can she get any better?”

“Right? But, really, I can’t really blame her for hurting me any more than blaming myself for letting her get hurt that day.”

“You know she is more than thankful to you, right?”

“I know, but I will forever be in her debt about so much more.”

“You know she will never hold you to that, right?”

“Mina, since when do you know my boss better than me, who talks to her daily?”

“Well, you guys are workaholics. I’m not surprised that I learned more about her than you knew all this time.”

I just chuckle an we cuddle as we watch the new chapter of the drama Mina likes before dinner comes.


	10. Nein

Back to work! I love my moms, but they are exhausting most of the time. Not complaining, but it just takes a lot of energy to be with them for about a week. And we have the intern selection today, the university proposed an internship program for ten students to have hands on experience.

Obviously, we can’t have that many openings for inexperienced students, so I gave them three spots and they settled. I’m not against internship programs, but we do it a little different from most companies, I like to have students that are closer to finishing their studies and give them more ‘complicated’ work.

The company, at the end of our standard internships, offers a job for the best interns as trainees and, then, we help them grow into our standards for industry professionals.

For all of this, when we get these requests for internships I tend to turn them down, since we don’t really work with temporary part-timers. But, since the deen called me, himself, and almost begged for this to happen, I decided to open three spots for the animation department.

Why there? Because the basic animations don’t reveal anything about our projects. They will all sign confidentiality agreements, but I don’t like the idea of people not related to the company, without prospects of being hired, getting information about active projects. Whatever the reason, here I am, getting ready to interview students for the summer program.

“Mo, you ready?” I startled her, she looks funny.

“Ji, I mean, president Yoo. *ahem* Ready for what, now?”

“Since when do you EVER call me president Yoo?”

“Since you scare me like that.” She sounds annoyed.

“Sorry. But the interviews for the summer interns are today. They are going to your department, remember?” Did I mention Momo is the head for the animation department? Well, one of my best decisions, might I say.

“Oh, that’s today? I thought it was tomorrow.”

“But you are ready, yes?”

“Aham, let me just get the team, and we’ll head down to the interview room.” She stands up and goes prepare her team.

The way selections work here is, we have an interview room, with a fake wall, where we can see what is happening inside, it works much like a two way mirror, but it looks like a normal wall. So, the head of the department in question and I, sit on the backroom (not really in the back, but you get it), while those who are interviewing and the candidates go through the process on the adjacent room.

The interviewers get ready, and we begin the over-long day of getting three kids and hope if they will be able to help with anything at all. 

At some point, mommy calls me and I go to a corner of the room to answer, a few minutes into the call, I see Momo starts to get irritated about something. When I look at the interview room, I understand and, quickly, end the call.

“Mo, calm down, please?” I try to beg, but she is already out the door, and into the other room looking like she’s about to murder some people.

The first interviews are being done in groups, to speed up the process, so there are six candidates each turn. This time, there are four, oh so familiar faces, and two very scared unknown ones.

I manage to get a hold on Momo before she does any real damage, she looks at me and I try to convey that, whatever she is about to do, is a really bad idea. It seems to work, because she eases up.

“Well, some people really have no shame, do they?” Momo asks, and seems to snap the unexpected guests out of their trance.

“Oh, so this company hires losers now?” Rosé asks with her always arrogant tone.

I swear, she was better off just remaining silent, but now Momo is ready to strike. Nothing I can do to help their case anymore.

“Elkie, those four are already disqualified from the program.” Momo dictates pointing at Lisa and her crew.

“Like someone like you could ever decide that. Just go back to whatever it is you do.” Oh, Jennie, you were so much better when you were keeping your mouth shut.

“Actually, she can.” Elkie says, getting the four by surprise. Seeing they won’t talk, she proceeds.

“She is the head of the animation department. Her word is final in this program.” Elkie and I chuckle at the horrified stares they are displaying now. And Momo has the most cruel smile plastered in her face.

“Elkie, those two are already approved to the next test. These four are banned from even applying again.” Momo decides and dismisses the other two students. I just apologise to them and tell them I hope they come back in the afternoon.

“Like you can keep this up. I’ll have you know, my father could have you out of here in ten minutes. So just get out and go back to your corner.” Rosé says, and all the team can be seen with a smug look on their faces.

“Well, let’s have you call him, then. We L.O.V.E. to have little brats thinking they can meddle with adults.” Momo scoffs. Then, my presence in the room is finally noticed.

“Oh, so you even hire trash? What is this thing doing here? She’s your intern?” Rosé spits out, with her phone in her ear. I stifle a laugh, the best I can, and wink for Momo and Elkie to play along. The team is, now, enjoying this too much.

You see, I don’t give off the director vibe, so, no wonder they thought I was Momo’s intern. Don’t be mistaken, I clean up really well when needed. But, today was a great day to be lazy getting ready to work. This is gonna be so interesting.

“Miss Hirai, please have a seat, you look agitated. This isn’t good for you.” I say, trying to keep my best innocent face, and the team seemed to have understood.

“Oh, sure. Elkie, can I have this water?” Momo asks, sitting down and trying to look stressed. We are just entertained now.

“Don’t worry, girls, dad says he’ll call the CEO and solve this.” Rosé, finally, says as she hangs up the call.

I’m sure the rest of the team outside will tell Chorong what’s happening when she comes down, so we just have to keep this act a little longer for maximum effect.

“And what does you father have to do with this company?” Elkie asks, trying to get them to talk about themselves and not pay any mind to us. It works.

“Well, I’ll have you know, my family owns the factory where the games merchandise are made.” I think this girls will end up helping me all along, we were trying to get out of the deal for so long now, their product quality has been ridiculous lately.

“And what about we get the two of them out of here, Rosie?” Jisoo decides to chime in with the worst possible idea, but they don’t need to know that.

“That is the best idea you’ve ever had, Chichu.” Jennie baby talks her girlfriend. 

I couldn’t be more grateful when Corong comes through the door, a amused smile on her face, tells us she already knows what's up. She looks at us and nods, proceeding to talk.

“So, apparently, this internship program is business related now?”

“Oh, so dad called you. You see, that woman just cut us out of the program and we are not taking it.” Rosé says with one of the most nauseating tones of voice I’ve EVER heard.

“I don’t see the problem. She is the head of the department and has the final say in this.” Chorong says with a incredibly monotone voice, I take she’s trying not to laugh.

“Well, we are not taking it. She won’t be eliminating us, so do what you were asked.” Lisa decides to talk. And, wow, good thing I never mentioned who I really am to any of them.

“You see, we don’t do these kind of ‘favours’ in this company. So, having your father call, will just hinder his business with us. Also, this program will only take three interns and there are four of you, how did you think to counter that?” Chorong asks.

“I was planning for the call to happen a little later and have you take the four of us.” Rosé concludes proudly.

“Unfortunately, I’m not the one who decides these things.” 

“Then, who is?” Jisoo sounds impatient.

“In this company, internship programs are always decided by the head of the department in question and the director, who has the final say in everything that happens here.” Chorong informs.

“Then get the director. I’m sure he will comply to the simple request of getting the four of us in, and the two of them out.” Jennie says as if the world is hers.

“Jihyo? Could you get Director Chou, please?” Elkie asks, and nobody could hold their laugh any longer.

They use Chou whenever the people involved know me by Yoo, and the intention is to mislead them. It’s really helpful in business meetings with people who don’t have a clue about how this company works and are just here for the money, or status, or both.

“My pleasure.” I say, exaggeratedly twirling in place and putting my ‘director Chou’ face on.

“I’m director Chou, what seems to be the matter here?” The girls are stunned, and my team is almost rolling on the floor. Chorong controls herself the best she can before speaking.

“Director Chou, these girls are under the impression you will be firing yourself and Momo because they were eliminated from the program.” And back to laughing it is.

“Well, girls, this is not how things work around here. In this company, we don’t dismiss our great employees over an internship program. We cancel the program. But, seeing you are the ones to blame, I will be fair to the other applicants and remove the four of you only.”

“What are you talking about? Where is the director? Get this loser out of here and let me talk to people who matter.” Rosé demands, still holding on to her arrogance.

“Chorong, could you prepare the termination of whatever contract that binds us to this kind of people? And call security on your way back, these four are not welcome in this company.” I say and get out, followed by Momo and Elkie. Chorong turns on her heels as well and proceeds to do as I asked her.

After the incident, things run smoothly and we get ourselves three new summer interns. But we have absolutely no clue as to what to do with them, a team meeting will happen before the program starts, so everyone can help figure it out… I hope.


	11. 10

Fall is here, that means our winter project must begin. Since it’s supposed to be the christmas launch, it is to be developed with all the care we can muster. The christmas games are always our best sellers, and since we got to terminate our contract with the physical media supplier, basically, the people who make our cds, we can center everything in one place and transfer that to our merchandise supplier.

It will cut a lot of costs, and speed up the production process. But what I’m really anxious for is working with the director of K-S Arts herself. She had been involved with our partnerships since the beginning, but behind the scenes, steering things for the best outcome, sometimes drawing concept arts herself, but I never really met her.

Rumor has it, she is a rather intimidating woman, who looks like she could swallow you up whole at any moment. But I’m pretty sure I can handle, I’m my mother’s daughter after all. Oh, time to head to K-S Arts, looks like our team is ready.

The K-S building always amazes me, it’s beautifully decorated, with a modern design, all in greyscale and white furniture. Everytime I come here I think we should do something about JTJ, our building looks like it’s run by antisocial teenagers, and I’m being really nice about it.

“You are the JTJ team, yes? They are already waiting for you.” The receptionist says, getting up from her table and guiding us inside.

The woman knocks on a black door and we hear someone telling her to come in.

“Director Son, the team from JTJ Games is here.”

“Well, don’t keep them waiting.” A rather small woman says, jumping down from her chair, and welcoming us.

“Director Son, I’m director Yoo, this is Ms Hirai from the animation department, Ms Oh from 3D modeling, Ms Yoon from developing and Ms Kim from environment design.” I step forward taking her hand and introducing our team.

“No need to be so formal. Son Chaeyoung, K-S Arts director, call me anything you’d like, I’m not really a fan of all these formalities. Also, we’ve been in business long enough for these things to be out of the way.” She smiles, and I have to muster every ounce of strength I have not to pinch those cute dimples of her.

How could a woman old enough to be my mother be this cute? Where did the ‘she is a dangerous woman’ rumours come from? This creature in front of me is one of the cutest beings I have ever seen, and the way she is squirming to get back on her high chair right now is not helping me at all.

“Director Son, I’m curious.” Momo begins, and I can see she is holding herself back as well.

“Go ahead Hirai.” She says, setting herself back down.

“Momo is fine, ma’am. I was just wondering what made you personally join us this time?!”

“I thought that might be it. Well, my daughter has just finished college, so I want her to get familiarized with how the industry works, so I’ll do this myself and bring her along every step of the way.”

“That’s great to hear. Will she be joining us today?” I ask, as everyone else in the room are the old familiar faces we always meet with.

“As a matter of fact, director Yoo, she should have arrived already. Mid if we wait a little longer?”

“Jihyo is more than enough, ma’am. No problem at all, but may I get my team something to eat? I made them leave without breakfast.” I answer, and she just chuckles before calling her secretary and asking for some food for everybody.

A little later, not even half an hour, a girl, seems to be around my age, comes in, pating and a bit disheveled, I’m guessing she is the one we were waiting for. Mrs Son clears her throat and motions her to sit down.

“Sorry for the delay. I’m Son Sana, thank you for waiting.” She says before setting herself down.

“Not a problem, miss. Should we begin, or do you need some time?” I ask, offering the best smile I can muster.

“No no, I’m ready. Let’s begin.”

The rest of the meeting went by rather well. We were slower than usual, since, every now and then, somebody stopped to explain something to Ms Son. Not that she asked, but we did anyways, trying to be as subtle as possible with it.

Everything was settled, and the papers were signed so we could begin with the project. It was decided that Ms Son would follow the entire process, so my team and I exchanged numbers with her to ease the communications, and make sure she would be up to date with all the schedules.

Bidding our goodbyes with the K-S team, I decide to take the team out for lunch. Everyone looks tired, these meetings are always demanding, and we are all free for the rest of the day, anyways. 

“Ms Son, since we will be working closely together, would you like to go have lunch with us? It will be a great chance to get to know everyone.” I invite her.

“Sana is good enough, no need to be like that, Ms Yoo. And I would love to, could you give me ten minutes? I need to speak with my mother before we go.”

“Just Jihyo. And sure we’ll wait, we have to fix this mess before we go anyways. Take your time, Sana.”

She excuses herself and proceeds to talk with director Son. And my lovely pig and I start cleaning up after ourselves. You see, my kids are the best I could ever ask for, but the mess we make when we are on the creative process is something else.

Lunch goes great, and we all get to know Sana, and she gets to know all of us as well. After two hours, Sana has to excuse herself and get back to the company, we stay a bit longer and the kids eat a bit more. Finally, one hour later, we head to the company to finish things up and head home for the day.

It won’t be much earlier than usual, but two or three hours can make a huge difference. As for me, I’ll take this chance to head to the gym earlier so I could get to sleep earlier tonight. That was, until Momo decides to speak up.

“Ji, come home with me today!”

“Mo, does Mina know about this? I don’t think we should be sneaking behind her back like this.”

“Do you always have your head in the gutter?” 

“You mean you’re not interested?”

“Never said that! I just asked if you always think I’m flirting.”

“Oh, so it’s fine if I’m the one to flirt?”

“Very much so. I would love if you did. But today is Mina’s idea, she wants you for dinner.”

“And you are just going to watch while she has me for dinner?”

“I’m not gonna even… Just come over, will you?”

“I’ll be heading to the gym first, want to join me?”

“Sure, let go!”

After gym, which got Momo begging for her life halfway through, she drove me home, so I could shower and get changed, then we head out to their house, and we have some time before Mina arrives, so I get thinking…

“Hey, Mo!”

“Yes?”

“Have you guys got the groceries for dinner yet?”

“Aham, we went shopping for it last night.”

“Should I get cooking, then?”

“Nope, you sit and watch something while I shower.”

“But wouldn’t Mina be happy with the surprise?”

“Perhaps.”

“So, having dinner waiting for her, when we got out of work earlier, won’t she be really happy?”

“But, am I not the one supposed to do that?”

“How about I cook and you clean up after and we just give her the night to rest?”

“Now, THAT is why we are trying to date you.”

“I’m flattered, but not going to happen…. I think…”

“Alright, I’ll shower and you get cooking. Leave the tidying up to me.”

“You got it. I’ll take the kitchen.”

Not much later, Momo comes back and insists on helping. I trust her as she asks me to, but she ends up pricking her finger while cutting some strawberries, don’t ask me how. She starts panicking, but I just get her finger and suck on it a bit, it’s easier to stop small bleedings like this.

Within the commotion, Mina gets home and finds Momo slightly panting and me with her girlfriend’s finger in my mouth. Not something one wants to see when they get home from a long day of work, that is, if she didn’t know me at all…

“How could you go sneaking around my back like that?” Mina screams, really, it’s just a normal voice if one doesn’t know how she normally speaks.

“Minnie, it’s really not what you are thinking…” Momo starts.

“Shut up, Mo! I’m talking to Jihyo. How could you? I thought we had something, then I come home to you fooling around with this buffon?” Now the scare is over, and Momo and I are trying really really hard to keep the act.

“Excuse you? Who are you calling a buffon?” Momo tries to act hurt, holding her laugh without much success.

“You, obviously. How could I ever refer to this lovely creature here...” At this point Mina is holding my cheeks while side hugging me “...as anything short from a goddess?”

“On that, I have to agree with you. But do you know where the band aids are? This is starting to sting a bit.” Momo says freeing her hands from mine.

“First Aid Kit, atop of the fridge.” Mina says without letting me go. I should be finishing dinner, but she seems to be as bad as my parents right now.

“Cumph yph phiss leff mm guuh?” I try and mumble out.

“Absolutely not! How could I ever do that when I just got you?” Mina seems to have understood… I guess moms must have rubbed off on her.

“Umm nedph mm finnph dnnrr.”

“Momo will do that, now be a good girl and let me squeeze you.”

“Urn uuu shuurn?”

“Truly, no. She almost burned the house last time. But I don’t want to let go.”

I point at my cheeks, asking for her to, at least, let me talk properly, giving my best begging eyes. Which seems to have worked, as she shifts me into a back bear hug, placing her chin on my neck, but letting my face free.

“Tell you what. You go and take a shower now, while I finish dinner, then you can cuddle me while Momo cleans up after.”

“Deal, but I just want to make clear that I’m not completely happy about this.” She says and heads to their room.

“You do know you won’t be going home tonight after you promised her that, right?” Momo, who had been enjoying, and not at all helping, decides to speak up.

“I thought as much. If you spare me your couch, I’ve brought all I need. Then we can just head to work together tomorrow.” I say as I resume making dinner.

“Couch? You are not sleeping anywhere but in our bed with us.” Momo says with a sly smirk on her face and I begin to question the life choices that brought me here.


	12. Onze

Much like promised, I find myself waking up in the middle of Momo and Mina’s bed, with one by each side of me. I have no idea how it came to this, honestly, last thing I remember was getting sleepy while watching a movie last night.

And here I thought my mothers were clingy, Mina seems to not understand that two bodies cannot occupy the same space, hence, I’m being squeezed by her koala grab on me. Whereas Momo, seeming like not wanting to lose, managed to hold as, if not more, tight than her girlfriend.

I seriously need to talk personal space and, more importantly, comfort for guests with these two. I mean, I love them, but this is a bit much, or I just need to pee and they are not budging, that could also be it…

“Okay, I’m gonna need you two to let me go.” I say, trying to squirm out of their embrace.

“Be a good girl and stay quiet.” Mina says half asleep.

“Shhh sleep.” Momo manages to mumble out.

“Okay, unless you two have some questionable tastes, I need to pee, like, right now.”

“I’ll accept it all.” Mina says, making Momo laugh and me question some things.

“We will share it.” Momo chimes in.

“Okay, I’m getting up now.” I pull my last ounce of strength to get up, and manage to get to the bathroom safely.

The rest of the morning routine goes as well as it could, with me making breakfast as an excuse to not go back near them anytime soon, and Mina shooing us from the house, saying she would take care of the clean up.

Today is rather stressful for me, it is a therapy day. I hate those, but moms forced me into it, and I think I should, at least, do something about the mess in the attic. At least, now, it’s just once a week, when I started it would be everyday, from monday to saturday.

I head to Dr. Tuan’s office right after lunch, it usually takes two hours for this, with the round journey. Ugh, I don’t like it here, the lady at the front desk seems to not like me, and the ambient flavoring she uses is always too strong.

“Miss Chou, Dr. Tuan will see you now.” She finally announces.

“Jihyo, have a seat.”

“Good afternoon, Dr. Tuan, how have you been?”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop treating me so impersonally?”

“Well, yes. But I already told you that’s not going to happen.”

He sighs, readies his stopwatch and gets his notebook before taking a seat in front of me, signaling I should start talking.

“This week we had a selection for an intern program at the company, and Rosé, remember her? Well, she and her companions were applying.”

“Did it trigger anything?”

“I don’t know, I guess, I was too worried about keeping Momo from beating them up to concentrate on what they meant.”

“And why was tending to Momo so important to you at that moment?”

“Well, I like her, and I had already hurt her a lot because of those people. So, I guess, I wanted to make sure she was well, more than I wanted to pay attention to them.”

“So, how do you feel about them appearing before you, now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Think about it for a moment. Just say anything that comes to mind.”

“Well, Lisa betrayed me when she told Rosé I was interested on her, at some point, but I don’t think any of the two were ever that important. Jennie and Jisoo were always the ones who would show up now and then, but I never saw them as anything more than people who talked to Lisa. But, I don’t really feel I was betrayed, because these things didn’t play that much importance anyways.”

“Very well, then tell me about your breakdown as you see it today.”

“It’s hard to say. At the same time I think it was just an overreaction and my trauma being triggered at the same time. When she screamed at me that I was a fat loser in front of so many people, I was the beat up little girl crying in the alley again. Not that they were anything to me at that point, but her words triggered those memories, and I couldn’t really get myself to stop anymore.”

“That is a normal reaction, given your past. You shouldn’t be ashamed that it happened.”

“But I am, I hurt people, and they didn’t have anything to do with that. They didn’t beat me up just because they could, they weren’t the one who broke my arms more than I could count. They were the ones that helped, the people that were with me, and I hurt them.”

“Does any of them blame you? Has any of them held you accountable for it?”

“No, but I have. I can’t forgive myself for lashing out like that, I did just like those people. I hurt them for nothing.”

“Jihyo, we talked about this. You can’t keep blaming yourself for this. And you can’t keep trying to bury your past and pretend it’s not there. I asked if you could talk to Momo, how did that go?”

“I did talk to her, but I didn’t tell her why I hurt her yet. I told Mina, Momo’s girlfriend, about the incident as well. I thought I should tell her why I had hurt the one she loves, at least.”

“That’s great, that’s progress. You don’t have to force yourself to talk to anyone. But I think you like Momo, and looks like Mina as well.”

“I do. I feel good when I’m with them, they make me feel happy, somehow safe, as well. Last night was the best sleep I had since the incident, thanks to them. I didn’t even need the medication.”

“They went to your house?”

“No, I was invited to their house. And…”

“Don’t trail off like that. You can say it.”

“I don’t remember how, but looks like I slept with them, on their bed.”

“Well, that escalated quickly.”

“Not like that. I mean sleep, sleep. We were sitting on their living room watching a movie, after diner, when I started to get sleepy. I don’t remember dozing off, but I woke up in their bed with them hugging me very tight.”

“Seems like they like you very much as well. That’s good, no?”

“It is. And I have been thinking of talking to them. I talked about it with my mothers, and they said they will support me, whatever my decision is. But…”

“You still don’t know how to tell them?”

“Yes. I mean, no, I don’t know how to tell them. I feel I can, but I don’t, at the same time.”

“That’s okay too. Just think about it, really think about it. It’s who you are, do you want them to know you? The real you?”

“I-I think I do, but it would be the real me, not the young genius who makes cool games.”

“Then, talk to them. Get to know them better, and decide if you should open up or not. Don’t rush, just take it seriously, can you do that?”

“Definitely. I’ll do that, Dr. Tuan.”

“Great, see you next appointment?”

“Not next week?”

“No. I’m taking it down to two times a month. You have been progressing well enough lately. But do call me if anything happens. And, I would like you to give my phone number to Momo and Mina, since you are around them a lot, they should have it too.”

“Okay. I will. They already have my parents’ number, though.”

“That is great, but, in case your parents are not close enough, or get held up, give it to them as well. It will give me peace of mind.”

“Alright, Dr. Tuan. See you again.”

“See you soon. I’ll text you when the next appointment will be.”

“Thanks. Have a nice day.”

Leaving the Dr.’s office, I can’t stop thinking about what he said. I think I should have a sleepover with the Myoui couple this weekend. It can’t hurt to know them better, and, maybe, I could tell them a little about me as well. But, let’s not jump the gun and just let things happen.

Oh boy, this is going to be a challenging one.


	13. Mina

How would you feel if, after a great day at work, you get home and find the love of your life all messed up? That is what happened with me a few months ago. The day was too good to be true, I should have expected something to go wrong, but not to find Momo sprawled on the couch, with ice packs all over, a cut on her neck, and her left knee looking like a bowling ball.

One could understand why I wanted to kill whoever did that to her, but she refused to tell me anything until I had calmed down enough to not storm out and get myself a gun. Imagine my surprise when she let out it was her boss who did it.

I was, how do I put it, ‘welcoming’ towards said boss since she was the one to help Momo out with a great job, and even became our guarantor for this apartment, which we would never be able to live in without her. I hadn’t met her before, but Mo was only compliments about her.

After the incident, Momo got a whole week off, and was even sent to get the best medical care money could provide, I thought it was some sort of company plot for Momo not to go against them, only to find out later that her boss was covering everything out of her own pocket.

That got me thinking, why would she spend money on Momo, if she could just write it off as company expenses, and the answer to this question is what made fall for her on the spot.

It was the first day for Momo back to work, and I was absurdly overprotective of her, so I drove her to work and declared I was going to be there for lunch. But I got there a bit early, and was waiting for Momo on the testing room (they have a few games there) when the boss’ secretary came by.

“Good afternoon, I’m Jung Eunji, the director’s secretary. You are?” Must say her business smile was on point.

“Hello, *ahem* Myoui Mina. Hirai Momo’s girlfriend. I’m here to pick her up for lunch, but she seems to be running late.” I answered shaking her hand.

“Momo is great, she is really what we had been lacking, before she came. It’s great to meet you.” She says and is about to leave, when I decided to ask.

“Sorry, but, could you tell me what happened for Momo to get beaten up like that?”

“Do you have time, Ms Myoui?” She says with a serious look on her face.

“Until Momo gets here. And Mina is fine.”

“Very well. I’ll tell you what I can. But, understand that, whatever I don’t tell you, is because I simply can’t.”

“Not a problem. I’m just trying to understand better.”

“You see, Mina, our boss is not a very common person.”

“She owns a company this big, of course she is not.”

“Yes, but that is not what I meant. She is a genius, not that she would ever say it herself, she got her doctors at the age of nine, started this company at ten, with the money she made on her various researches, and hit fame with a team of three people, before expanding and becoming all of this.”

I couldn’t even say anything, this is some surprise. But Ms Jung continues, seeing my surprised expression and understanding I was not able to talk properly.

“Well, as a child who knew way too much for her age, she was prone to attract attention, the bad kind as well. So, she doesn’t have a very nice relationship with people, she had a rather traumatic life. Her parents always did the best they could, but one can only do so much. So, she grew up to be the nicest person one could ever meet, but she got all the hate and insecurities thrown at her over and over again. So, some things became triggers to her.”

“And where does Momo come into play and gets beat up?”

“She was with Director Chou when one of those triggers got pulled. But thanks to Momo, only the three of us got hurt, and she didn’t get to hurt herself too badly this time.”

“The three of you?”

“Yes, CEO Park, Momo and myself.”

“Oh…”

“And, I should add, President Chou is in a worse condition than all of us combined. I think the guilt for hurting us is also weighing down on her more than it should. She even demanded that we got treated and paid for everything herself, I told her she could have just let the company pay, but she said it was the minimum.”

“Wait, so all the physical therapy and doctor appointments Momo got this past week was on her?”

“You didn’t know? It was the fourth time she ever demanded anything using her position. Since she would never do that, unless she really needed something, we just complied.”

“Minnie! I see you’ve met Eunji. Ready to go? I’m starving” Momo says as she rounds the corner.

“I have, she’s really nice. Thank you for talking to me, Ms Eunji.” I say, trying not to look suspicious, Momo picks up on these thing really fast.

“Not a problem, Ms Mina. it was my pleasure.” She says, bowing a little and walking away.

The days go by, and I stick to Momo the entire time. One day I meet CEO Park, who is also really nice. It got me wondering if just everyone in this company is just nice, and, one day, I go to the game room to wait for Momo, and I’m met with a girl playing one of my favorite games.

“*ahem* Could I join you?”

She turns around and my heart almost stops. This girl is beautiful, she has the most expressive eyes I’ve ever seen, a smile so kind you get embarrassed just looking at it, and the perfect height for hugging. It seems I was dumbstruck for too long, because she looks at me with questioning eyes and I know she must have asked something.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.” I blush a little.

“It’s okay. I just said I’m Yoo Jihyo, nice to meet you. Are you waiting for someone?”

“I’m Myoui Mina, and I’m waiting for my girlfriend so we can go have lunch.” I muster out, I think I might have stuttered, but I don’t remember.

“Great. Do you play?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Games, do you play games? Want to play with me while we wait?”

“Oh, you betcha. Give me that controller.”

We play for a while, and I learn that she works with making the games too, she never says anything too specific, but she has this charm that just draws me in constantly. I’m not in love with her, it’s not that, I just can’t bring myself away from her.

Momo, finally comes in and we head out to lunch. At the restaurant, halfway through lunch, she drops the bomb.

“I’m glad you didn’t kill her, Minnie.”

“Kill who, now?”

“My boss. The girl you were playing games with?”

I just freeze. Really, I have no idea on what to do, now. And I must be looking really bad, since Momo looks worried and is trying to get me out of my trance, I can see her, I just can’t bring myself to move right now. How could that adorable blob of fluff be the one who got my Momo messed up like that?

“Okay, Mina, I’m going to need you to say something. Now would be a great time.”

“Sorry, Mo. I’m just… I don’t know. I would never think that girl was the one.”

“That’s great, keep talking, love. I need you to let it out.” She breathes out in relief, but is still on edge.

“I mean, I thought it would be someone like CEO Park, you know. I would never, in my life, imagine the owner of the company was that little girl. How could she wreck you like that. She looks so nice, and she is such a cutie, and I thought she was another programmer or something, but she is the big boss. Sh-”

“Calm down, Mina. I understand the shock, just breathe a few times, will you?” She cuts me. And I’m thankful, I was starting to panic.

“Good, now, tell me. Is she the big bad wolf you painted her to be?”

“No, very much the opposite.”

“That’s why I never told you much about it. She had a though life, what happened was just a moment of weakness, don’t get hung up on it too much.” Momo, then, gives me the warmest smile she could muster. 

I can’t help but give in. The girl I met was just a shy little one, who looked like she just wanted to be good and bring home an A+ for her parents to put on the fridge. And that got me interested on learning more about her.

I began telling Mo to ask her out with us, ur friends are kind of a mess, but I’m sure they would always welcome her. I kept coming to see Momo, but toned it down a lot. I would, sometimes, have lunch with her, and she would manage to drag Jihyo along, or I would go pick her up, and get to play with Jihyo a little, sometimes a addon they were releasing soon, others a new project they were working on, and I must admit, this kid is someone hard to hate on.

I could never fathom what she really went through, but the hurt never left her eyes, no matter how bright she smiled, no matter how we tried to get close to her, warry, pain, disappointment and fear could never be masked in those beautiful big brown orbs.

Momo and I talked a lot about it, I told her how I felt i wanted to protect and cherish Jihyo, how I wanted to give her all the love and understanding she deserved, and, surprisingly, Mo felt exactly the same way. I was really glad when we understood each other, and found out we both had this fraternal love towards the little boss.

I got so happy when Momo called saying she got mini boss to go out with us. It gave me a sharp pain on my heart when Momo got home and told me she would be late because of therapy, it got my heart shattered when she, herself, said she was dangerous to herself.

Momo and I cried that night about it. We were both really beat up because of what she said about herself, trying to put up a happy façade but not being able to hide what her eyes revealed. Next morning when Irene called us to say we were gathering on her place, we couldn’t not bring baby boss with us.

And I’m really glad Momo knows how to be forceful with her, because the sheer happiness she was showing when she played with little Joy just made us melt all over again.

I’m sure not everyone could have handled the next day, but I knew she was not just somebody else in the crowd. But the first daughter? Really? How did she expect me to hold myself together with that?

Can’t deny her parents are not, at all, what one would take them for. From the frantic screeching when they heard about us, to just dropping everything to go to their daughter when they felt she needed them, they couldn’t be more loving.

I see where her kindness comes from, and where her manners as well. She is always too polite, too poised, even when she drinks. I swear I’ve never seen a better behaved drunk. She even excused herself to go to the bathroom and throw up, in which I followed, because I’m that kind of mom.

I can’t say Momo and I weren’t intimidated when we were meeting her moms, but they made us feel so comfortable, although both made it very clear that we wouldn’t survive if Jihyo were to get hurt, in any way whatsoever.

We were left with a warning that day, and, after talking about it, I learned Momo also got the same warning, that Jihyo would open up to us one day, and when the time came, we should be ready to accept her just like we are doing right now. I can’t imagine what it would be that she could tell us, but I know it is important, and I really hope we will be ready when she does.

This week, the first week of the new project, Momo comes home saying she invited us to her home to spend the weekend. How, on this Earth, could I ever say no to anything Jihyo would ever ask me? Not me and not Momo, we can’t deny her.

So, here we are, packing the night before, since I’ll just go to JYJ after I finish work and wait for them. Momo left me with the car, since it seems they will be late with a meeting. Well, let’s just hope she doesn’t let Joy set fire to the house, because it seems she would do anything for kids, and that doesn’t give me any peace of mind at all, I know how mischevious Joy could get when she’s excited.


	14. 12

First day of our new project! We are done with the initial meetings, settled the schedules, and I got two desks free for Director Son and her daughter. They requested to work with us personally, and we completely agreed, I mean, it’s usually better to experience things rather than rearing it from others.

I told them to arrive around eight, but my anxious self got me here at six, so, now, I have Eunji nagging me to look more like a company owner than an intern until seven thirty, when we are all going to start getting ready for the day.

Thankfully, Momo arrives around seven, and I get an excuse to get away from the, already hour-long, lecture on ‘how I should get dressed better and have a wardrobe change immediately’. This has been going on since the beginning, Eunji was on the first ones to start working with me, but that is a story for another time.

“Eunji, could you, please, check with the front desk if they are all set for our guests?”

“Fine, but this is not over. I’m taking you shopping and it’s not negotiable.”

She huffs while leaving to make sure everything is set. I go over to Momo, and gather all my courage to go on with my plan.

“Mo, good morning.”

“Good morning my little chocolate pie.” And she hugs me before I have time to process what dessert she called me this time.

“Mo, listen, remember I promised to have you guys over when we went to Irene’s?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I was thinking, how about this weekend?”

“Really? But when, during the weekend?”

“Maybe saturday? A afternoon pool party and a game night after?”

“Wait, you have a pool?”

“Yes. Oh, and you and Mina can come tomorrow after work, if you want to. I would love to have you two over for the whole weekend.”

“Bold of you to assume we would wait until saturday to come over.” She says with the best smug look she could muster.

It’s cute that she thinks she is looking sassy right now…. She isn’t. But the scene makes me chuckle.

“Sure, sure. Now, will you tell the others? Please?”

“I will. But at lunch, right now we should focus on the Sons and getting them up to speed with everything.”

“Thanks, Mo. Now let me go and fix my table a little bit?”

“But your table is impeccable, as always.” She mocks, gesturing towards my office, of which the existence I question sometimes.

I just get out of her hold, and soon enough the Sons arrive. I offer Director Son my office, since it’s, basically, useless, and she is a director, c’mon. But she declines and they settle on the workstations we provide for them.

Both get used to our way of working rather quickly, and I question if they, really, have never worked with us like this before. Director Son is brilliant, no wonder she brought K-S to where they are today, Ms Sana doesn’t fall short either, she has her mother’s talent, but seems to be lacking a bit here and there. All to be expected from a rookie, nothing that would really get in the way.

By the time we finish introductions and preparations, they needed some things we don’t really use here, so it took us some time to find everything on our storage, it’s already lunch time. As we always do, everybody that works together goes to lunch together, so the entire floor heads out to our cafeteria.

As the owner, along with Eunji and Chorong, we get lunch with all teams (I insist), so, each day we go out at different times, to different places, making sure to eat with everyone at some point. It’s not really needed, but I like to listen to my employees and assure them I’m approachable whenever they feel like they need to come to me. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone, from the cleaning team to the head administrators.

At the cafeteria, each group has their own way of deciding who will order, with the animation team, it’s rock-paper-scissors, and today Ms Sana is the chosen one, as it’s her first time, I go with her in case she needs help. And I have absolutely no idea why Momo, Director Son and Chorong are looking at us weirdly. But, food first, working later, this can wait until the end of the day.

Lunch time has to come to and end, and I have a meeting with the marketing team. Director Son asks me to take Sana, reasoning this would be a great opportunity for her to learn a bit more about this, indeed it is, and I just bring her along. The meeting takes most of the afternoon, so, when she gets back to her table, there is already a pile of work to do and too many changes to be made.

“Jihyo? Could we talk for a while?” Sana asks and I invite her to my office.

“Would you like something to drink? Something to eat? Are you alright?” I ask, sitting on the couch and gesturing for her to make herself comfortable. 

“No, no. I’m fine, I just want some pointers on a couple of things.” She answers, sitting on the armchair.

“Oh, then ask away, please. I’ll help the best I can.”

“We came up with concept arts and designed the characters as you requested, and, as soon as we get out of the meeting, I see there are a lot of changes to be made already. Why are there so many?”

“Ah, that. You see, the concept art is just that, a concept. It’s the base idea as to where we should start, but it never really stays like that. When the 3D modeling of the characters begins, we must adapt that art to what would look better on screen.”

“But it changes that much on the first day already?”

“Since we had the first meeting, our modeling department has been trying to fit the art to the model, but, once they find out whatever is not working, they start adapting and list down everything that needs to change.”

“But almost everything has to change.”

“Yes and no. Some changes are minor, like mouth size, or body mass, or the shape of the nose. Those are mere adjustments so that it would look better, rather than simply discarding it and asking for a completely new one.”

“And that’s normal? I mean, I thought there would be minor changes, like hair color or skin tone?”

“It’s very much normal. In fact, almost everything will be different by the end, and new arts will be made so we can make merchandise. The idea will surely remain the same, but at the end of the day concepts are just concepts. Try not to take it as an offense, though, it’s just how things develop naturally.”

“I’ll do my best. Mom did warn me that this would be harder than I expected. Speaking of which, she said you two never worked together, is that true?”

“It is. This is not the first project we have with K-S Arts, but it’s the first time I even met her, for the record. It’s too much pressure, to be honest, working with THE Director Son from THE K-S Arts.”

“You do know you own a huge company yourself, right?” She chuckles.

“I do? When did that happen? I remember being a mere programmer just this morning.” I’m really trying to look as innocent as I can, but I’ve never been good at holding back laughter.

She breaks out laughing, and I know she feels better now. I mean, this is her first time doing the artworks for a real game. Going out for a meeting and coming back to a table full of changes to your hard work must be frustrating for anyone. And the pressure of being the daughter of a great artist must be something. I can’t really relate, since one of my mothers is a chef, and the other has always been into politics, so nobody could really pressure me with ‘you should be as good as your mother’. 

I see that I’ll have to remember not comparing Sana’s efforts with how things are usually handled, and remember to tell the others as well. She seems to be pressured enough for this project to work as it is, and this never helps in doing a good job.

“Sana?” I call her, as she seems to be a little lost in thought right now.

“Hmm?” She seems to get out of her daze.

“Shall we get back to work? We still have a couple of hours to go before turning in for the day.”

“Huh? Oh, yes, let’s.”

The rest of the day seem to go by rather smoothly, and that worries me. Whenever the teams are working too calmly a storm is brewing up. And my fears are proven true when Eunji forward me a call from our merchandise supplier.

“JTJ Games, Director Yoo speaking.”

“Director Yoo, hello. This is Jinyoung, from G7 Gear.”

“Oh, Mr Park, how may I help you?”

“You see, there seems to be a slight problem with the discs. Apparently, a single company bought all the disks from the factories that supply us.”

“Oh, about that. How much would the cost really increase if we distribute it by flash drives?”

“You mean not use discs at all?”

 

“Exactly. Could we just burn them into flash drives and distribute like that?”

“We can, but I’ll have to price it first. Why do you ask?”

“Because I know why this happened, and I don’t really want them to be under the impression that their little stunt had any effect on our production at all.”

“I see. Well, give me until monday and I’ll have your answer. About the casing, how should we do it?”

“Make it the regular disk size, and have it adapted to hold the flash drive.”

“Will do. I’ll send the information as soon as possible.”

“Thank you. We’ll be waiting. Have a nice day.”

Now THIS is what I call being petty. But I don’t think this was a good strategy, though. I mean, how will they get rid of all the useless products once we put out the game without it? Nobody has enough clients to outbuy three factories and breeze through it. Not my problem anyhow, back to usual business.

The end of the day rolls over, and we all bid our goodbyes. I see that director Son is sticking around to check on things, but she seems to be letting Sana handle it all by herself. She actually made a lot of progress today, looks like she works fast, and her art is top notch, much to my delight. This project might just be the best one yet.


	15. 13

Friday morning went by way too fast, I don’t really know how the Sons are doing, as there was a meeting with the marketing department and I’ve been here the entire time. I’m just trusting they are fine with my kids, since I don’t think I’ll be back on my table until four, can’t help but worry though, lunch will be with the marketing team today, so no point in fussing over it.

I do worry about Mina, she said she would come after her afternoon classes, and I don’t believe Momo would pay any attention to anything but work, now that we have a new project, especially when we have people from other companies over. 

Mama_Mina added you to ‘Myoui Family’

Myouiminasass: So, why does this group exist?

Mama_Mina: Because you are mine and we need to talk more often

Myouiminasass: but we literally live together

Mama_Mina: You DID notice our baby Jiji is in this group as well, right?

Myouiminasass: oh, right… Do you intend to say anything, baby Jiji?

BabyJiji: Okay, how did you guys set my nickname? and , more importantly, why did you guys set my nickname like this?

Myouiminasass: she’s talking! \o/

Mama_Mina: Baby Jiji, you worry about useless stuff. I’ll arrive at four thirty, just a heads up

BabyJiji: No problem, I’ll be waiting. Can’t say about Momo, though

Mama_Mina: Oh, should I worry?

Myouiminasass: Definately, baby Jiji has suitors

BabyJiji: what?

Mama_Mina: Oh, I’m coming over earlier, then

Myouiminasass: you should. Baby Jiji only comes back at four, btw

BabyJiji: can someone fill me in?

Mama_Mina: You be quiet young lady. Mammas are talking

BabyJiji: I’m going out for lunch, you two figure it out yourselves

Sometimes I just give up on trying to figure out what goes on in Mina’s head. Momo never helps, fueling whatever it is she comes up with, and I have enough nonsense with my own mothers, love them all, but learned that accepting is less tiring.

Anyhow, let me just finish this all up, I have a terrible feeling things will be getting out of hand this weekend. But, as mommy always said ‘A problem is only a problem when it presents itself’, so I’ll just worry when the time comes.

Lunch goeas fine, and the second meeting takes a bit longer than expected, I get back to my table around four thirty, to find Mina spinning around the floor on my chair, Momo and director Son seemingly unbothered and Sana overamused with the situation. I swear there were some new games on the testing room, I have no idea why Mina is not playing, through.

“Mina, will you, please, not be crazy at the company?”

“Baby Jiji is here!” She says as she jumps out of the chair and engulfs me in a bone-crushing hug.

“Minnie, let our boss sign these papers first, will you? We still need her to work a little more today.” Momo tries to help as she hands me some papers.

Director Son is looking at us with a absurdly amused look, Sana is trying too hard to hold her laughter and Momo can’t be bothered. Eunji has already escaped, so I’m guessing I’ll be left for dead here. After checking the papers, with great difficulty, since Mina hasn’t let go, I sign some, make corrections to others and get done for the day. Not that I would have been able to work with my new human backpack anyways…

“So, should we just call in for the day? It’s almost six anyways.” I ask them all, and everybody seems to be more than willing.

“Mo, you are driving, right?” Mina asks, still not letting me go. I swear this is starting to get tiring.

“Minnie, let her go. She is not looking so good right now.” Momo asks, and that seems to work…. Finally.

“So, Sana, see you tomorrow. Come anytime you want, I’ll text you the address later.” MIna says, as she gets up and starts walking out.

“She does know we haven’t fixed our stuff yet, right?” I ask Momo, who is also getting ready to leave.

We bid our goodbyes, the Sons seem to be as happy as we are to be going home earlier, and head out to find Mina on the parking lot (she uses Momo’s parking space), and she looks to be about to scold us for making her wait, but I give her a peck on the cheek and that had a better effect than predicted. She drives the whole way to my house with a goofy smile on her face and humming a familiar melody, can’t really put a finger on it, though.

That night I just order some dinner and we pig out watching a movie. I was, don’t ask me how, trapped between them and being fed, as my arms were rendered useless by the two. Oh how I wish I had a tad bit more normal people around in a time like this. But I wouldn’t change these two for the world. That’s when something comes up.

“So, who invited Sana to come over tomorrow and why?” 

“Momo introduced me, I liked her and invited her over tomorrow.” Mina answers as if it was the most obvious question ever.

“And what did you mean by I have suitors?” I ask, but Momo just shrugs and feeds me some more pizza, guess that’s her way of telling me to stop asking and just enjoy the night. 

As expected, this weird couple refuses the guest room and make their way to mine. Mina was adamant on this, she says I’m their baby Jiji and will not, under any circumstance, be allowed to not have her cuddling me throughout the night. As expected, Momo gets jealous and demands to be included, so I just bring them along, we all shower and I do my best to guarantee I’ll, at least, breathe… They get clingy…


	16. Fourteen

It’s been a couple of hours since I’ve woken up. The reason I’m still in bed? Mina and Momo are sleeping like the dead and I can’t really manage to move, believe me when I say I’ve tried. They just hold me tighter and snuggle closer whenever I move to get out, so, after I ran out of possibilities as how to escape, I’ve just resigned to wait for them.

“Will the two of you get up now?”

“Baby Jiji, it’s too early, just sleep.” Momo says with her lips on my neck, how they got there beats me.

“Just release me? You guys can keep sleeping. I really have to pee.”

“Mama Mina will accept it all, just give it to me.” Mina is really starting to get me questioning stuff.

“I think we already had this conversation, but keep your weird fetishes to yourselves? Just let me go.”

“Don’t wanna.” Momo answers childishly.

“If the two of you are forgetting, Irene and Seulgi should be arriving in less than an hour.” I try to reason.

“Nonsense, they are coming at one pm.” Mina rages.

“Yeah. That’s less than an hour away.”

At that, the two of them jump out of the bed, swearing at me for not waking them up earlier, while trying to change and brush their teeth, fix their hair and get mad at me for laughing all at the same time. It’s hilarious, especially since I’m already done, and they don’t know everything was bought the day before yesterday.

Somewhere in the middle of their panic the doorbell rings, guess they arrived. Opening the door, I see that Wendy and Yeri came with Irene, and, as they come in, I see Sana pulling up by the sidewalk, so I just sign her to park inside and shoo the others in, as I wait for her, who seems to be bringing along a very cute little girl. Ok, I have to stop getting excited for children, last time Joy and I almost broke Irene’s couch.

But this cutie with Sana seems to be so energetic, I think I’ll need to go furniture shopping on monday. Not that I mind that much, though, I mean, it’s a kid, actually two kids, how does one expect me to just not go berserk? Oh, they are looking at me, I should talk now.

“Sana, welcome. It’s good to have you here. And who is this young lady?”

“I’m Son Nayeonie, I’m fwive!” The kid says cheerfully, showing up three fingers.

“Well, very nice to meet you, Nayeonie. I’m Jihyo. Can we be friends?” I say, kneeling down so I can level with her.

“Maybe..” She says, jumping forward and giving me a wet kiss on the cheek and running inside, calling for Sana to follow.

“I guess we should head in?” Sana says, chuckling and motioning for us to follow.

I just agree, and head inside to introduce them to the others. Everyone is very receptive, nothing new, and Joy drags Nayeon somewhere in the house, with Yeri following, and we all start getting ready to begin lunch. Sana seems to be entertained by Momo and Mina, so I head out to the kitchen with Seulgi, Irene and Wendy to divide the chores and get the food going.

I end up with the grilling, Irene and Wendy stay with lunch and Seulgi gets dessert. Right after lighting up the grill, I see that Yeri is already in the pool with the girls, and Mina, Momo and Sana decided to head out. 

“Sooo, you want any help?” Momo asks, with a ‘please just let me off’ look.

“Just go enjoy and get Mina under control, she is about to abduct Nayeon.” I chuckle and Momo looks around, spotting Mina holding an annoyed Nayeon with a laughing Sana beside her.

I just resume my duties, this meat won’t grill itself…. And I don’t want an Irene lecture on how I should have followed her instructions and not delayed the meal, how do I know she would do that? She did it to Seulgi when we went to her house and I learned to not hit that nerve.

Sana comes over, seemingly, leaving Nayeon to fend for herself against Mina. I can’t help but laugh at them. And make a mental note to try and settle that mad woman down, or not….. Probably not.

“So, is there anything you want help with?” Sana asks as she arrives.

“You grill?”

“Do I really look like I don’t?”

“Honestly, you don’t look like it at all.”

“And you are absolutely right. But let me help with something, at least.” She starts with a very definitive tone, but can’t hold it to the end.

“Come here, let’s put you in this apron and get you grilling.” I smile, really welcoming the help. There is too much for me to do alone.

“So, director Yoo, how is it that a girl younger than me is already that high up the food chain?” She asks holding a very amused expression, I’ll take it as a light joke.

“Well, miss Son, I will say I got lucky at the right moments, met the right people and took the right turns at the right times.” I say, not really wanting to reveal more than I should.

“And that’s a very good way to say nothing.”

“But I said everything, though?”

“You didn’t tell me anything at all.” She pouts, and it’s surprisingly cute. Not so surprising considering her mother.

“Fine, I’m a kid who got to hire the right people and made a game that became a hit, got an office, made more games and kept growing. The catch might be that I personally hire everyone and only do it when I know I can trust them.”

“Now that’s more like it. And how about yourself? I mean, more personally. Who are you?”

“I’m not as interesting. I got my first masters at ten, started teaching not much later, then got caught up with the company, and still am. I don’t really do much on my free time, sometimes I just go to the gym and, after, marathon series on the couch before oversleeping. Others, I just spend time with my mothers, either here or in their house. Lately I’ve been hanging out with Momo, she eventually brings along this bunch, but Mina seems to prefer just the three of us.”

“Speaking of Mina, I think she is about to abduct Nayeonie for herself. Not a big problem, but I should warn her that I don’t do refunds.”

We both laugh, I must confess Sana learned pretty fast how to grill and is truly helping out. I notice Seulgi has joined the kids at the pool, Yeri was getting tired out. So I just ask Sana to speed up a little and she keeps up quite well.

“How about you, ms Son Sana? What would you tell me about yourself?”

“Short version or long version?”

“Let’s go for short, you can tell me the long one some other time.” I smile at her and she seems to have blushed a little, no idea why, it’s not that hot yet.

“Short version, then. I’m the child of overachieving parents, grew up with the pressure to be on the same level. Sometime in college freshman year my ex and I made a mistake and she got pregnant. She gave me the best part of my life, and bailed as soon as Nayeon didn’t need to be breastfed anymore. I delayed college until she was old enough, when I came back to school, there was no sign of said ex or my, so called, friends. And, now, here we are.”

“Oh, so Nayeon is yours? I must say she is adorable, and I might or might not get a tad bit excited with her and Joy throughout the day.”

“Let’s finish this before you do, then.” Sana laughs and we finish our job as fast as we can.

Good thing Irene finished lunch after we were done, once she saw everything was ready and waiting for her, she looked more than satisfied and Seulgi thanked us, for some reason. Lunch was great, we all talked, let loose a little, and ended up on an arm wrestling match for the last piece of Seulgi’s tiramisu…. Mina won (don’t ask how) and made sure to rub it in our faces as she ate it painfully slow.

The cleanup was left for the ones that didn’t help with the making lunch part. I helped anyways, since the grill would be hard to clean up without some practice. I was done in fifteen minutes, then I just laid down in a stretcher and relax a little. My ‘peace’ was short lived, as Joy jumped on me, getting everything wet, and started trying to get me to swim with them.

What can I say, the kids were pretty convincing, and we ended up playing on the pool for the rest of the afternoon. That was, until Wendy got us out to start preparing dinner, so we all just headed to the shower before Irene started scolding. I just showed Sana to one of the guest rooms, so she could take care of Nayeon before heading out to my own. The others had already settled on the other rooms anyhow.

Not much later, everyone was showered, warm and fed, so we just headed to the game room and the kids started playing. I say ‘the kids’, but don’t limit it to Joy and Nayeon, they were knocked out right after dinner anyways. And I saw Sana with a glass of wine only after Nayeon fell asleep, parenting, I guess.

The night dragged in, Sana, Momo and I talked the night away, as the others were viciously competing to win an autographed copy of Black Gold, one of our best games, if I might say, that never saw success (for some reason). There were too few copies made, and it’s seen as a collector’s item by game fanatics, I guess an autographed one would be quite something to show off.

All in all, it was a great saturday. The next morning Seulgi and I made breakfast for everyone and they left not much later, save Mina and Momo, that is. These two will leave monday morning, as Mina will drop us off at the company and head to work herself.


	17. Quinze

Tonight is the launch party for our winter project, moms demanded to come, for some reason, so I had to convince Director Son that hiring mommy’s buffet services was the best way to go, even though we would spend more than planned. I can’t just have THE Chef Chou and her wife, THE president over to a simple game launch party without some backup plan.

And that’s exactly why I had it ‘leak’ that this party was going to be a big deal with Chef Chou catering it, and being invited as well. I do hope the press is satisfied with that and don’t try to intrude in the party itself. I know my parents and they are not going to be stopped once they see me, sometimes I wonder if Mina isn’t their real daughter, because they over-dote on me the same.

I must admit that Chorong played a big part on it, convincing the marketing team to make the promotions bigger than life for this game. I’m incredibly satisfied with the result, but one never knows in this market, so I can’t say this is going to be a hit, only hope. K-S Arts also bought the idea to go all out with it, and now we have convinced everyone this was a game big enough to have a launch party where the first couple would attend, and nobody would pay any mind.

Should I say something, my parents deciding to attend are making me even more nervous than anything. I go to these parties often, since I can’t really avoid them, being the owner and all, but it never gets easy, if anything, it’s always more and more difficult, as our games become more popular. Can’t really escape now, I’m already in the car with Momo and Mina, they demanded that we went together, camped out at my house all week under the excuse that it would be easier for the driver to pick us all up on the same place.

I believe something is up, but I’m more worried with holding myself together for this ‘red carpet’ than whatever they have in mind. I mean, why, on earth, would a simple game launch party rave a red carpet to begin with? It’s just too much, why can’t we just have a press conference and be done with it? According to Chorong and Eunji, it’s to thank everyone who worked to create the game, but I can thank them from home, no? 

Oh, great, we’re here. Okay, Chou Jihyo, you’ve done this before, not this big of event, but did it anyways. No need to panic, so why are you having difficulty breathing? Just get it together and wave and smile, this will be over before you know it. Cr..Poop, the Sons are here already, I can’t not greet them on the carpet now…

“Baby Jiji, calm down. You are going to start sweating at this rate.” Mina says, holding my hand softly, but it helps.

“Ji, we’ve done this before, just come with us and everything will be fine.” Momo holds my other hand and knocks on the window so the driver can open the door.

The whole thing passes as a blur to me, I faintly remember posing for some pictures, greeting the Sons, with director Son giving me a over tight hug and introducing me to her wife who gives me a similar hug, and Sana apologising for her parents that, according to her, were too excited with her first project.

Only once we get inside I get back to my senses, only to be swarmed with too many business men and women eager for some handshakes and sliping me their business cards. The whole ordeal takes a while and only halts when my mothers arrive. I mean, it’s not everyday one gets to attend a party with the first couple. Moms are far more experient with these things than I am, they just breeze through it in no time and make their way to me.

I must say I’m impressed with them keeping their composure, but they don’t seem to have any intentions of letting me too far out of their reach. I’m not complaining, it’s just that I’m not used to them being so composed. Within my wondering, Momo and Mina have come, greeted my parents and seem to be having a very heated conversation, I don’t pay them much attention for I see the Sons approaching.

That’s when I notice director Son’s wife is just as adorable as her, she is also tiny (not that I can say much about it myself) but, unlike director Son, who has this mischievous and boyish air to her, she has this peaceful and hyped demeanor (I know it sounds weird), her pale complexion and jet black long hair gives off this older sister feel, but her features show excitement and fun.

“Director Son, what do we owe the honor? And, Ms Son, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, away from the cameras, I mean.” I say, as they seem to be a bit hesitant to approach us right now.

“I told you to stop with the ‘director Son’ talk, it’s too formal for me.” She muses.

“Major Kim!” Mom almost shouts out of nowhere.

“Secretary Yoo!” Mrs Son says equally excited and hugs mom. Mommy seems to be amused, and director Son confused like the rest of us.

“*ahem* You know each other?” Sana is the first one to break out of trance.

Mom and Mrs Son laugh, while mommy just chuckles and decides to explain.

“The three of us met years ago, Jeongyeon was secretary of state and Dahyun was a Major back then. I was courting Jeongyeon, which made me ally with Dahyunnie to get her. I think you two weren’t even dating back then.” She finishes as she points to the Son couple.

“Wait, ‘secretary Yoo’? Like Jihyo’s Yoo?” Sana seemed to have picked up fast.

“Director Son, Sana, let me introduce you to my parents, Chou Tzuyu and Chou Jeongyeon. I think Mrs Son already knows them.” I say before mommy has a chance to interfere.

“Wait, what?” They really are mother and daughter, as they managed to have the same reaction at the same time.

We all just laugh and let them be to figure themselves up. Mrs Son, Dahyun, for what I’ve just learned turns to me with a wide smile on her face.

“So this is the heir to the throne? Are you guys sure we didn’t exchange kids at some point?” She jokes, I think it would be plausible, as Sana is too tall for her parents, but, according to what she told me, her parents are the weird ones of their family, as everyone is tall on both sides, except them.

“Oh, but our Jiji is too much like Tzu to not be ours. I can’t tell how many times these two have ganged up to mock their president. Can you believe it? Making fun of the president herself?!”

“Oh, come on, Jeong, like she doesn’t have your weird sense of humor, and that annoying need to prank people. There is no one else who could have given her that.” Mommy counters, and Mrs Son just laughs out loud, earning us some questioning glances, but none would stare at the president for too long.

“I see you two still haven’t lost it after all these years. It’s great to, finally, meet the one that made these two calm down.” She says and shakes my hand.

“And you two seem to be close with the Chous as well?!” She turns to Mina and Momo who are just amusedly watching the whole ordeal.

“Oh, I’m Hirai Momo, this is my girlfriend, Myoui Mina. I work for Jihyo, and you can say we are close friends.” Momo says as she introduces them and shake hands with Mrs Son.

“I’m General Son. Son Dahyun, but call me whatever you want. Auntie would be great.” She smiles, and it’s so warm and welcoming they couldn’t deny her.

The rest of the evening goes by much easier, speeches are given, dinner is served and, as always, mommy has pulled it off beautifully. Moms have to go rather early, the president has a curfew and can’t really escape it, you know?! The Sons don’t stay much longer as well, Mrs Son tells Sana to stay and have fun, but she is worried about Nayeon and is dead set on going home. I must say she is a great mother, and keeps showing the world how much she loves her daughter.

At some point I start to doze off, Mina and Momo had disappeared somewhere and I feel bored, as I’ve managed to slip away from the people trying to get my business card as they force me theirs. Just before I let sleep embrace me, I hear Mina’s soft voice telling me to get up as we are going home.

All I remember is being changed into my pajamas and embraced to sleep by two very comfortable and calming presences. All in all, this was a great end to a good day. I just hope these two won’t constrict me in the morning.


	18. Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Teni, who says she is a SaHyo stan but is still not reading this fic.

We had Jihyo on a very troubled time in our lives, don’t mistaken us, we were overjoyed when we heard the doctor say Jeongyeon was pregnant. But Jeong had just won for congress, and I had just opened The Tale, my very first single owned restaurant, we were swarmed with work, thankfully, Jin was already with us, he helped a lot with Jihyo.

I met Jeongyeon at a cocktail party the restaurant I worked for was catering, she caught my eye as soon as they landed on her, she was there as an office official, and I could only thank the heavens that we were to cater the whole symposium, not just the first night. I observed her the whole next day, before I got the courage to approach her during dinner.

We talked a lot, contrary to popular belief, she took a lot of getting used to, Dahyun helped more than I could have asked her for in that area. She showed up sometime on the second night, I learned they became friends not long before, but seemed to have hit it off right away. She was a great girl, maybe a little too jolly for an official, not complaining, though.

Marriage came about two years after we met, one year after getting engaged, and I couldn’t be happier by the fact Jeongyeon had finally accepted to marry me. I had lost some hope after I proposed and she rejected, only for her to propose herself a few months after. Jihyo came three years after marriage, at the time we had planned to work hard to give a great life to our kid. So we had drowned ourselves with work only to find out our plans had been anticipated.

Looking back on it, maybe we should have just stopped and given ourselves to our daughter, but we would only learn that a few years later, when her first broken ribs showed up. She developed way too fast for a kid her age, so we had her examined to be told she was a genius, and we tried to give her all she needed to develop her intellect, that meant sending her to specialized schools.

Not everyone was welcoming of her, though. She has always been a nice kid, trying her best to see the best in everyone, she never even dared fighting back all those times she got beaten up just for being herself. Jeong and I will never forgive ourselves about her getting hurt over and over again, when we were incapable of doing anything, as she always refused to tell who did it, every single time.

All we could do was tighten security around her, but she caught on and insisted she was okay by herself. We demanded she stopped evading her bodyguards when two broken arms and five broken ribs happened. Jeong was the devil herself and I was barely holding on as it was, Jin was the one to settle things, as she was already getting her second masters, and we would never imagine grown ups to do that with a kid.

Since then, security around her has always been tight, but they had to improve to perfection in order for her to not notice, or maybe she just gave up. Whatever it is, I must say it improved to the point I don’t even notice them sometimes, and I know all of them. The day Jihyo broke down was a surprise to us, as she was supposed to have been under watch. But we can never thank Momo enough for getting her safe before anything happened.

Our hearts broke once again when the call came and Chorong saind to just come quick for Jihyo needed us. I immediately called Jin, as I knew Jeongyeon wouldn’t be able to answer at the time. I heard he simply barged into a meeting with the head of the gabinet and declared the meeting was cancelled, dragging Jeongyeon to the car and explaining on the way. That guy never ceases to impress us.

When we arrived, our already shattered hearts were pulverised, turned to dust and trampled with. No parent should have to see their kid like that, especially over and over again like we did. We saw that the floor was empty, thankfully, and Chorong and Eunji were already pretty messed up, not as much as the other girl was, and Jihyo was passed out in the floor of her office.

We were told what happened by the girl, we came to know as Momo, and felt grateful that there were people like her, willing to help our daughter in the times or real need. After that, we brought her home, forced her into therapy, as we had seen how these things take a toll on her, before she shut herself down again. She got better, and we were overjoyed when she told us she decided to go out with Momo.

Mina and Momo were really good kids, Jeong was suspicious, and ordered a background check on them, also sent some investigators to observe them for a while. I was just happy they seemed to enjoy being around Jihyo, she needed friends, real ones. Jeong’s investigations came back with great results, and we were more open to having the young couple be near our little bear.

I must say, the Mina kid is a bit weird, though. She looks poised, serene and chic, although, she was anything but. According to Jeongyeon, she came from a over-affectionate family, her parents were both in relatively high positions themselves, and gave off the same vibe when needed, but were two goofballs with their daughter.

Momo, on the other hand, came from a family that showed love by taking care of one another, that made her more subtle but way more attentive than Mina. All in all, they turned out to be better friends than we expected, so much so, Jeong pulled the investigators after Jihyo’s first night at the couple’s house. I think she isn’t ready for her daughter to have those kinds of adventures yet, though I doubt they really did what she thinks they did.

When we got to know her new project was a direct collaboration with Dahyun’s daughter, we got really happy, maybe that would be a way to get back in touch with our dearly missed old friend. Jeongyeon got excited when she found out Dahyun got married, had a daughter and they were working with our Jihyo. She even called Dahyun that night, found out she had no idea about it and we decided to meet up for drinks.

We caught up with each other, unfortunately, her wife was busy with work, and we couldn’t get to meet her until the launch party, which was the most fun the three of us had in a while. Dubs had always been mischievous, again, I doubt her military career, but not having told her wife about us at all was another level of trickery.

We had dinner the following day and got to know Chaeyoung, she is great, too bad she relates too much with Jeongyeon’s sense of humor for my taste, but I liked her anyways. Found out they have a granddaughter already, and made them promise to bring her along next time. Their daughter seems to be a good kid as well, and we want to meet her as well, so, as we finish dinner, I tell the Jihyo will arrange a get together for the two families.

I mean, our kid is great, and it’s past time she gets together with someone, not that I’m letting Jeongyeon know of my plans anytime soon, but I messaged Dahyun about it and we both agree with this. I mean, if Ji was to be with someone, why not someone we know about?! And we could get a granddaughter as well, without having to wait long for it (I know my kid and it would take years). Also, if what I noticed during the party the other day is right, or close to it, there is some interest, too bad Jihyo is slower than Jeongyeon with these things… I swear, this kid has got to begin noticing things or she will get her butt whooped by yours truly…. Not really, but you know what I mean.

“You are not sleeping? What’s wrong?” Looks like I woke Jeong up.

“Nothing, love. Just sleep.”

“Your eyes always betray you, you know that?”

“I was thinking about Jihyo.”

“She seems to be fine lately. I admit I was worried with her breaking after so long, but it looks like she has great people with her, now. Appart from us, I mean.” She ends with a chuckle, holding me tighter and kissing my shoulder.

“That’s not it, I was just remembering some things, and being glad she has those two with her, now.” I love this woman, and the way she looks at me each time still makes my knees weak.

“I know. I just hope she would open up to them a little more. Seems like she isn’t talking yet.”

“Don’t pressure her, Jeong. You know how she gets when she wants to shut the world out.”

“Don’t even joke about it. I don’t want to see her like that again. But, I have a feeling we won’t.” 

“Funny you should say that. I was thinking the same.”

“Now, let’s bring your mood up a little, shall we?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You know, Jihyo could use a little sibling.”

“Do you even think we still can?” I swear, this woman… 

“We should, at least, try. You know, for our daughter's sake.”


	19. Sixteen

I should really have a talk with my moms, not only they are friends with Mrs Son, now they have Sana and I planning their playdates. Not that I’m complaining that they are, finally, out with people who just want them over to have fun, no hidden agenda, but I am complaining that they took my house and forced me into babysitting four adults.

Sana seems to be having a bit more trouble, as she is also trying to maneuver Nayeon amidst this chaos. And I’m putting it politely, these four must be spawned from satan, they are unstoppable drunkards. I devised a escape route for Sana and I, and it involves leaving everything behind and fleeing the country. To which, she laughed and said that hiding in my room would be enough.

So, I have already put an extra mattress for me there, and intend for her and Nayeon to have my bed. The room is also locked, as I know my mothers and they would have made a mess already. Thankfully, the day is already coming to an end, but I doubt they are going out anytime soon, although I also know they won’t be bothering us from now on, as they decided to get into a fuzzball competition.

“Should we retreat while we still can?” Sana says as she sits down beside me with a sleepy Nayeon.

“Absolutely. I doubt they would even notice anyhow.”

“That, I can guarantee they won’t.” She chuckles.

“Nayeonie, would you like to go with unnie and take a shower?” I ask the almost sleeping kid.

Nayeon just nods, rubbing her eyes and yawning. I just get up and take her, signaling Sana to follow us. Once in my room, Sana says she will prepare Nayeon’s pajamas while I wash her, which proved to be much easier than what I expected. 

“Yeonnie, come here and let’s sleep with mommy.” Sana says as soon as I finish getting Nayeon clothed.

“I’ll just go and take my shower while you put her to sleep, okay?” I ask Sana, who just smiles and signs me to go.

I could have waited, probably should have waited for Sana to shower first, as I’m the host, but I wanted to give her some private time with her daughter. I don’t know, it just felt right to leave them alone for a bit at that moment, have some mother-daughter time in this crazy day.

I’m not one to take too long in the bathroom, but I figured it would be good to give them some more time, so my usual fifteen minutes turned to half an hour, as I decided to be as slow as possible, and ended up running Sana a bath while I was at it.

“Sana?” I speak as softly as I could, re-entering the room. She looks at me with her eyebrows raised in question.

“I ran you a bath, you should go and try to relax a little. I’ll keep Nayeon company.” I tell her, as she carefully moves to leave the bed without waking the kid up.

She gets her things and leaves the room, leaving me to look after Nayeonie. Since I can’t be falling asleep right now, I decide to answer some work emails, those have always chased away any sleep I could have. I must say, Nayeon is even more adorable when she sleeps, she curls up a little, laying on her left, and places her right hand right above her nose, closing it a little. I just let out a chuckle and keep on with my task.

Okay, by the tenth email I decided to check the time, Sana has been in there for forty minutes now. That’s way too long for anybody, I better check on her. Thankfully, the door to the bathroom is just hidden by the wardrobe, so light sounds are muffled, meaning I could knock and not wake Nayeon up.

Hearing no response, I decide to open the door, by miracle, not locked, and see Sana passed out in the tub. Reacting on instinct, I pulled her out and opened the window, to let the warm air out and get her to breathe easier. Seeing it’s taking a while, I just go out, get some of my oversized clothes and dress her up, not minding her still being wet, and drag her out into the room.

Finally seeing some reaction, as she looks to be breathing better out of there, I grab a bottle of water and try to wake her up, which seems to work. Once she wakes up, I ask her some simple questions, hoping this will help her back to consciousness, then, give her some water to drink.

“Thanks, Jihyo. I think I should stop taking long baths.” She tries to joke a little.

“Sana, you had me really worried. Does this happen often?”

“Not often, but it’s not the first time. Last time was two years ago, when moms took Nayeon to the mall and I decided to have a long bath.”

“Okay, so promise me you won’t do this anymore. I don’t know what I would have done if something bad happened to you because I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I promise.” She says, almost in a whisper, lowering her head.

I notice that her cheeks are very red, is she still too warm? But I can’t make the room any cooler, or Nayeon may catch a cold. I should just ask, and tell her to go get some fresh air in the balcony, if she is still feeling bad.

“Sana? Are you still feeling bad?”

“No, I’m much better, why?”

“You are still very red. Want me to take you to the balcony to have some more fresh air?”

“O-oh, it’s it’s n-nothing. Imma-I’m okay now, maybe just some side effects still lingering?”

“Good, now go and lay down. I’ll go clean the bathroom and be right back. Just call me if you feel anything.”

I just get up and help her to the bed, making sure she is comfortable before I go and take care of the mess I kind of made getting her out. After I’m done, I just get her things and a dry towel for her. I dressed her up in a hurry, it’s better that she gets out of those wet clothes before she goes to sleep.

“Sana? Still awake?”

She hums and sits up a little. I just hand her her clothes and the towel.

“You should get out of those. They are too wet to be kept on. Don’t worry, I’ll turn the other way. So just change.”

She smiles and gestures me to turn. I can feel my cheeks getting a little warm. This is, afterall, the first time I’m in the same room with someone else while changing. It’s a bit nerve wracking, I think I’m being weird, am I being weird? I’m being weird.

“You can turn back now.” She giggles out.

I turn and she is standing there with a large smile in her face, controlled giggles occasionally, I think she is trying not to wake up Nayeon. She, then, step forward and begins making her way to the bathroom, I guess my face asked all the questions, as she seemed to answer exactly what I was thinking.

“Don’t worry, I’m just taking these away. I don’t like leaving wet things laying around, they get everything else damp.”

My mouth forms a ‘O’ in understanding, and I set out to my wardrobe to get new sheets, mine got wet when I laid her down earlier. I just flip the mattress and get ready to sleep, when I remember the lights are still on. Great, I have to get up again.

“Can I turn off the light, now?”

“Sure, but can you leave the lamp on? Nayeon is a bit scared of the dark, especially when she is in new places.” She answers as she snuggles the kid a bit more and gets comfortable to sleep.

I just nod and proceed to turn on the bedside lamp and off the lights. The rest of the night goes on peacefully, and I admit I was a bit worried about getting out of bed the next morning. But everything seemed fine, at least inside the house. Getting to the kitchen, I find a note from mommy.

‘Jiji,

Don’t worry about making breakfast for us, we went to sleep at four. Just hang out with Sana and little Nayeon until lunch. I’ll cook, just buy everything on the list, in the back.

Love,

Mommy TzuTzu’

I laugh and get on to making us breakfast, Sana should be down with Nayeon soon. I left the room when Sana had already dressed Nayeon up and was getting her to go wash up.

Much as expected, they come down not much later. Nayeon is laughing on her mother’s arms, and they seem to be having a lot of fun in the morning.

“HyoHyo!” Nayeon exclaims, wiggling her arms towards me for a good morning hug.

I just stop what I’m doing and get her, she hugs my neck and gives me some sloppy kisses. Sana laughs and takes her back.

“Just sit down over there, I’m almost done with breakfast.” I tell them, signaling the high chairs at the bar.

“Are you sure that’s enough food for everyone?” Sana asks, moving the fork away from Nayeon, as she started playing with some spoons.

“Oh, they are not joining us. Take a look at the note over there.” I point out mommy’s note and go on to finish breakfast.

It’s nothing fancy, really, just some fruit pancakes and juice. But Nayeon seems to be having fun with the toppings, or rather, deciding on which to choose and then putting it all on.

Spending time like this feels really nice, maybe I should invite Sana over more often? Maybe, next time I should call Momo and Mina to come as well, the four of us can laze around and play with Nayeon all weekend. 

Is it okay to do that? I think I should talk to Dr Tuan about it. Or maybe talk to Momo, she is good with these things. Definitely not Mina, she will say we should all just move in together, and also not Sana, I don't know how to act properly with her, yet.


	20. 17

JTJ and K-S are at the end of our third project together (we did two almost at the same time, but one finished first), and I must admit, Sana has been surprising at all times. She learned how to handle things really fast, and was always up to speed with everything, surprising, considering we have a very fast pace here at JTJ.

Sana, Mina, Momo and I have been hanging out together a lot, with Nayeon, of course, we go out most weekends, or don’t go out at all, and just laze around someone’s place, mostly mine, though. Mina seems to have been having trouble with saying goodbye to Nayeon lately, and I’ve been telling Momo to just get married already (she still says she won’t yet).

All in all, these have been great times, and this calmness makes me anxious, I can’t just bring myself to believe everything will remain like this at all. Dr Tuan has been trying to help me through this, but it’s been a bit fruitless, so, he asked me if I could bring Mina and Momo to have an appointment with him. Looks like he wants to talk to them, without me, I mean. 

I don’t really have a problem with this idea, but I can’t see a point to it, as well. It can’t hurt, right? That is why I’m sitting on their living room, trying to get both to focus on what I have to say to them, which Mina has been making very difficult to get out.

“Okay, can the two of you listen to me seriously for ten minutes?”

“Baby Jiji, it’s been two days since I last saw you, now behave and let me squeeze you.”

“Mina, please. I promise I’ll spend the night and let you two cuddle me as much as you want, but you have to listen first.” 

“You promise?” 

“Yes, I promise, now can you take me seriously for a while?”

“Come on, Minnie. You will have the whole night, just listen for now, okay?!” Momo decides to help and manages to get Mina off of me.

I move to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch, so I can look at both while I speak. This is certainly not what I thought I would be doing, but Dr Tuan says it’s not good for me to keep pushing the subject. Seems like avoiding talking about it will only make everything worse, so here it goes nothing.

“So, we grew pretty close.”

“I would say a bit more than pretty close, but go on.” Momo chuckles.

“And because we got like this, I’ve been really anxious lately. And it’s starting to disrupt my daily life.”

“Jiji, you don’t need to be anxious with us.” Mina begins, but I just hold her hand and shake my head.

“I know I don’t, but that’s not how it works. I really like you two, and I think you are good, but my mind refuses to accept that. And I’ve been having second thoughts about many things, and some anxiety attacks as well.”

“Jihyo, we - How - Why?” Momo stammers, her eyes starting to tear up a little.

“Because I can’t accept that things are really going this well. I keep bringing myself back to expect the worse to come. And my therapist asked me to bring the two of you to a appointment.”

“When?” Mina’s voice comes out resolute, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

“This wednesday, four o’clock?”

“We’ll be there. But you still have more to say, don’t you?” This time is Momo who speaks out very determined.

“I do, but you have to promise not to let this make you pity me or anything.”

“We would never pity you, Jihyo. We love you.” Mina says and hugs me, followed by Momo.

We stay like this for a while, before they break the hug and silently wait for me to talk. Here goes nothing, I guess.

\- - -

“You are both aware I’m not a very standard person. And, with a high I.Q. comes equally big problems. The first problems were when I didn’t really fit my school classes, as I would always be too far ahead even for the teacher. Back then my moms decided to get me tested and see what was really going on, so imagine their surprise when the doctors said they had a genius child. 

It was supposed to be a good thing, except it wasn’t, people don’t really handle different very well. I got sped up to college, just taking the government exams and graduating elementary, middle and high school on the same week. And, I must say, most people didn’t take a six year-old taking higher ranks than adults did.

All that brought too much hate and some are more courageous about acting on their rage towards a kid. So I’ve broken almost every bone in my body, or, I should say, I had almost every bone in my body broken. That were the ones who didn’t mind stopping themselves, the ones who did manage, only gave me some internal bleedings and more than a few concussions.

I spent more time in the E.R. than in the classroom, and when I did go to class, the physical part wasn’t even the worst. The name-calling, the humiliation, the shaming, all the verbal abuse one could think of, were unstoppable. Mostly, because it couldn’t easily be proved, they would do it and just play innocent when asked. And what could a kid do against adults?

I would often be told to just grow up and ignore them. Not mind the countless times I had to replace my backpack, or my school clothes, books, anything they could destroy, really. Sometimes I was blamed for having my desk destroyed and thrown out the window.

My parents did their very best, but even their agents couldn’t protect me the entire time, and those were the times I learned how dark humans could be. They suffered with me, but I think they had it worse, blaming themselves for not doing anything, for letting their daughter be mistreated just for being herself.

Moms always did their best to show me I was perfect just the way I was, but no matter how much love you get, the hate will always get to you, and it got me to breaking point. That’s why I can’t just make myself believe this good life I’m living right now is real. I can’t accept that there are people who want to just be good to me, without needing me for something.

It’s been really hard for me to just embrace you guys and not wait for the worst. I know, my brain knows you are being honest, but it doesn’t let go of everything else. I’ve been anxious because I really like you, and Sana as well. Nayeon is a kid, so I want to give her the love I wasn’t given, but you three are different, I want to be with you, it makes me feel good, but I can’t not think of the bad things that could happen.”

\- - -

Mina and Momo are bawling their eyes out right now, and I know I’m not much better. My nose is already clogged, and I can feel my eyes burning and a headache forming. They just pull me back to the couch and hug me, not saying anything, just crying and letting me cry everything out. No more words are needed right now, all I really want is to be like this until I can’t cry anymore, and they seem to want the same thing.

There is silent understanding between us, they understand my pain, my doubts, my hesitations, I just give them everything, and they take it all with open arms. I understand their love, their acceptance, their care for me, they give me what I need, and I humbly receive it. I don’t know how long it lasts, but it doesn’t matter anymore, I need this, and they will always gladly give it to me.


	21. Dr Mark Tuan

I have been treating Jihyo for a couple of years now, and I must admit, I was, not at all, prepared when I took her case. She was recommended to me by her previous doctor, a colleague, when she got into a block and her previous therapist could no longer help.

It left me dumbfounded when I got to the hospital room and saw her for the first time, a mere thirteen year-old, all bruised, a broken leg, few broken ribs and catatonic. My colleague had filled me in on her case, but never mentioned the real extension of her mistreatment. This was beyond expected, for certain.

It took thirteen days for her to acknowledge me, and that was just slightly turning her head to the door when I came in. So subtle that it would have gone unnoticed, had I not known the state she was in. It took another twenty one days for her to speak something, a hushed ‘bye bye’ when I bid her farewell. It would also have gone unnoticed, had the room not been deadly silent all the time, and had I not been on hyper-alert for any sign at all.

The day she spoke for the first time I rushed to the blue house, I didn’t think on how I was going to reach her mother, but I wasn’t thinking correctly at the time. It was dumb luck Tzuyu was arriving when I was begging at the gates to be let in and speak to the Secretary of State (that was Jeongyeon’s post back then). She got to the guards and explained I was someone who was caring for their daughter, and anytime I was to come by, they should, at least, let Jeongyeon know I was there for her.

It looked like the staff all knew their kid was in the hospital, taking by the whispers and hushed gossips I heard when I was leaving that day. I went there to tell them personally Jihyo had spoke, they were static and, understanbly, cried like little kids when I told them. So much that Jin had to find a way to sneak them out of there before anyone could see the estate they were in.

I told them to go visit Jihyo the next morning, but was very stern about how they should approach her. I even cancelled all the appointments I had that day so I could walk them through it. After that, it was another twelve days of hushed ‘bye bye’s until she finally decided to really talk. We’ve been working together ever since, and it’s the first time I see her opening up to anyone, hence, why I asked her to bring her benefactors.

Obviously, I never said anything to her about the reasons behind their coming here. She never presses for answers, though, and that does worry me, it seems that she got too accustomed to not being heard, or not being taken into consideration that she simply accepts what is given to her. I have already had sessions with her close employees, her mothers are also in therapy with me. All to ensure she won’t fall back to that thirteen year-old, broken and afraid I met all those years ago.

Call me unprofessional, I don’t care anymore, I just can’t allow such a pure and loving soul to get to where she had been. I might not have wavered in front of her, but I spent the week crying myself to sleep when I met her. The first time she flinched her head in my direction I felt like a kid on christmas morning. I came to love the girl as she was my own, and I can’t bring myself to not be protective.

It seems my reminiscing has taken longer than I thought, as I hear the intercom buzz and my secretary telling me they arrived. I just grit my teeth and get ready to, once again, make sure those ‘friends’ are real. We’ve done this many times before, and I must say sometimes were infuriating. But I think this time might be a little different, as Jihyo enters the room with two beautiful women clinging to her arms and resting their heads on her shoulders.

“Welcome, I’m Dr Mark Tuan. You two are Momo and Mina, I take it?” I walk over to greet them with a slight chuckle, as one of them is slightly glaring at me.

“Dr Tuan, this is Momo.” She gestures to the one on her right, she looks to be amused by everything, and we just shake hands casually.

“And this is Mina.” She, then, nudges the one glaring forward and I just grab her hand and give it a shake.

“It’s a pleasure to, finally, be able to meet you two. Have a seat, please, we have much to discuss.” I gesture them to the couch. Jihyo already knows the drill, so she just stands and turns to face me.

“Jiji, are you not going to sit?” Mina asks.

“Oh, no. I’m not staying.” She chuckles in response, and I have to hold back a smile, as the look on Mina’s face is priceless.

“This is a talk for the three of us. Jihyo will be back later on.” I answer their unspoken question.

“Don’t worry too much. You two are going to do just fine.” Jihyo starts, and then turns to me “Mark, I need them.” I get surprised, as she has never used my name before. She, just turns and leaves after that.

I’m still phased, but I manage to sit on my chair, and it seems I’m really stunned, as I hear some giggling from the two, just before Momo speaks.

“So, Doc, why are you the one spacing out?”

“Oh, forgive me. It’s just that, this was the very first time she called me by my name. You two must be very important to her.”

“We try to be. What she just declared surprised us too.” Mina says with a very tender smile on her face.

The rest of the talk goes by rather smoothly, and I learn these two are the real deal. They really do love Jihyo and are very sincere about wanting what is best for her. I also learn they a very different as how they approach her, but incredibly similar altogether.

They both see Jihyo as their soulmate, a part of themselves they didn’t know was missing, and that they can’t imagine how things would be without her anymore. They were very adamant with not wanting to ever part, and how they needed Jihyo in their lives, each in their own way.

Mina was the one who acted and voiced out everything she was feeling, she was clingy, wanted to show her love physically, always voicing out her affection and showing it through her actions, either directly; hugs, kisses, scrubing their back on the shower; or indirectly; making their bed, waking up earlier to have breakfast ready on time, going out of her way to by their favorite icecream all the way across town.

Momo was the one who never showed her love directly, she was the one who acted in the shadows, observing, and making sure they were provided with everything they needed. She could be seen as a protector, of sorts; walking on the outer side of the sidewalk, opening the car door, making sure the groceries were bought, doing the cleaning on her days off. She was also the more perceptive of the duo, she picked up on much more than she let on.

All in all, I was more than satisfied when the end of the session was approaching, however, Mina asked something that made me even more curious, mainly because Jihyo had never mentioned about it, then again, she could most likely not have picked up on it.

“So, Mark, when is Sana coming over?” Mina blurts out.

“Whatever do you mean?” Now I’m really confused.

“Did Jiji not mention her?” She asks with a confused look.

“She has, but isn’t she the girl from K-S Arts, the daughter of the director? Jihyo said she was good at her job, but was still a bit insecure, as it was her first job. Nothing much further, why? Is there something I should know?”

“Well, Sana might be interested in more than just working together. Almost everyone who spent some time around them has noticed already. But, if you are saying Jihyo didn’t show any interest, I’m taking she hasn’t thought about it that way.” Momo is the one to answer.

“I think she just doesn’t know what a romantic relationship might be. She told you how her life went, and she was never loved, in the romantic sense. I believe that having someone willing to be her lover has never even crossed her mind. And I think it might take some push to get her to understand what being a lover even is.”

“How do you mean?” Mina looks confused now.

“She is used to not being liked. I know very well how she is, trust me, but she takes some time to believe people who look to like her. It took two years for her to get her guard down with Sunmi, Eunji and Chorong, and they went through rough patches when the company was beginning. Even Momo took a long time to get her to hang out, and I was trying my best to get her to do that as well.”

“Really? But she is just so precious, how could anyone not be true when saying they like her?” Mina says with disbelief.

“There are a lot of people who would not like her. But your sincerity got through to her. And I’m really happy that I got to know you, finally. However, if all our years together taught me anything, Sana’s interest, as you say, will just go right over her head. She doesn’t have the ability to fathom romantic relationships.”

“And should we help? Or interfere at all?” Momo has asked all the right questions today.

“I think you should. But talk to Sana first, be blunt about it if needed. Talk to her about how she sees Jihyo, and what she intends to do, explain to her a bit about Jihyo’s inability to understand romantic interest, and that you will try and help.”

“How much should we really say?” Momo, again, with the right questions.

“Just enough for her to understand Jihyo’s case is not a ‘normal’ situation. If Jihyo tells it herself, then you can speak freely about it. Until then, just try and get Sana to understand with just enough information. If she really took a liking to Jihyo, she should be able to understand even without knowing.”

“Thanks, Doc. We’ll try. But what about Jihyo, then?” Mina is the one to ask this time.

“Once you talk to Sana, talk to her about romance. How being a couple works, and how it’s different from friendship. Although I think the friendship between the three of you is a bit of a special case.” 

And just as I say the last part, the intercom buzzes again, with my secretary informing Jihyo is back. So I just end our conversation there, and follow them out of the office to bit Jihyo goodbye as well. 

It warms my heart to have learnt Jihyo got herself partners for life. By what we talked today, I can be sure that these two won’t leave her, no matter what happens. I should call her mothers about the matter. But I prefer to talk to them personaly, so I’ll just message Jin for an emergency meeting. I love having dinner at the blue house…


	22. Dezoito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments, I love comments!

“So, was the talk with Dr Tuan as bad as you thought it would be, Mina?” I chuckle, as she was extremely moody about all this the whole week. 

“You know, it was far more interesting than I would have thought.” She answers with an amused smile.

“How about you, Mo?”

“It was great to talk to him. Now I won’t feel as worried when you go to your sessions.”

“Wait, you got worried? Everytime? Mo, you are just adorable, you know that?!” Mina coos and pinches her cheeks.

I can only laugh at these two, they are just too cute. But I have to talk limits during driving to them, as Mina is trying to pinch my cheeks, with Momo trying to get her to settle down. Being free for the rest of the day, I’m taking them out for dinner, not that they know, but Mommy said to drop by with them whenever we have the chance, so why not today?!

“Why are we stopping here?” Mina asks, finally, noticing we are not close to any of our homes.

“I thought of taking you to out for dinner. We are free anyways.”

“But I wanted to make dinner for us.” Momo says as she pouts a bit.

“Mo, I love you, but there was no way I was letting you cook, hun.” Mina chuckles as she gets out of the car.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” I urge them, Mommy has already messaged me to hurry.

“Good evening, ma’am. Please follow me.” The hostess greets and motions for us to follow.

“Okay, this was weird. Ji, are you sure you should be spending money on us in this kind of restaurant? We can just cook at home.” Mina sounds a bit unsure.

“Mitang, just relax, okay? I’m sure about this.”

They just follow to the Chef’s table. Not questioning our being here again. I do hear them murmur, though, and try hard to stifle my laugh, seeing they don’t know where we are yet.

“If you need anything, please, do call.” The hostess says, sitting us down.

“We will, thank you. Is she here?”

“She is, ma’am. I was asked to inform her as soon as you arrive.” She answers, excusing herself.

“Baby Jiji, who is this ‘she’ you are talking about? How dare you cheat on us?” Mina deapans.

“If anything, I would be cheating on her with you. Don’t worry, Mitang.” I laugh.

“Ji, I don’t think it is wise to tease Mina like this. You know how possessive she gets.” Momo whispers, while Mina is busy having some water.

“Don’t worry, Mo. You guys are in for a treat.” I answer as low as I can.

“And why is it that you didn’t call me saying you arrived, young lady?” Mommy demands, as soon as she arrives at the table, surprising the two.

“Mommy, you know I was the one driving. We don’t want accidents, do we?!” 

“But you could have called as soon as you arrived. And you… Oh, hey, kids!”

“Mrs Chou, it has been a while.” Momo says as she gets up to hug Mommy.

“Jihyo never told us where we were.” Mina follows.

“It’s no problem, kids. Now, let Mommy Tzu feed you properly. I always tell Jihyo she hasn’t been eating enough, she looks too skinny.”

“Mommy!” I whine. I don’t like when she starts talking about these things.

“Chou Jihyo, I’m talking to your friends. Be a good girl and just sit there.”

They proceed to laugh and talk for a while, then Mommy goes on to prepare our dinner. Everything goes pretty well, but Mommy comes back and, don’t ask me how, they set a trip to our house on the mountains. It is to happen sometime next month, but I’m guessing they settled it for the holiday.

# # #

Everybody knew this trip would be planned by yours truly, but I never expected it would be this hard to pull it off. I mean, there are two projects happening, Sana has been unrelenting about absorbing as much as she can about everything, since director Son has given her an ultimatum about taking over the creative process.

Can’t say I understand the pressure, but she looks more stressed by the day, guess the getaway came at the right time. On the other hand, Mina and Momo are over-excited, Momo is distracted by work, as we are preparing our summer releases, but Mina went berserk, she is uncontrollable and exhausting both Momo and I. Good thing we got to convince Sana to stay on my place with Nayeon so we could drain Mina a little.

All in all, I’m functioning on autopilot, the tiredness has caught up and I don’t think I’ll be functioning today. Thankfully, mom suggested we rent a van so everybody goes together. And that means I get to try and sleep the whole two hours we’ll take to get there. That also means, Mina will likely be hyper with Nayeon the entire time and tire everyone else out.

They are here! By here I mean Momo and Mina’s, they had made me stay last night, so we could leave together. I just messaged mom and she said she would pick us up, then head to the Sons. I must say, I’m too tired to argue with Mina, so I just went with it. She’s been way too hyper about taking a week off, and last night Momo just locked her out of the room for us to be able to sleep.

Getting to the Sons was a relief to all of us, mommy was about to yell for Mina to settle down, who doesn’t know her, would think she is just excited, but we know better. Sana was looking really nice, but director Son and her wife were adorable, with their hats and short shorts, and huge basket with junk food, holding little Nayeon’s hand and swinging her back and forth. 

Okay, get a hold of yourself, woman. Those two are grandmothers and you can’t be drooling over them like that, and do not. I repeat, do NOT pinch their cheeks when you go greet them. No! Don’t do that!

 

“Good morning, director Son, Mrs Son.” They give me a double hug and I did it….

I pinched their cheeks. What do I do?! They are sure I’m weird now, I should have stayed in the van and pretend to be asleep. Okay, I’m panicking now, I have to apologise. They must- They are laughing? What?

“I told you we still had it!” Mrs Son blurts out.

“You sure did, Dubs. I didn’t think Jihyo would be the one to do it, though. Maybe Yoda?” Director Son manages between laughs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” I mumble, too embarrassed about what I just did.

“What are you two maniacs laughing about?” Mom questions as she approaches.

“This one really is your child!” Mrs Son says and gets back to laughing hysterically.

“Okay, what happened?” Mom turns to me, this time.

“Ithoughttheywerecuteandcouldn’thelpbutpinchtheircheeks.” I blurt out on one breath, still looking down. And I’m certain my face is beyond red right now.

“OH MY, HUN! GET OVER HERE! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!” Mom screams to mommy, who seems to be very displeased with losing whatever bet they just made.

“You two never change.” Mrs Son adds.

“Why change something that’s already perfect?” Mommy says as she hands off the twenty.

“You two were betting on me about what, this time?” They gulp and begin trying to laugh it off.

“Could we head out now? Momo and I can’t hold those two anymore.” Saved by Sana, we all head to the car so we can get going.

The trip was noisy, as one could have guessed, with the rest being filled in on my slip up. Mina and Momo couldn’t contain themselves and asked if they could do it too, Sana was whining about being embarrassed, and Nayeon just wanted to be pampered along with her grandmas.

I just put my headphones on and hoped to get some sleep on the way there. This crowd is already too much into the vacation spirit, and I’m spent with the vacation planning. Why do I let moms do that to me? Nobody knows. Let’s just enjoy.


	23. Jeongyeon

This week was hard to be let off, so much that I didn’t. Jin will come over on wednesday to retrieve the paperwork I’m bringing over and drop some more. And I’ll have to go out on friday for a press conference in the morning, I’ll likely go in the middle of the night to be there on time. The joys of being president, I guess.

At least I get to spend time with my little fuzzy, bubbly, dorky, tiny princess. Tzu would probably kill me by the description I just thought about, but she thinks the same, just pretends not to when HyoHyo whines about being a grown up already. It’s adorable, trust me, not that I would ever be able to say that and go unharmed… Mostly by Tzuyu, I swear that woman forgets I must appear in front of the nation, and I can’t be seen with hickeys all over my neck.

Back to Jihyo, she’s been happier lately, especially after she began hanging out with the couple of weirdos. Don’t get this wrong, I really like those kids, but they are weird. Dubs kid is really like her when it’s about people she likes, I see she has already got a soft spot for our Jiji, but Sana doesn’t deny her origins, Chae’s cautioness shows through, although the shyness seems to not have been passed on at all.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Come here, hun. Cuddle this sexy body you love so much.”

“Not that much. I’m just going to sit here a fair distance from your disgusting ass.”

“Is that how you talk to the president?”

“No, that’s how I talk to my idiot wife.” Saying that, she pulls me into a hug. I can just smile and scoot over, this woman never changes.

“How are we married for so long? You are terrible.”

“That, my dear, is because you can’t live without this hot body, and my lovely personality.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night.”

“So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking?”

“What I’m always thinking. Jihyo.”

“What about her?”

“She seems happier lately.”

“She has been. Momo is to thank for that.”

“I know. And Dr Tuan said we don’t have to worry about them at all.”

“But you can’t help but consider the what ifs.” Not a question, I know she is worrying as well.

“Neither can you. But I’m glad it’s those two, and Dubs’ kid seems to like her too.”

“I really did hope she didn’t get this from you, but looks like I had no luck.”

“What now?”

“You are so dense it’s cute. But it’s infuriating nonetheless.”

“If you could actually say what you mean, it would be great.”

“Huh, I love you, but you are dumb as a door about some things.”

“Are we swearing at each other, now?!” This is getting frustrating.

“No at all.” She looks around. “Sana is having a thing for our Jihyo.”

“A thing?”

“She has romantic feelings for our daughter?”

“OH!” She shushes me. “So she wants Jiji to be her girlfriend type of thing?”

“Yeah, that. And no, you can’t go and tell anyone that.” She sighs as she tries to stop me before I even make a move.

“Fine. But why am I just hearing about this now?” 

“Because, love, you are slow on these. And I swear our daughter is even slower than you, if that’s possible.”

“Well, Sana has her work cut out for her, then.”

“That she does.”

We just laugh and keep snuggled to one another, watching the kids play on the snow. By that I mean Mina and Nayeon sledding creatively and Sana and Momo panicking, while trying to get them to be safe. Jihyo seems to be on a heated conversation with Chaeng, probably business stuff, and Dubs is looking lovingly at them, stifling some yawns along the way.

If she weren’t ours, I could have sworn Jihyo was their daughter. But I must admit they are all so adorable. Dubs is corny and awkward with the people she loves and Chae is excitable and childish, my kid is all that with a elephant dose of shyness. Also they are all small and cute, especially with those old hags on colored overalls and children characters bucket hats. 

I’m still salty over losing the bet, but I don’t know if I would have held back as well. Tzuyu and I made a bet on who would be the first one to pinch their cheeks, we knew they would pull off something like this, and made the bet when we picked up the girls. I bet it would be Jihyo, YuYu bet it would be Mina. I must say I wavered a little there, but I won, nevertheless.

“You know.” Tzuyu starts after some time watching them. “Dubs and I-”

“Whenever you and Dubs are onto something, havoc is on the way.” I cut her off, getting a slap on the back of my head in the process.

“Be nice. Anyway, Dubs and I want to push Jihyo and Sana together.”

“I thought you didn’t want to interfere?”

“I didn’t, but seeing as she is too much like you, and I like Sana, I just put the seed on Dubs’ head and she suggested it herself.”

“You are one manipulative mistress.” 

“Maybe. But you want grandchildren too. And we know Sana’s family well enough.”

 

“That- You’re right. As always. But do we know if Ji would want it?”

“We know she isn’t opposed to Sana. She just doesn’t know how to romance, and that’s where we need to go and help her whenever she comes to us. Also, no throwing the L-bomb on her.”

“I wouldn't. It’s not like I do it on purpose as well.”

“I know, and that’s why you have to be extra careful. We can’t force her to recognise the feeling, she is still learning how it’s different from what she has with Mina and Momo.”

“I’m not sure about that. Those three look too close to me.”

“You do know your agents didn’t see what they, mainly you, thought they saw, right?”

 

“How did yo-”

“I’m your wife, do you really think all these years were for nothing?”

“Still, not taking your word for it. Now let’s get those rascals and have dinner, I’m starving.”

“Sure. You call them and I’ll get to dinner.”

 

The rest of the night goes really well. JIhyo and Sana helped Tzuyu make dinner, Chaeng made dessert, and Mina, Momo and I did the dishes, while Dubs was looking after Nayeon. Guess that’s how we are set to work together this week. Not much later, Tzu and I are already in bed, she is doing whatever on her phone and I’m reading through some papers, there is a shy knock on our door. Only Jihyo would knock like that, as if apologising while knocking.

“Come in, sweetie.” Tzuyu answers, putting her phone aside. I put the papers on the bedside table as well.

“Moms, can I sleep here tonight?”

 

“Come here, honey.” I say, patting the space between us.

Jihyo looks five years-old right now, with her pink pokemon pajamas, holding her pillow and looking like she just wet her bed again. This never fails to make me melt, an I can see Tzu is not much better, she just hold up longer, but I know what lies behind that sassy façade. Jihyo climbs up and settles between us grunting adorably at the effort, I swear I’ll kill whoever tries to hurt her again with my bare hands.

“Talk to us, sweetie.” Yu says and we just wait for her to speak.

“Moms, I don’t know what to do.” She says, after much contemplation.

“Do about what, darling?” I just hope my voice didn’t give me away.

“About Sana. I mean, I like her, but it’s not like i like Mina and Momo. At the same time, it is. But I also feel something different? I don’t know. Is it weird? It’s weird, right? I-” She stammers out in one breath.

“It’s okay, munchkin. You don’t have to worry about it that much.” I cut her before she rambles for too long.

“What do you think about Sana, baby?” Yu asks in a chuckle.

“I like to be with her. But it’s different. I like to be with Mina and Momo to, but they give me different feelings. I don’t know what it is. When it’s about Mina and Momo, I’m safe, I know they are going to have my back no matter what, just like you. But with Sana, I feel like I want to be close to her always. Like she makes me feel a kind of warmth I never felt before, and I feel like I want to hug her without reason. It’s weird, I know.”

 

“Chou Jihyo, stop diminishing yourself. This is not weird at all. You just never felt it. And it’s okay to not know what to do. Just be yourself, and come to us if you think you need to. We will always help you the best we can.” And that’s one of the reasons I married this woman, she always knows how to take care of the ones she loves.

“Okay, mommy. Can I just sleep with you tonight? I’m not feeling too well right now.” This cutie doesn’t know how precious she is.

“Sure you can. Let’s get you sleeping, then. Jeong, get the lights.”

I turn the light off as quickly as I can, and jump back to bed so I can hug my two precious girls until morning. I did have to finish these papers today, but my girls will always be my top priorities. It may or may not have something to do with how adorable Jihyo is today, but I’m not saying anything…

This is already turning out to be a very interesting trip.


	24. 19

“Do NOT let her have candy, she’s not going to eat lunch. I’ll be back in a few hours, good luck.” Sana says as she leaves.

Sana had to go solve some problems in town, so I volunteered to look after Nayeon while she’s out. Why? Because Moms are huddled up on the conference room with Jin and won’t be out until dinner, Momo and Mina are out hiking and the Sons told us they were setting for a new record in sleeping, so Sana and I were the only ones left. She got a call from K-S Arts, and had to leave, so it’s just Nayeon and I for the next couple of hours.

“HyoHyo! Can we pway?”

“Ofcourse we can! What do you want to do?”

“Pew pew game!” She says making finger guns, meaning shooting games.

“Okay, let’s choose one and we’ll play.”

“Pew pew pew pew!” She tries to run towards the tv. I say try because she can’t run very well. It looks…. Different.

I managed to keep her distracted for about one and a half hour, that was until she remembered her mom was not with us and decided it was a great moment to try and convince me giving her candy was a good idea. Obviously, Nayeon never needed to convince me of anything, I would spoil her whenever I had the chance.

“HyoHyo!”

“What is it, Nayeonnie?”

“Nayeonnie want candy. Just a wittle bit? Pwease?” Oh, cr-poop. 

“Okay, but just one.”

“Yay!” She beems up. 

Getting to the kitchen, I sit her on the balcony and get the candy jar. 

“Okay, choose one and then we go play again.”

“This one!” She chooses a piece of gum. At least it won’t ruin her appetite.

And so we go back to the living room and start building a pillow fort. All’s fun and games until the is a war. Read ‘I invade the fort and attack her with tickles’. Nayeon laughs too much, and panic runs over me, as I notice her gum is not on her mouth anymore.

So, fearing the worst, I just put her down and say I’m going to the bathroom. As soon as I’m in, I run to the mirror to check where the gum might have landed, and, with my luck, it’s on my hair. I’ll go back to check on Nayeon and try to remove this.

“Yeonnie, can we watch tv a little?”

“HyoHyo no pway?”

“We will, but HyoHyo is tired, can we stop for a little bit?”

“Okay!”

Great, now I can try to fix this and not have to worry her. And guess what? It’s not working, I managed to remove some of it, but this gum stuck to my hair and doesn’t seem to have any intentions on getting off. A trip to town it is, I guess.

“Yeonnie, how about we go to town?”

“Go out and pway?”

“How about we go and make you a princess today?”

“Yay! Pwincess!”

She shouts as she jumps off the couch. I know I’ll have to spend a little more than I planned, but I need to keep her distracted while I get my hair cut. So, I’m taking her to the parlor so she can have a princess hair and makeup done, and get a princess dress, while the beautician figured out what to do with this mess on my head.

It was really fun, actually. But now my hair is just above my shoulder, and I don’t know how much of a shock it will be for everyone else when we get back to the house. Nayeon was too happy to notice anything besides herself, I must say she looks too cute on her pink, fluffy dress.

Back to the house, I sigh in relief when I see Sana is not back yet. It would be way harder to explain everything had she got back before we did. But, by the sounds of it, Momo and Mina are back and trying to make something to eat. Deep breaths, let’s go in.

“Yeonnie, why don’t you go show grandmas that you are a princess now?!”

“HyoHyo come too!” her little pout has me weak on the knees.

“Okay, but I have to help auntie Mina and auntie Momo right after.”

“Okay!”

With that, I head to the Sons room, so I can make sure Nayeon is safe before heading down to the kitchen and make sure the house won’t be set on fire anytime soon. 

*knock knock* “Excuse-me, Mrs Son? Director Son?”

“Come in.” 

Nayeon runs inside and jumps on the bed with her grannys as soon as the door opens. They immediately start praising her and jumping on the bed. Sometimes I wonder where they get this much energy.

“So, I have to ask if Nayeon can be with you for awhile, I need to check the kitchen and make sure Momo and Mina are still alive.”

They look at me, and go blank for a few moments. Then, they start squealing as they run to get me in a bone crushing hug and a lot, I mean a L.O.T. of cheek pinching.

“Can I be excused now?” I try to negotiate.

“Absolutely not, we are pinching your cheeks here. So be a good girl and stop talking, you are distracting us.” Mrs Son demands.

I just sigh and wait a little longer. This is, by far, the easiest to handle reaction I’ll have. Mina and Momo are going to be straining, and I don’t even want to think about moms. 

“Okay, I really have to go now. And Nayeon is getting jealous, she is a princess today.”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that. Yeonnie! Come with grangran, let’s play!” Director Son says, going back to their granddaughter and dragging her wife along.

I bolt out of there as fast as I can, promising Nayeon that I would be back as soon as I could to play more. Now I need to get ready to face the wrath of Mina’s affection, the one not even Momo can appease. I can still hear them at the kitchen, a good sign, at least they are still alive, not sure about being well, though.

“Are the two of you trying to kill us all, or just yourselves?” 

“Baby Jiji! You are ba-” Mina says and comes to a halt when she sees me.

“Mittang, what ha-” Momo turns around to ask and freezes as well.

Oh, boy. They look excited, dangerously excited. There is a glint of something in their eyes, I don’t think I like it. They are jumping in place, now. Oh sh-.

“BABY JIJI IS ADORABLE! COME HERE!” Mina screams (really just slightly loud talking), and they almost tackle me to the ground. I’m sure I won’t be able to feel my back later today, as they’ve got me in a very uncomfortable and slightly painful position.

They must have been satisfying themselves with my body for a while, as I can see Sana coming in with two bags of something she bought in town. And I can see another attack coming, she has the exact same excitement and weird glint in her eyes as I saw on these two.

“OH MY! HOW DID NOBODY TELL ME ABOUT THIS?” Sana lets out and Mina and Momo stop and look at her.

“Sachan! Look at what Baby Jiji did! Come here, we’ll share her a bit.” Mina says as they reposition and Sana jumps in the pile.

Not really a pile, as we are all standing, well, they are standing, I’m being hoisted up (don’t ask me where they got the strength to do it) and squeezed by three over-excited women who don’t seem to be willing to let me go anytime soon. Guess I’ll just wait for them to get it all out.

As they let me go, finally, I get ready to face the final boss, namely, moms. It’s still early for them to have finished, but I know they won’t be doing any more conferences from now on. It’s mom’s rule, she never takes conferences after three in the afternoon, less it’s a national emergency. So it’s okay to go and give them the news. Also, they would never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t come to them as son as possible.

Knocking on the door, I can just hope Jin is the one to answer, it’s better that they see me at the same time, they won’t bicker that way. Trust me when I say it, nobody needs to be near them when they are bickering. 

Good thing it is Jin, whe silently squeals and hugs me, but he know to be discreet with those two, so it doesn’t take very long. I can’t say the same for moms, who are screeching (would wailing be a better word?!) and trying to fight each other off of me right now. I knew they would be loud, but never knew they would be this loud. I’m really getting a headache with them, but it’s better to have them react however they want all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chap is THE most overused plot trigger. Stick with me, I promise it won’t turn out like it usually does. But it IS overused and a bit predictable, although it does help move things along. And I would probably go on eternally if nothing major was to happen. Just hear me out, it’s gonna be good (I hope).


	25. Vinte

These last two days have been too hard. I know there wasn’t much of a choice, and it is my own fault for not listening to Sana, but cutting my hair has proved to be one of the most dubious choices I’ve made in my life. Moms haven’t stop bickering with the Sons about who would get to cuddle me through the night, Mina and Momo had snatched me from under their noses, refusing to hand me over no matter what, and Nayeon and Sana haven’t given me room to breathe whatsoever.

I’m really grateful for all the love they are giving me, but I would love to be able to go to the bathroom by myself (which is not happening at all), and don’t get me started with showering. I had to proclaim Nayeon would be the only one to be allowed to go in with me and threaten to go back home to get them to stop. 

The good thing is, we are going back home today, and I’m taking two days off so I can have time to myself with none BUT myself. This high energy and hyperness is tiring me out. Also, time to go down to the park to run away from moms’ packing madness, of course I’m taking Nayeon and saying we are out to have some last minute fun. It’s wrong, but not the real reason I’m bolting right now.

You see, moms tend to, pretty much, install themselves completely when they arrive anywhere, so, once the time to go back home comes, they have spread through the entire place and end up getting anyone and everyone around them to freak out about it. Thankfully, Jin taught me to flee for my sanity from a very young age.

SO! To the park it is!

“Yeonnie, wanna go to the park with unnie?”

“HyoHyo! Two the pwak!”

“Sana, want to come with us? We are going for a last minute play time.”

“Well, I don’t really have anything else to do, so let’s go!”

And that’s how we ended up running around and rolling on the grass… Until Mina and Momo joined us looking like zombies, I could just laugh as they start complaining that they were left for dead at the house and we should have dragged them out when they said they wanted to sleep more. 

“Tell you what, I’ll treat us all to some ice cream. Will you two feel better?” I try to appease them.

“I love you, Ji!” Momo jumps up and hugs me.

“Great, because you are coming to help me.” 

“HyoHyo! Yeonnie go two?!” Nayeon grabs the hem of my shirt as I try to leave.

“Is it okay, Sana?”

“Sure, just don’t let her convince you she can eat the biggest one. The small is enough.” Sana laughs and goes back to her conversation with a very grumpy Mina.

The ice cream stand was really close, and a decent distance from the street, so one can imagine my surprise when everything went down. I told Momo to look after Nayeon fighting the squirrel (don’t ask) while I ordered and paid, then went to stand next to her while we wait, when we hear people screaming and very loud horns.

I look back and see a black blotch heading towards us, more specifically, towards Nayeon. I don’t know how, but next thing I know is Nayeon screaming in pain. I’m relieved to see she is alive, but try to focus and see what is going on. Seems like it’s not as bad as it could have been.

Nayeon’s leg is broken, the bone is poking out, Momo is shaken but hasn’t been harmed, we are too close to the car, I should try and move further away. Huh? I can’t move? Sana and Mina are running over, maybe they can tell me why I can’t move?

“Mina, call the ambulance! NOW!” Sana shouts as she approaches.

“Nayeon, sweetie, it’s going to be okay. You are okay.” She hushes, trying to comfort her daughter.

 

“Mo? Momo?! HIRAI MOMO!” Mina screams at her girlfriend, who seems to snap out of a trance and hugs her, crying.

Oh, good. Everybody has assistance, now. I can close my eyes a little, I’m really sleepy, and I can’t move anyways. I’ll just close my eyes for a little. They are okay now.


	26. Chaeyoung

Accidents happen, luckily, Nayeon came out of it with only a broken leg, not so luckily, Jihyo was pretty beat up. I’m not saying Nayeon’s leg is going to be fine after a week in a cast, quite the contrary, she went under two repair surgeries, but is recovering more than well, right now. Jihyo managed to shield her quite well. And, for that, I owe her my life, now.

Jihyo, on the other hand, got her knees badly damaged, as the car went over their legs, and got a severe concussion from when she hugged Nayeon and took the fall. Also, she had a really bad cut on her head, and a nasty bruise where her chipped rib is. Doctors say she is stable, but haven’t got her to wake up yet.

Obviously, it made the news, Jeongyeon was desolate and Tzuyu was furious, still is, but managed to control herself and get Jeong to make the public announcement regarding the first daughter getting involved in a car crash. After the formalities, Tzu went out on a blood hunt, and the guy, along with everyone involved, don’t seem to have much of a future ahead of them. Jeong is just being the big ball of mush she is and hasn’t left her daughter’s room since.

Headlines everywhere read ‘President’s daughter on a horrific accident! Who would attack the first family?’ or anything like that. Journalists were swarming like a cackle of hyenas, everywhere we looked. Good thing Jihyo is not much of a public figure, so she went under the radar when transfered.

It’s been two weeks now, and things have calmed down. At least, to the public eye, within our, now, big family, everything is still in turmoil. Jeong and Tzu are a mess, but haven’t functioned since they got the call, the image of bloody Jihyo on a stretcher didn’t help either. Even Dub and I were beyond frightened when we saw it.

Momo can’t stop blaming herself for not helping, saying she was just right there and still didn’t do anything. Mina is devastated, but trying her best to keep her girlfriend from going further down her spiral of bad thoughts. Mark has been working with them daily, it’s starting to take some effect. Dubs is worried, obviously, but she is more focused on helping out with Nayeon, Sana….

Seeing my daughter like this, I admit I can’t begin to imagine how Jeongyeon and Tzuyu pulled through with Jihyo. Sana has been broken since that day, she saw everything happening in front of her eyes, and got devastated by everything. She isn’t unresponsive, but she is completely lifeless, trying to put on a strong face for Nayeon, but her eyes betray her. The woman she fell deeply in love with, the one she was intending on spending the rest of her life with, is badly injured for saving her daughter.

There is no way I would understand how that feels. I can’t picture myself on her place, two people you love unconditionally about to be hit by a car, one takes the damage to save the other, and you couldn’t even convey your feelings yet. She was set on getting to be with Jihyo slowly, her mothers talked to us about it and asked for a lot of patience and persistence. Sana was willing, she had already asked for Jihyo’s hand. Only to have her almost die in front of her, if the image of her arriving at the hospital got Dahyun and I shaken, I don’t want to think of how terrifying it must have been to witness it all.

Doctors said they would try and wake her up tomorrow, seemingly, she should be able to get over the pain on medications by now. Her knees were severely damaged, the right one was more damaged, but both in very bad shape, so she was put under until she would be able to cope. All we can do is hope for her to be well.

I met Jihyo a few years ago, she seems like she doesn’t remember, but we met on the first time she went to my company. I remember this meek little girl, afraid to interact with the receptionist and tell her she had an appointment. Chorong had to take the reigns and take care of things, I thought she was a new employee or something, and even had some second thoughts about working with JTJ.

They weren’t anything back then, Jihyo had managed her very first success, and I never thought they could even afford us. I sat the meeting anyways, even though I asked the welcoming team to take charge, as they do everytime we start negotiating with new companies. And I must confess, once Jihyo began speaking, I was impressed, and agreed with the partnership that came to prove itself to be one of the best ones the company has ever had.

I can’t understand how half my team is head over heels for her and the other half is fangirling, to me she is just this adorable little ball of rainbow cotton candy that I must squeeze with all the love I can muster. But, maybe it’s my old lady senses, not that I would ever admit to being an old lady, especially in front of Tzuyu.

But, after a while working with them, I found out that it was not only something from my team. The JTJ people are just the same, talking to Chorong I found out that they have a real rule where nobody can make a move on Jihyo, save if Jihyo initiates it herself, and they had to fire quite a few people because they got mad and started acting up once she never returned their advances. I guess Sana’s competition was always fierce.

“Ma, you should take mom home and have some rest.”

“Sana, we came so YOU could go and rest a bit.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Sweetie, you must try. Go home, take a shower and try to sleep a little. They are going to wake her up tomorrow.” I move for her to sit on my lap, seeing her like this breaks my heart a little more everyday.

“I know, but I can’t seem to rest.”

“Tell you what, I’ll take you home and make sure you are showered, fed and tucked in, how about that?”

“Weren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, here?!” She chuckles, it’s nice to see a little humour is still there.

“Dubs will stay. C’mon, let me take my cute little squirrel home and take care of her.”

She just laughs a little and allows me to drag her. I have her bid goodbye to Nayeon and Dubs, promising to come back soon, and take her home. She manages to fight to stay awake the entire way back. Seeing her this drained leaves a pang in my heart that won’t leave until all this is over. For fear she would be way too tired, I make sure to accompany her throughout her shower and make her eat her dinner before tucking her in for the night and telling our headmaid to keep an eye on her, promising to come back early in the morning to check up on her.

Right now, I can only hope for Jihyo to be alright and that nothing goes wrong when she is woken up tomorrow. I don’t even want to think what will happen if anything, at all, goes wrong.


	27. 21

Huh?! This is weird, I can’t move, there is something in my mouth, what is this pain I feel all over? Last thing I remember is a car coming our way, nayeon got hurt, but she would be fine. What happened? I just closed my eyes for a minute, just a little rest, I felt alright. Maybe I wasn’t?! I should try to open my eyes now. I have to find out where I am, at least.

My eyes sting, maybe it’s the strong light, there is this strong smell of cleaning products, and some very loud beeping. An unfamiliar ceiling. Hospital? Why am I here? I was fine, just closed my eyes for a minute. Is there someone around? Oh, a doctor, I should ask her what is happening. There seems to be something on my mouth, though.

“Jihyo, hello, I’m doctor Kim Chungha. I need you to be still right now, okay?”

“She seems responsive, let’s remove the tube and see how she responds.” The doctor seems to be talking to someone.

A nurse comes into view and starts removing something around my neck, the tape she is removing from my face burn a little, seems they were there for some time. 

“This is going to feel bad, don’t worry, it’s going to be over fast. Cough as much as you need bt try not to move too much, okay?” The nurse warns, she looks nice.

The feeling is awful, it’s like throwing up but it doesn’t end soon, when it ends, there is a fit of coughs, and my throat burns, there is a thirst that comes with it, and I don’t want to drink anything, really, I think I can’t right now.

“Good girl, just cough it out. I need you to try and drink this.” The nurse says and helps me get the straw on my mouth.

It helps, but my throat still burns. They bring the bed up, somewhere between sitting and laying, it hurts a bit, mainly my sides, but now I can see better. My right leg is in a cage? It seems. The left one is on a cast, my arms are heavily bandaged and the worried looks I’m getting from doctor Kim are not very assuring.

“Okay, Jihyo, I want you to try to talk only when you feel you can. Right now, your readings are very good, and we need you to tell us what you remember, can you do that?” Doctor Kim requests.

I nod before trying to produce any sound. It hurts, almost as if something is clawing at my throat from inside, but the sound comes.

“Nayeon.” It comes out lower than I had expected, but doctor Kim seems to have heard me.

“She is fine. She broke her leg, but that’s all there was, you took almost all the damage.”

I smile, good thing she is alright. 

“Now, what is the last thing you remember?” Doctor Kim continues.

“Car, Nayeon’s leg, everybody crying. I shut my eyes just for a minute and woke up here.”

“This is really good, you don’t seem to have any memory damage. We are going to let the others in, but don’t strain your voice too much. Nurse Choi will come back later with your medications. If you feel anything, call for us right away. We will run more tests later this evening, I want you to remain awake for as long as you can, okay?” Dr. Kim advises and proceeds outside to talk to someone. Probably to advise moms about me.

Nurse Choi finishes up and leaves a lot of water on the bedside table, telling me to drink as much as I can and that I must call whatever happens, even if it’s just a little headache. Moms come in as soon as the nurse leaves, they look beat, it’s always been like this, but they are getting older, I shouldn’t be putting them through these things still.

They hug me to the best of their abilities, it’s not a very easy task when I’m pretty much docked here. Their faces are tired, but theirs eyes tell me they are happy I’m still here. They are talking, but it’s hard to make out any words amongst the crying and hushed voices.

“I’m sorry.” That’s all I manage to say before another coughing fit.

“Don’t you ever think this was your fault. We are sorry you are here ag-” Mom chokes out, before falling into desperate sobbing.

“It’s as hard for us as it is for you, hun. We were worried.” Mommy says, cupping my face, she seems to be holding on better.

“I know, I just didn’t want to bring you two here again.” 

“There are some more people waiting, can we let them in?” Mommy continues.

“How are they?” 

Mom just smiles, a hint of sadness and relief dancing on her eyes, as she opens the door to a rather distressing scene. Mina and Momo are crying to the point of having a disturbing trail of snot dangerously making its way to their chin. And the Sons, who are clinging to each other and already crying. They all look like the dead, pale skins, dark circles on their sunken eyes, caved in cheeks and wobbly postures.

Mom motions them all in, and I can see the, almost, fearful way they enter the room. It makes me feel a slight ping in my heart, I got them worried, people are not well because of me again. I need Mark, this is not good, but I should let them worry a little less, right now.

“Hey, guys.” I am trying to give them my best smile, but it seems it’s not working.

Mina and Momo are the first ones to snap. Mina lounges at me, and Momo manages to stop her on time, and I release a very honest sigh. Moms seem to have panicked a little as well.

“Calm down, babe. Gently, remember?!” Momo’s voice sounds so weak right now it clenches my heart.

Mina just nods slightly and proceeds to hug me with, maybe, a little too much care. Momo does the same, followed by the Sons. We talk for a while before they excuse themselves, I ask moms to wait a little and ask them if Mark could come, I need help before it starts again. 

Later in the evening, as I was beginning to drift off to sleep again, I spot a figure lingering by the door. She can be cute sometimes, and I just let her do her thing for a while before calling out.

“You know, standing out there may get lonely.”

She jolts a little and, shyly, opens the door, letting herself in and closing it behind her.

“Ho-how did you know I was here?” Her voice is even worse than her appearance, and she looks completely beat up.

“I’m a psychic.” 

“I didn’t know if you were awake.”

“Sana, you can wake me up anytime you want. And I wanted to see you.” 

“I a- I came to see how you are doing.” Her pink cheeks make an appearance, even though they’ve sunken in so much.

“I’m as well as I can be. You don’t look too hot, though. Come here, give us a hug.”

I can only chuckle at what I’m seeing right now, who would have ever thought that THE Son Sana would be this meek little girl. I can feel she lost a lot of weight as I hug her, her bones are more protruding, not to mention she looks greyish, overall exhausted. This sight does make me swallow a dry lump that forms as I think about her like this.

“How is Nayeonnie? Is she holding on well?” I make sure to have her sit on the bed with me and hold her hand, looks like it’s working.

“She is great, her leg got badly injured, but the doctors said she will be fine with proper treatment. Her surgeries went well, she should be out in a few more days.”

“That’s great news! I’m glad she is well. And how are you?”

“Holding. But you got me worried sick.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t apologise, you saved my daughter’s life, I don’t know how I would ever repay you.”

“There is no need to. I think of her as my daughter as well.”

“I would like……” She mumbles it so low I can’t make out anything.

“You can say it. No need to be afraid.” 

“I said, I would like it if you were her mother too.”

“Huh?”

“Jihyo, I want to be with you.” 

“But you are, we are here with each other.”

“No, I mean. Yes, but that’s not what I meant.”

“Calm down. Just tell me.”

“I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you.”

“Shouldn’t we start from the beginning?”

“I don’t want to risk it again. I need to be with you, I want you for the rest of my life.”

“Would we be Chous of Sons?”

“Oh, we certainly would be Cho- ”

She stops and looks at me and I can clearly see the gears turning on her head to make sense of everything. It’s endearing, really. This wonderful and imposing woman having this much trouble wrapping her head around me agreeing to date her.

Honestly, I don’t know where to go from here, and I know it’s likely not my best decision, perhaps… Maybe?! But Sana is a great person, we work well together, I like spending time with her, it’s good. Going to the park with her and Nayeon, just to run around and do nothing, or sitting down at the balcony and look at the city with a cup of hot chocolate wrapped in blankets.

I never thought we needed anything beyond being great friends, I mean, it works with Mina, Momo and I. It’s not like I don’t want to, and that I have any reason not to do it, although I have no idea where to go from here. Maybe I should ask Mark tomorrow… Oh, right, Mark! (don’t tell him I don’t call him Dr Tuan in my mind)

“I do have something to ask you, though.”

“Anything.” It comes out a bit too eager.

“Calm down. I would just like it if you could meet my therapist?” She smiles.

“Ofcourse. But that means you said yes?”

“You do have to get through my moms though.”

“Oh, already did. Don’t worry.”

“What?” Did she just...

“What?” She has a mischievous smile right now, I don’t know if I like it.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Son Sana, don’t you try to get away from this.”

“Jihyo, you need to rest. It’s not good for you to get angry.”

“I just give up.” I swear, this woman.

“Don’t give up on me, though. You just said yes.”

“I’m seriously reconsidering.”

“You know you want this just for yourself.”

“I’m just agreeing to this because I want Nayeon. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“So if I just hand her over you won’t need anything else?”

“Glad you are following. Now just hand her over and we can move on.”

“Chou Jihyo, you can be a prick when you want to.”

“I know, but you handed it to me, you have to agree.”

“I guess I did. Doc Kim didn’t let me bring you a ring, though. SO! I’m going to do the asking again later.”

“I would love to say yes again. Now go take care of my daughter.”

“She’s yours already, now?! Don’t worry, I’m here for you today. Mommy is with her.” 

“So I’m stuck with you until morning?”

“Yup. You are stuck with me for good.”

I can just laugh, maybe this wasn’t a bad decision after all. But what do I do? Do we hang out, and cuddle, and just be with each other? But I do that with Mina and Momo, is there anything different? I mean, isn’t it enough to be friends? Is this like being friends but we get to room together when we travel? I should really talk to Mark.


	28. Two Two

It’s never a bad morning to wake up with a pretty girl holding your hand, but I’m worried that Sana is going to have a sore back all day, by the position she is sleeping. The medication is starting to wear off, and my legs a starting to sting a bit, at least I’m still not feeling my ribs, I bet it will be a lot worse when it happens. An-

“CHOU JIHYO, YOU BETTER NOT BE DYING!” And that’s why I told Chorong not to say anything when she called in yesterday.

“Lee Sunmi, you keep your voice down or I’m kicking you out of this hospital right now!” Oh, Chorong is here too, that’s a relief.

Sana was jolted awake by their noise, and I just motion her to the bathroom, she goes off with a giggle to fix herself up a little. The noise is getting closer, and she comes back just before they burst through the door and freeze a little, eyes bouncing between Sana and I.

“Soooo…. We could come back later.” Sunmi says with a weird smirk.

“And why would you do that?”

“I- We- Nevermind.” Am I missing something here? I knew Sunmi was a bit odd.

“So, Ji, how are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better, but how are you holding the fort, Chocho?”

“You do know we can handle ourselves fine, right?” Sunmi snorts.

“I picked you all personally, did you really think I would believe it?” As always, my squinting my eyes to them seems to work.

“Eunji may or may not have thrown a party in your office and broken fish-bear.” Sunmi jumps behind Chorong as soon as she lets out this information.

“Ji, we need you to calm down, that monitor thingy is beeping too much.” Chorong tries.

“YOU ROOFIANS BROKE FISH-BEAR?” 

“Good luck with this, I’m calling the doctor.” Sana says as she, masterfully, slips out of the room.

“YOU ARE ALL FIRED!”

“Now, let’s not declare a blood hunt.” Chorong tries.

“I DON’T CARE! YOU PARTIED IN MY OFFICE WITHOUT ME AND BROKE FISH-BEAR!”

“Ji, look, it’s not that bad, we can glue it.” Sunmi tries to negotiate.

“OH, GREAT. FISH-BEAR IS GONE AND, SURE, LET’S JUST PUT SOME GLUE ON IT!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but I believe that you might want to calm down a little. Your blood pressure is much higher than I would like it to be.” Dr Kim is by the door, with Sana just behind them, both with very amused smiles.

“Oh, doctor, please help our little boss over here, she just received very disturbing news.” Sunmi is seriously irritating.

“I heard. And I think the whole floor is trying to figure out what a fish bear is.” Dr Kim chuckles.

“I’m sorry doctor, but these two punks just told me fish-bear was broken and their solution is to simply throw some glue on it.”

“So I heard. But you can’t be angry like that right now, it’s definitely not good for your recovery.”

“I’ll try to stay calm.”

“Good, I’m going to give you something to bring your pressure down a little, and you have to promise to stay calm.”

“I’ll make sure of that, don’t worry doc.” Sana says in a playful tone I didn’t think she was capable of right now.

“Great. Now, what on earth is a fish-bear?” Doctor Kim seems to succumb to curiosity.

“It’s a sculpture my mom made for me, mom Jeongyeon, I mean. I sent them on a vacation with what I got from my first game, they went on a weekend at a ski lodge and took some crafting class, I’m not sure. But they both made me something, and fish bear is one of them. Mom swears it’s a bear, but it looks too much like a fish, so I called it fish-bear.” Dr Kim and Sana are laughing.

It’s good to see Sana laugh, she looks like she could use it right now. All our families do, all this took a heavy toll on them. 

“Oh, you are all fired, alright.” Momo chips in, appearing behind Sana.

“Mo! Did you guys sleep well?” She looks much better today.

“Not without you. But we managed.” Mina says as she arrives.

We spent the whole morning talking and catching me up with everything they were doing while I was out. Chorong and Eunji leave just before lunch, promising to sent Eunji over with lemon mousse and her best apology speech.

“So, when are you telling them that what they broke was a replica?” Momo asks as soon as they leave.

“Did you go to the party?”

“No.” She answers and barks out a laugh as soon as she understands.

“Are you two going to share?” Mina looks irritated.

“Well, the sculptures in my office are replicas. The real ones are in my house, safe and sound. But I’m salty about the party without me, so I’m letting them suffer for a while.” And the other two join in the laughter.

I tell Sana to go have lunch with Nayeon and she leaves with some protest, reminding me to tell Mark to go by her room when he comes. Mina leaves right after we have lunch, and Momo when Mark arrives.

“Jihyo, how are you feeling today?”

“Dr Tuan, before I forget, Sana asked if you could go to Nayeon’s room after, they seem to have something to talk to you about.”

“I will. Not let’s talk about you. How are you holding up, what are you feeling?”

“Well, I’m confused, for the most part, but I’ve had two headaches, the nurse said it was normal and gave some medication for that. Also, I think my eyes are not very adjusted yet, there seems to be a thick fog everywhere.”

“Looking at your medical records, everything seems to be within expected, so don’t worry much about the physical part. You said you are confused, can we start from there?”

“Yeah, about that. I think I’m engaged?”

“You are not sure?” He lets a small chuckle escape.

“Well, yes, I mean, no. Sana asked me to marry her yesterday, I said yes, but I really don’t know where to go from there.”

“Can you tell why you said yes?”

“I like to be with her. She is a great woman, and Raised her daughter really well, besides everything, not to mention I enjoy the time we spent together. Really, I never thought of saying no. The only answer in my head when she asked was ‘yes’.”

“It's good to know you fell in love with someone.” He has a very warm smile.

“So this is what falling in love is? I mean, I know I love Mina and Momo too, and my moms, and Nayeon, and the Sons, but is this what this difference means?”

 

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“That I knew I loved Sana for a while, but when I thought about it, it wasn’t the same as the others, so I just thought it was because our moms were friends and we spent more time together than Momo and Mina. But it turned out it was not the same, and I just want her around all the time.”

“Well, that’s about right. No need to rush anything, not that there is much more to rush, I mean, you are engaged already. But just do whatever you think is right, if anything, I’ll always listen to you.”

“Thanks Dr Tuan.”

“And you are still not calling me Mark.”

“Nope.”


	29. Dahyun

Sana looks better today, it’s a good thing. And Yeonnie will be discharged soon, so why am I not relieved yet? I have been feeling this uneasiness bubbling up in the back of my mind ever since I met Jihyo, it’s silly, I know, but I feel like I should be doing so much more for her, for everything she did so much for our family and seems to never notice it.

Chae has always been successful with her business, but it did grow a lot after JTJ, Sana had been struggling to fit into the company and Jihyo guided her through her doubts in a way not me nor that old cub ever could. Not to mention Nayeon, she couldn’t stop talking about the nice unnie that her mom likes. 

What gets me thinking on how Jeong and Tzu must have been dragged through hell and back, hearing how that kid was treated all her life. I was rendered useless because my granddaughter broke her leg. I can’t grasp how they managed when their kid was repeatedly broken, I know that Yoda went out for blood everytime it happened, but that old ostrich has always been the hopeless sentimental, it surprises me that she never just lost it.

“Doctor Tuan, I’m glad you could come.” Sana greets and brings me out of my thoughts.

“Sana, it’s nothing. I heard the news, we should talk later.”

“We will, doctor. But it’s not why I asked you to come.”

“I’ll help as I can. But you can call me Mark.” He answers, closing the door and taking a seat.

“Does Jihyo still call you doctor?”

“You know she does.”

“Then it’s doc for me too.” His face scrunches up so comically that even I can’t stifle a laugh.

“Mark, we called you because the Chous seem to be doing really well with you, and I think we need help too.” Chae begins, she just wants to get it out before she gives up.

“Oh, they are doing well, indeed. But it wasn’t an easy process, and it took a while to get Jihyo to agree with some things.”

“What do you mean.” I really don’t understand what he might be saying.

“Let me explain a bit better. You see, when I got Jihyo, it took me almost three years to get her talking freely, another four to get her to agree on her family helping her out. At the beginning, she was very opposed to letting her mothers in, and revealing anything at all to them, it took a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs for her to understand that she needed their help and she was not protecting them by shutting them out.”

“So you report to them about her sessions?” Dubs asks what we are both thinking.

“Yes and no. I report to them when things get too much for Jihyo to handle alone, or when they seem dangerous and I know she is not understanding that.”

“And how can you tell if she is in danger or whatnot?” This is why I married that woman, she always asks what we are both wondering.

“You noticed she is a incredibly kind soul, yes? Well, sometimes she describes things that should rise some alerts, but they don’t for her. Like someone from another company snooping through her office, or when she notices someone new suddenly taking the same route as her everyday. She would see it as normal occurrences, or just believe whatever excuse she is given, so I ask her mothers to look at it, or talk to her about it.”

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense. But I’m afraid we need some intense treatment, my wife and I are not ready for these things.” I finally decide to chip in.

“Don’t think the Chous had it easy, but I understand where you are coming from. We can schedule weekly meetings for the family, and single sessions for each of you. This is my card, send me an email with your available times and I will get everything set. Sana, could we go have some coffee?” Mark says as he stands up and hands each of us one of his cards.

They leave, and I can breathe a little more freely. This whole thing hit me harder than I thought it would. Good thing Nayeon was out on her physical therapy session, I don’t think it would do any good for her to see us like this. All I can do right now is rely on Mark to help us all. For now, I’ll just snuggle up to this old tiger I call my wife and wait to see how everything goes.

\+ + +

It’s been two months now, Nayeon got way better, and can stand on her own and walk around, she was told not to run, though. Chaeng and I decided to kick Sana out once we learned she finally confessed and proposed all at once. Don’t be mad at us, it was Jeong’s idea, and that giant wife of hers was even the one to decorate Nayeon’s new room.

Chae and I jumped her for it, and we got to move her in, she is still our grandchild and I’m not having that idiot couple just sneak her from us like this. But today is not about that, Jihyo is getting out of the hospital and Mina has been batalling Sana for weeks now, on who would take care of the bedridden girl.

I can’t say I envy Jihyo, but I do want to know how she is able to handle those three. She seems to have settled their dispute in two sentences, and none of them is willing to tell anyone what she said. All in all, looks like too many people have gathered in Jihyo’s house and decided to throw the “Baby Jiji got out of the hospital” party, don’t ask how things escalated this much.

Right on cue, Jeong opens the door and Yoda comes in pushing their kid’s wheelchair in, she looks sickly white, and lost a lot of weight, her chubby cheeks gone, and her smile is not as big as before, although it’s just as bright. The bright shine on her eyes and the warm smile on her lips is so sincere it assures us all, despite how she may look.

The celebrations went on, at some point, Sana slipped away with Jihyo, my guess is that she got her to bed, the kid needs some rest after all. Nayeon seems to have surrendered for the evening as well, Chaeng found her sleeping on the couch with Joy and we just carried them upstairs and tucked them in.

The party died down around ten, Wendy and Yeri were the last ones out, having had some trouble to get Joy out of bed. Now it’s just the old ladys, even Mina and Momo went home this time, which took us all by surprise, as they were the second ones out, only losing for Chorong who had to run to the company.

“So, how is she?” Tzuyu asks, as she was the first one to see Sana come down.

“She is sleeping, tired from today. I just helped her get cleaned up, into her pajamas and put her to bed.” Sana says, finishing with a light huff as she seats down.

“Hungry? I noticed you didn’t eat before you went up.” Tzuyu says, getting up to cook her something after she received a nod.

“Did you tell her yet?” Chae brings the topic up.

“Not yet, ma. She was so tired that it was hard enough to get her ready to sleep.”

“Sweetie, I know this was all our crazy idea, but you can always move back in if you thinks it’s not the time.” She gives me a smile in return.

“Thank you, ma’am. No mom, I don’t want to move back. We are to get married, and I want to take care of her.” She answers as she gets the food from Tzu and starts digging in.

“Why are you still so formal? I’m mommy Tzu and she is mom Jeong, now.” This ridiculous oldie is just too much.

“Thanks, mommy Tzu. It’s delicious.” And now they got my kid too.

“No need to be jealous, Dubs. You can have Jiji call Dubby Granny if you want.”

“Chou Jeongyeon, I swear that I will murder you next time you call me that again.”

At that, the rest of these rascals can’t hold their laughter much longer. The night goes on with pleasant and light conversations, Sana excuses herself not much later, and we all go back to our cuddling our wifes and talking the night away, with the best hot chocolate I have ever had, not that I ever intend to tell Yoda that, but it’s really good.

This is shaping up to be a family setting I can get used to. Let’s see how it will go from here. Can’t wait for more grandkids.


	30. two 3

Okay, so, how did I get myself into this? I mean, it’s not that I’m unhappy to have Sana and our Nayeon holding each of my hands as we sleep, but I’ve been trying to get to the bathroom for half and hour already and I don’t think I can last much longer. My knees are much better now, and I can already walk by myself, I still need the crutches, but I can do it. Sana refuses to let me do anything, though, and Nayeon has proven to be just as stubborn.

I was surprised at first with their moving in, but it has been great, apart from the fact that I have to sneak around so I can work, that is. Not even my bribery works with Nayeon anymore, so I have to hide from two if I want to get anything done. Like right now, I’ve been in this closet long enough to know they should be showing up anytime now.

“Chou Jihyo, you turn that computer off right now and we are going to sit you on the couch so you can rest.” Like I said.

“Come on, Sana, I’m just answering some emails.”

“Rest means rest. I’m not having you stress yourself out when you are supposed to be relaxing.”

“Just little bit?”

“You already had your little bit. Or did you really think you were being sneaky?”

I’ll just give up and let her drag me to the living room so I can laze around under her watch. Sometimes I question just why I agreed to get engaged, but she is just making sure I’m taking proper care of myself, I understand how she feels. But it’s been way too long, I need to do things or I’m gonna lose it. That’s when the door being opened and my two favorite weirdos arrive.

“Momo! Mina! Sana is being mean to me!” 

“You were working again, weren’t you?” Momo has this grin that I want to slap out of her.

“We know she was, Mo. I bet Sana caught her hiding again.” And now Mina has one too.

“The disrespect I receive in this house!”

“How are you two? It’s been a while since you’ve been over.” Sana is just ignoring me now.

“We were here like, two days ago.” Momo chuckles as she takes a seat.

“But we come with great news.” Mina says as she comes back from the kitchen with drinks.

“Momo is pregnant and you two are going to have a shotgun wedding before she starts to show.” Sana says without tearing her gaze from her computer.

“And you couldn’t let us say it?” Mina says rather amused.

“Wait, really?” I really am surprised.

“Yeah, we went to the doctor yesterday. And we are here to see when you would be walking again.” Momo answer too calmly.

“If it’s walking down the aisle, she will be fine for that in a week or two. But she is going to need to sit down through the ceremony.” Why is Sana answering for me, nobody knows.

“Oh, that’s great, then. We can go on with the plans to have it in a month.” Mina says with weird finality.

“And why would I be walking down the aisle if it’s not my wedding?”

“Because you are my bestwoman?” Momo has that grin again, oh how I want to smack her. 

“What?”

“Me, wedding, you, bestwoman.” 

And that was my cue to freeze a little and absorb the information. I mean, I always thought Momo’s sister would have that role, maybe Mina’s brother. This is a bit overwhelming, I starting to panic a little. 

“Wait, Momo is pregnant?” I blurt out without thinking too much.

“Thirteen minutes, pay up kids.” Sana says with a satisfied smile while Mina and Momo pass her fifty thousand won, each.

“Why is it that everyone places bets on me behind my back? Nevermind that, Mo, get your ass in this couch and let me love you!”

She just shakes her head and sits beside me so I can hug her. I confess I’m not good at this cuddling other people thing, but I’m doing my best here, okay? Shut up.

“So, where’s Nayeonnie?” Mina asks, after she is done sulking for losing the money.

“Blue House. JIhyo’s parents took this ‘becoming grandmas’ thing way too well. Now they spoil her rotten and I have a real hard time trying to get her back in line everytime she goes there.” Sana explains as she gets back to work.

“They must be doing a great job, then. I don’t even want to think about my own parents when our little one is born.” Momo lets out in a chuckle, still letting me cuddle her.

“So, Ji, I know you already do too much for us, and I haven’t done much for yo-” Momo starts but I have to cut her out.

“Mo, you’ve done more than you could imagine. And it will be an honor to be your bestwoman. Never doubt how much you mean to me, you helped, really. You helped a lot.”

“Mo, I’m sorry but I’ll have to marry Jihyo now.” Mina says and makes her way to sit on my other side. 

And now they are squishing me while fighting about which one of them I’ll marry again. That is, until Sana stops laughing and helps me, which may take a while, seeing she hasn’t choked on air yet. I just wonder how long until Momo gets big enough so they won’t be able to do this for a while. Right then, Sana chokes, but doesn’t stop laughing, now it’s just a whole mess.

Not long after Sana gives up on getting any work done, and the rest of the day goes by just like that. Mina and Momo decide to stay, since we are alone for the weekend and Mina is now on this overprotective mode where Momo’s safety goes from her not being aloud to even change by herself to not even daring to drive at night. During the renovations they got their own room as well, I had mentioned to mom how they were always over and I should just give them their own room, seems like they remembered.

Another reason they now have the door code, that, and I couldn’t be bothered to just keep up with their annoyance everytime they came over, that included, but was not restricted to, them going around the house and coming in through the bathroom window when I was in the middle of my business because they couldn’t wait. After that I just gave them keys and we had a talk about limits. I don’t think they understood, though.

“Are you sure it’s not your kid?” Sana asks with a laugh while she is helping me get to bed.

“I a… I-” Great, not I can’t even say it properly.

“Have I told you that you are really cute when you blush?” Ofcourse she had to make it worse.

“It’s not my kid. It can’t be mine.” I’m sure I’m mumbling now.

“Why a- Wait, you are telling me you-”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to say.” All I can do is bury my face on the pillow to avoid this.

“Come on, Jiji. You can’t be this adorable and hide away from me.”

“Can you just go get ready to bed?”

“Not before you look at me and speak properly.”

“I can’t. Just let me go.”

“No, look at me and use your words.”

I give up. She won’t let it go, I should have known to just keep quiet.

“Thekidcan’tbeminebecauseIhaven’tdoneanythinglikethatyet.”

“Oh my, you get more adorable everyday. Can we just get married right away so I can rest?”

“You can rest if you are tired, I can get a nurse or something.’’

“That’s not what I mean, Ji. But keep being adorably dense like that and I might just eat you up.”

“I’m just saying, if you are tired, just rest for a while.”

“I know, hun. Just get your cute butt to sleep now, I’ll be right back.”

What did she mean? Why is she walking away smiling like that? Am I really that dense? I don’t think I am. Whatever, I’m too sleepy for this right now. There is a wedding to plan now. About that, how did Sana even know? I’ll ask her tomorrow.


	31. Vinte e quatro

“Tell me again why am I doing this?”

“Because we love Momo and Mina, and you promised to be Momo’s bestwoman, love.” 

“Can you give me a hug? I think it will help me calm down a little.”

“Sure I can, come here and sit with me a little bit.”

“If you two are going to be like that, go and be with Mina. I’m panicking here and I don’t have time to handle you two as well.” Momo finally snaps at us.

It’s their wedding day and I may or may not be more nervous than Momo and have been kicked out of Mina’s dressing room. Not that i’m admitting to anything, but perhaps I was too noisy and the wedding planner grounded me to a corner in Momo’s dressing room because she was the only one who was willing to take me in.

I don’t do weddings, especially Momo and Mina’s wedding, why am I the bestwoman, couldn’t I have been a guest and be left to panic in a corner?! The reason I’m like this? My moms, obviously. They demanded that I would come with them and be paraded around to the media as the first daughter, and that Sana and Nayeon were to be shown off as well. Now the nation knows my face, Sana’s face and our adorable daughter’s face, not complaining about having them, but their privacy is gone with the wind now.

Ever since the accident moms have been overprotective of us all, not that they weren’t before, but it’s on a whole new level now. Mommy Tzu is still on a blood hunt towards anyone involved, but she has calmed down a lot now. Nayeon is doing great as well, she walks normally now, doctor Kim said she might not be as estable from now on, but she doesn’t have any limitations about her leg.

And I’ve told Sana that Nayeon is my daughter as well, and I’m not giving her up, if Sana decides to walk out on me. I don’t care, I’m taking her and nobody will stop me. Not to mention moms said they are not giving her up as well, much to Son mommies amusement, given that they insist to be called aunties and Nayeon listened well when I told her to call them grannies, no matter what.

“You are screaming again, love.” Sana has to stop this seductive whisper thing.

“But I didn’t say anything?”

“You are thinking too loud. Spill.”

“I was just thinking about us, and how am I going to be able to go through with our own wedding.”

“We can elope. Not like we need to make a show out of it.”

“You do realize who our parents are, yes?”

“Point taken. But know that I’m more than willing to get you and Nayeon and run off to come back already married.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. But we should go and take our places, no?”

“And how did you manage to get yourself together?”

“You.”

“What?”

“You helped.”

 

“Fine, let’s go hug Mina and take our places.”

“Sure thing. Mo, we should be going to our places.”

And, so, we proceed to hug them both and take our places to begin the ceremony. Sana was way too amused about Momo leaving lipstick marks on my cheek and got Mina to leave one on the other side, and proceeded to stop anyone from removing them. So, the ceremony begins with the first daughter/bestwoman with different colored kiss marks on her cheeks, that are suspiciously similar to the brides lipstick colors.

It was all very simple, yet very chic, from the decorations to their dresses, everything was so elegant and had clean and simple designs. Nayeon and Joy were carrying their rings, they were so cute I made sure to hire a photographer just for our little one. I was a bit sorry that I had to be seated almost the entire time, but they had assured me that they were more than happy that I was able to walk the aisle for them. I love these two, that’s why Sana and I are sending them to a month long honeymoon in south america.

I know how they both love to dance and enjoy fine dining, so we are sending them to a whole gourmet experience in Chile, Argentina, Brazil and Colombia, in the hopes they will have a good time but not come back rolling out of the plane. Nonetheless, I’m happy they are finally tying the knot. And there may or may not have been a bet about the date that I, perhaps, have won. But that’s nothing to do with anything.

Not to mention their families, Mina’s are just as much of oddballs as she is, she looks just like her mother, but has her father’s smile, her brother is a very well measured mixture of both. Momo’s, in turn, are a bit more composed, now I know where she got her weirdness, but they are too fun as well. Momo and her sister are too alike, and the both look just like their father, they have their mother’s eyes and face shape, though.

Everybody was ecstatic about meeting Korea’s president herself which, regretfully, were more than compliant about mom showing off, it took mommy, Nayeon, Sana and I about four days to get her to stop and get herself together. We warned the others to not entertain her anymore, or we would have some parade or something very soon.

At the end of the day, everything went pretty well, we all had fun. Mina and Momo were letting themselves go on the dancefloor, all the parents were doing whatever they were doing, I don’t really want to know, but they were too giddy. Hana and Kai were somewhere winging each other, seems like they were partying buddies since they were teens.

“Sana, could we go now?”

“Are you not feeling too well, Ji?”

“Kind of. My knees are starting to hurt a little. And Yeonnie is already asleep.”

“Okay. Do you think you can get to the car?”

“I better not risk it. Can you get someone to help?”

“I’ll help, give me Yeonnie.” Irene says as she gets to the table.

“Irene, I thought you were dancing?” Sana whispers a little, trying to be heard but not wake Nayeon up.

“Seulgi and I figured we should go home.”

“Meaning you had enough and wanted to go rest already?” 

“Wait until you get back on your feet and I’ll smack you.” She whisper-shouts as she gets Nayeon and Seulgi joins us.

“You guys ok here?” Seulgi has this slightly worried expression.

“We are fine, Seul. We are just going home and needed help getting to the car.” She relaxes as I assure her.

“Should we say something or just leave?” Irene asks.

“I’ve sent them a message already. Just do the same, they will see it when they see it.” 

“Good thinking, Ji. Let’s go, girl needs her sleep.”

“Oh, Seul, honey. You are so lucky you are pretty.” Irene says as she walks out and we just follow.

Seulgi looks a bit lost for a while, but snaps out of it soon and jogs after us. It was a great day, but I need to get home, have a nice bath (I know Sana will demand to join me and won’t allow anything but), rub some ointment on my knees and tuck in for the night.


	32. 25

It’s been a while since I’ve seen Momo, their month long honeymoon turned out to be longer than I expected, who knew a month would go by so slowly. We are set out to pick them up on the airport, Sana, Nayeon and I, that is. I’m doing much better, and can stand up for longer now, my knees don’t hurt anymore, save from when I push it too far, but that’s just a detail. 

“Yeonnie, get off the luggage cart and sit down, please?” Sana went out to get us food and make some calls, and now I’m having trouble settling our daughter down.

“HyoHyo, I’m hungry.”

“Me too, sweetie. Sacchan will be back soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now come and sit down with me, let’s play a game.”

“GAME!”

Not longer after we start playing on the tablet I got her, that Sana may have mentioned something about me not being allowed to get it before christmas, and I may have conveniently said I bought it for myself but it’s still with Nayeon all the time, Sana gets back with some food and a sly smile on her lips.

“So, your tablet, huh?!” Oh, she knows already.

“Perhaps.”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know, Ji? I know everything about the two of you.”

“That is slightly disturbing.”

“Just a reminder, hun. But their flight should be landing soon, I already checked the gate, we should be heading there.”

“Sure thing, let’s just finish eating first.”

And sure enough, we had merely minutes to spare when we arrived at their gate. Seeing them from afar, both look slightly more plump then when they left, and Momo has this cute little bump starting to show. They look slightly more tanned as well, guess the vacation was needed for both. Mina spots us as soon as she turns towards the exit, and drags Momo in a very weird speed walk, it looks like she isn’t letting Momo do anything already.

“Mo, look, our baby Jiji is walking!” Mina screams…. For her it’s a scream.

“Mina, Momo, we’ve missed you two.” Sana says, hugging Momo with Nayeon, as she lets Mina almost crush me.

“Can we go eat first?”

“Sure we can, Mo.” Sana declares as she drags Momo out with Nayeon.

We went to another one of mommy’s restaurants, this one was japanese cuisine, surprisingly, Mina ate as much as Momo this time around. Then we just dropped them at their apartment and went back home for movie night. That meant Nayeon trying to convince us to let her watch a horror film and being denied by Sana, last time I let her, she slept with us for a week.

I was excited to sleep the morning away, it’s saturday after all, obviously, my plans went down the drain with those two back in town. And I’m being rudely awoken by four idiots jumping on the bed where I was supposed to be sleeping. Why Sana even allowed them in, is beyond me, at least they had the decency to leave a good space between us, otherwise I would be flipping at them for endangering my knees.

“Okay, who is going to be the one responsible for this?”

At my question, Mina and Momo freeze, but Sana takes Yeonnie and swiftly slips away only noticed by me. After the fish-bear she seems to have learned how to fire up the madness. None of us is going to tell our two favorite idiots this is all a big act, though. It’s fun seeing them lost for words.

“I- We- It was Sana’s idea!” Momo sattamers.

“I don’t see her around here, though.” Oh, this is definitely fun.

“We ahmm…” Mina is stammering, this really IS fun.

“HyoHyo, eat!” Nayeon breaks the joke just like that.

“Let’s go, sweetie. What did mama make?”

“Mama told me to call you.”

“Then let’s go make some food. Will you help me?”

“Yay!” And that was the answer I needed. 

At the door, I remember to turn around and take a look a those fools, they are looking at us in utter disbelief. Don’t know why, exactly, but I’m having a blast, they are really funny looking right now.

“Well, move your asses, I don’t want the two of you on my bed alone, you have your own room and I know you.”

“Excuse you, we do not know what you are implying, little lady!”

“I know I’m short, now follow me or be without breakfast.”

At that, they scramble towards us and start cooing me about me being fun sized and that I’m supposedly adorable like this and whatnot, until we get to the kitchen, that is, Sana is sitting on the counter reading something on her phone and shuts it off as soon as we enter.

“Sacchan, they are delaying breakfast.”

 

“You two get off my wife and stick those pasty butts on these stools if you want to eat today.” So I’m on the wife rank now, not that I mind, but it kind of makes sense.

“First off, fiancèe.” Momo says as she sits down.

“Second, baby Jiji is ours, so you will go play with Yeonnie and let us pamper our girl as we want to.” Mina finishes, sitting on Sana’s other side.

“I just hope your child won’t resent my wife because of this thing you have.”

“Like she won’t be the one to spoil him rotten.” Momo replies.

“Wait, it’s a him? When did you find out?” Sana asks too excited.

“This morning. We had an appointment just before we came.” Mina says with the happiest and most proud smile I’ve ever seen on her face, Momo mirroring it on the other side.

“You hear that, Yeonnie. You are going to have a new baby brother.” Sana tells Nayeon, who is smiling excitedly but not forgetting to mix the pancake batter I gave her.

Nayeon is getting really good at cooking, well, at helping, she can mix about everything correctly, and mommy taught her how to bake cakes, with an adult, as she obediently complied. She is a great kid, and learns really fast, sometimes way too fast, really.

“So you are already claiming our child?” Momo mocks.

“Well, you two practically live here anyways, why not just move in already?” I chime in.

“Now that would be interesting.” Sana agrees.

“What?” Sometimes these two are too in synch, it’s freaky.

“I swear this synchronized reactions you two have, sometimes, gives me the chills.” Sana remarks before I get the chance.

“You and Momo are worse, don’t give me that. I don’t know how you do it, but you two synchronize without even noticing, and THAT freaks everyone out.” Mina argues, and I must say, she is right.

On cue, the two look at me with the exact same questioning gaze, with the same timing and angles. The cold shiver that runs down my back has me taking a step back to balance myself, and I can see on Mina and Nayeon’s faces that I’m not the only one having this reaction.

“Definitely creepy.” I conclude, turning back to what I was doing, otherwise this breakfast won’t be done until lunch.


	33. twenty six

Whose idea was it for these two boffons to move in here? Mine? Oh…. I’m starting to believe I should have thought it through a little longer. The house is more than big enough, even with them taking two rooms (one for the baby). Mina was the most enthusiastic, claiming she would take the chance to learn some kitchen skills from me and have help taking care of Momo, which we were more than happy to provide, given their families are far and can’t just drop their lives for too long.

But, right now, I have Momo sitting on the couch, eating a pie (yes, the whole thing) like nothing is happening, Sana and Nayeon sitting on the coffee table with popcorn watching everything, me trying to sneak some work under their noses and Mina freaking out with the moving crew to get everything in order as soon as possible. It’s amusing, who would’ve thought she could really be loud.

The two decided to keep their apartment for a while longer, saying that their families would be over when the baby is born, and they wanted them to have a place for themselves during their stay. I told them they could just stay here, but I’m not arguing, they know what they are doing. Also, the room the couple chose is the farthest away from mine and Sana’s, I told them all rooms are sound proofed (Sana said she asked it to be done during her moving renovations), but they found it better to just settle for a farther room.

“Jihyo, turn that computer off and come enjoy the show with us. You’ve been working long enough.” Sana blurts out about two hours into the show.

“Have I told you this skill of yours is really impressive?” Momo asks, still working that pie.

“No, but thank you. I had to develop it perfectly with this one.” Sana answers as she points at Nayeon, who just giggles.

“Can I just finish this email? Sunmi has been freaking out for the last two weeks.” 

“Oh, I saw it. I think the only reason she didn’t tackle me last monday when I came back was because of Mina.” Momo’s smile tells me it was funny.

“Sure, finish that ONE email and come over here. Yeonnie, go make sure mom Hyo does as she was told.” 

At that, Nayeon gets off the table and wriggles herself into my lap, with a very serious expression that says she will definitely tell on me if I don’t obey. I swear, these two. They are a headache when they work together. But I love them anyways.

“Yeonnie, would you like to have a little sibling?” I ask her lowly, as I’m finishing up.

“Aunties are having a baby already.” She answers adorably.

“Yes, they are. But I’m asking if you want your own little sibling, besides the one auties are waiting for.” 

“I do. The more, the better. I want lots of little ones!”

“Okay, good to know. Now, let’s join mama or she will scold us.”

 

“Can we have more snacks?” 

“Sure we can, I’m gonna make some sandwiches, how about that?”

“I help!”

“Okay, let’s go. Sana, we are going to make something to eat, be right back” I tell the two, giving Sana a kiss on her head on the way to the kitchen.

I do hear Momo say something around the lines of ‘have you two even kissed yet’ and Sana telling her to shut up and mind her own business. I’ll just get this food done before Mina rips the throats of the moving crew. She will likely need something special for dinner if she is to calm down. Maybe I could negotiate with Sana to sleep with them tonight. But first! Let me make some snacks.

It was about six when the movers were done, it took us until seven thirty to convince Mina to leave the rest for tomorrow and go shower and get ready to go out and eat. The convincing may have involved Sana promising that I would sleep with them, and me calling mommy to see if she could get us a table on short notice. I got us a place in the chinese restaurant, Mina just demanded dumplings and agreed to relax a little.

“I never knew Mina would get this riled up with moving.” Sana opens the topic while we are trying to get Nayeon to shower. 

“Well, she is a bit more on her toes with me being pregnant and all. It’s a Myoui thing, her mother told me her father was exactly the same on both her pregnancies.” Momo chirps as she enters the bathroom.

“Should I wish you good luck, or should I ask for luck?” I ask, as I wait for Sana to hand Nayeon over.

“You hit jackpot here, Ji. I knew Sana was great, but I never knew she would be all this.” She whistles, eyeing Sana in the shower.

“You stop ogling my wife, you are a married and pregnant lady!”

“I may be, but I’m not blind nor dead yet. Also, how are you not a blushing mess right now?”

“That is a great question, Mo.” Sana decides to join the conversation.

“Well?”

“You see, when Jihyo first came home, she couldn’t really do much on her own. So, I would help her through everything.”

“Meaning you two have showered together a lot of times?”

“That, and it’s probably because I’m bathing Nayeon as well.” Sana finishes with a wink thrown our way.

“And you haven’t eve-” Momo gets cut off by Sana’s deadly ‘you say anything else in front of my daughter and I’ll kill you’ glare.

“Okay, I’ll just go and check on Mina, see if it’s my turn to shower yet.” With that, she escapes.

“Okay, Yeonnie, go with mom and she will help you get dressed.” Sana says as she shakes her head to Momo’s escape.

“HyoHyo! I want do be a bunny today!”

“You can be anything you want, Yeonnie. Come, let’s get you dressed to go eat with nanny Tzu.” 

“Jihyo, do not dare to let her put on that white onesie!” Sana shouts as we leave.

Obviously, I obeyed, Nayeon is a very cute pink bunny. We were prohibited from the white onesie, she never mentioned the pink one that I bought Nayeon a few weeks ago and, conveniently, forgot to tell her. And that earned us a mild scolding, interrupted by Mina squealing (and surprising even herself with it), and picking Nayeon up heading out immediately. I got a ‘we’ll talk later’ and am very satisfied with it, the talk can’t be that bad.

Sure enough, mommy got us a table….. In the middle of the restaurant and called in mom and the Sons, who are all already waiting. Why did I think this would be any different? Dinner goes with me trying to contain Nayeon and get her to eat properly, Mina and Momo being advised on how to live with us by our parents, and Sana being told to get a move on and stop wasting time (Nayeon and I seemed to be the only ones who didn’t understand that last one).

We are allowed to go back home only when the restaurant has to close down for cleaning and mommy is left without a choice. Nayeon slept somewhere between dessert and coffee, I had been holding her until we had to leave, Sana still doesn’t let me carry her around. This time it was Mrs Son who took her to the car, she was too fast for even me to notice before it had already happened.

Getting home, I’m told to go to our room and wait while Sana puts Nayeon to bed. Mina and Momo just wish me luck and get a raincheck on the sleepover for the next night. It isn’t long before Sana comes in, closing the door with a sigh and a weird expression I’ve never seen before.

“I heard you and Nayeon talking this afternoon.” She begins.

“What part of it?”

“The part where you asked her if she wants a sibling.”

“Oh, that part. I thought she might want her own real sibling once the little one is here. You know how kids like to have company, we are both only children. And, for me, at least, I could have used a sibling, older or younger.”

“I know where you are coming from. But I think you are not thinking about it very thoroughly, not the entire process, at least.”

“What do you mean? We can certainly provide for, at least, twelve more with ease, and Nayeon would already have too much of an age difference from a sibling.”

“Ji, what I mean is.” She pauses and takes another deep breath.

“It’s okay to say it, you know?”

“I know, but it’s hard for me to say.”

“Come here.” I pat the spot beside me on the bed, and hug her as soon as she sits down. I hope I’m doing this right.

“You must remember that I love you and we will only walk in your pace, okay?”

“I know, and I love you too. But where are you getting to?”

“The thing is, I think you are forgetting that some things have to happen for us to give Nayeon a little sibling.”

“You mean the have sex part?” She is choking now, so I just hand her some water and wait for her to recover.

“How, on earth, could you be so blunt about it?”

“I don’t know how not to. But that’s it, isn’t it? You are worried that we haven’t had the sex talk yet. Hell, we haven’t even kissed.”

“Well, yes, I’m worried. I mean, I know I gave you kisses on your cheeks, forehead, head and whatnot, but we haven’t even kissed, kissed.”

“Sana, honey, calm down. Breathe, you are panicking.”

 

She takes a few deep breaths, drinks some more water and calms herself down a little. I think she was more worried about this than I was, this might be because of me, but I want her to be assured, to understand that I know she wants these things and I’m fine with it. I might not understand why right now, but I know I want to give it to her.

“How about we begin by the kissing part?” I suggest, and lean in. She seems to be agreeing with it, she hasn’t moved to avoid it, so I just close the gap and press our lips together. 

I don’t know where to go from here, and Sana seems to be stunned. It felt soft, her lips are softer than I thought they would be. Contrary to what the media portrays, there is no fireworks, no flying, no losing your mind, it just felt right, it felt like a part of us, a part I never knew was missing, got filled. My heart felt at peace, like I’ve found comfort I’ve never had before, it’s a feeling I want to last forever.

“Sana? You alright there?” I had to ask, she has been frozen for a while now.

“Jihyo, just shut up, kiss me again and cuddle me until morning.”

And I do just that. This time she leads me into it, patiently showing where to go and what to do, letting me understand how to do things, and I couldn’t ask for more. Sana has always been so patient and caring, this moment amounts to all the things she couldn’t put into words, all the things she needed me to know, that she didn’t have another way to express, deep down, I already had understood them all.

“Sana, are you crying?” 

“You are crying too. Just promise you will hold me tight until morning, I should be fine.”

“I’ll hold you tight for the rest of our lives.”

She just turns off the light, gives me a quick kiss and we fall asleep just like that. Honestly speaking, it was one of the best sleeps I’ve had, she tells me the same when morning comes. And, as always, I’m grateful to have this amazing woman beside me.


	34. Venti siete

It’s been a few months already, I’m finally allowed to go back to the office, and Mina is freaking out more than ever, she even asked for a meeting with me, Chorong and Sunmi to ask for Momo to work from home. I don’t know how Momo hasn’t snapped yet, but I don’t mind letting her stay at home at all, she is, somehow, doing more than when she comes to the office, and both of us are out of the current projects, so no reason to stress about it too much.

Speaking of my CEO and COO, I got them in my office with Eunji and they are, now, having a hard time explaining how they decided it was a good idea to have a party without me AND just glue fish-bear hoping I wouldn’t notice. I decided to not tell them they broke a copy, I’ll let them off the hook soon, but the message needs to be sent. What message? Never party in my office without me.

“Okay, stop. You three have been running your mouths for forty minutes, now. I’m getting a headache.”

“But, president Chou, we must make amends an-” Chorong begins. I just cut her out before she gets carried away. If she begins with ‘president Chou’, just end the conversation and avoid her like the plague for the next few days.

“You are all dismissed. I’m going out for lunch with the design team and head home with Myoui after.”

“Myoui?” Sunmi always took a while to adapt.

“Momo got married? How are you still not used to it?” 

“Oh, right. Have a nice lunch, Ji.” Eunji, the most reasonable between them, ushers all out and I just go on my way.

Speaking of Eunji, she slithers back into my office, suspiciously looking over her shoulder, just before I leave. When it’s gossip, leave it to her to fill you in with all the latest updates. So I sit with her on the tea table beside the door (the only place that can’t be seen from outside, since it’s all glass walls).

“Spill.”

“Could you be nicer? I mean, you are the boss, but still.”

“I know you are just dying to speak, just go on with it, I’m hungry.”

 

“When are you gonna tell everyone you are already married?”

“I don’t know. Our parents know about this because Sana wanted to be the one to make the hard decisions when I was hospitalized, to take some of the weight off my parent’s shoulders.”

“Oh, THAT I never heard about.”

 

“Because we never told anyone. Anyways, we want to have a proper ceremony and all. So there are no plans on telling anyone. Thanks for the help with that, also.”

“Don’t mention it. Getting her and Nayeon registered to you was easy to pull off under their noses. Miya and Rongie were too worried with you to notice.”

“They are great, but they tend to not pay attention to details too much.”

 

“I know. But, hey, does the idiot couple even know?”

“Nope. There are eight people who know, besides the town hall employees, but that doesn’t count. And these eight people are going to be the only ones to know until the ceremony.”

“How did you two manage to not let them know, even though they are living with you?”

“It’s easy enough. They don’t question much about that, they only care if I’m happy and if Sana it treating me well. Trust me when I say that, the second Sana slips up, we are gonna have to sneak those two out of the country before the police gets to them.”

“I don’t doubt it. Now give unnie a hug and go eat. That raccoon should be extra hungry by now.”

“Thank you, for everything, unnie.”

Lunch was not a quiet matter at all, the entire team was too excited to have Jihyo back, so they were extra noisy, and Momo’s pregnancy couldn’t be hidden anymore, so they were all deciding what the kid’s name would be, Momo told them Mina already decided, but that didn’t stop anyone from going on with it.

Getting home, it was another mess. I could see my parents and in-laws were here, and there was loud music playing. Music that was dangerously upbeat and they were screaming. This can’t be good, these big kids are too old to be partying hard like this, not that I would ever let these thoughts be heard, but they are.

Sure enough, as we entered, the Sons were dancing wildly with Nayeon on the living room, mom was having a fit with her asthmatic laugh and mommy was trying to get them to slow down. Mina was still working, and so was Sana, probably the reason this is happening right now. 

Nayeon is to go back to school next monday, she had to stay home for a while to get the treatment her legs needed, with that, the school she was in wanted her to just get held back one year, neither Sana or me wanted that, so we talked to some other schools, then we talked to Yeonnie and she agreed to change schools. I think being in the same class as Joy helped her decision, so we just went on with the transfer, and now, the grandmas are milking every last second they have to party, before school starts again.

With that said, a way too upbeat song came on, and mrs Son got this glint on her eyes that didn’t sit too well. Mommy’s eyes bulged and she got up to her feet in a flash, screaming.

“Dahyun, NO!”

“Dahyun, YES!” Mrs Son answered and got into a energetic dance.

That lasted little over a minute, when we heard a really loud pop, mrs Son froze and mommy just sighed, I think this is what she was trying to prevent. The music stopped, Nayeon, director Son and mom were having something close to a laughter attack, mrs Son was beginning to tear up a little, still holding her position, and mommy just sat down, resigned.

“Can you dummies stop laughing and help me?” Mrs Son was trying to get angry and keep it lean, for little Yeonnie.

“Can you move? At all?” Director Son asked.

“I don’t think I should be moving. But no, I can’t.” Mrs Son’s face is getting red, I can’t tell why.

“I’m calling Sana.” I decided to try and help.

She answered after two rings, her tone was a bit worried.

“Hun? What’s wrong?”

“Okay, so don’t freak out, alright?”

 

“Jihyo, tell me what’s happening.”

 

“Well, your mother had a bit of an accident.” 

“I’m coming, what hospital are you at?”

“That’s the thing, we are at home sh-”

“And why is that?”

“Like I said, don’t freak out. She was dancing, and we heard a loud pop, and now she is frozen in place?”

“What?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t get it myself. Your parents were crazy dancing with Nayeon, suddenly, mrs Son began doing this energetic dance, mommy tried to stop her, and something popped, so now she is stuck in the same position, mommy is just looking at her with a ‘I told you so’ expression, Momo filmed everything sent it to Mina, and the rest is laughing like there is no tomorrow.”

“Oh, now I get it. Just leave her alone, she will move at some point. When she does, get her to the hospital, she may have hurt her hip again.” 

“What do you mean, again?”

“She does that a lot more than I would like to admit. Just take her to the er and make sure she didn't break anything. I’ll be home when I can.”

“Sure thing, just take your time.”

“I gotta go, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Try not to worry too much, this always happens.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

After hanging up, I just go to the kitchen and get a bag of frozen peas, mrs Son’s back should have started hurting by now. Sure enough, she has this look of discomfort on her face, the rest is still recovering from their laughing fit, mommy is just looking at them all dejected, and Momo went to her room to lie down a bit. 

“Mrs Son, do you think you can move already?” 

“I think I should pay a visit to the ER. But yes, I guess I can move.”

“Okay, let’s go slow.”

Like I thought, she clenched her lower back and got this scrunched up look on her face, so I just put the bag on her back and try to help her to the car, while the others are betting on what might be the problem this time, when I get a message from Sana.

14:48  
Sananananananana:

50 that she dislocated her hips and will have to lay down for a week.

14:52  
Grandpa:

I’ll tell them. Just concentrate on your work, please.

I guess I’ll have to tell them. They ARE placing their bets right now.

“Sana says 50 that she dislocated her hip and will be in bed for a week.”

“Okay, so the pool is closed, let’s head to the ER. Is Momo coming?” director Son declares.

“I asked, she just placed her bet and said she will work a bit and just wait for Mina.” Mom says as she comes back.

The visit to the hospital was fun, as in, it amused everyone to watch mrs Son trying to explain to the doctor what happened with a straight face and failing miserably. I swear I’ve never seen anyone so red on my life, it didn’t help that Dr Kim was the one to take care of her. She is the head of orthopedics, and came as soon as she heard I was in the building, thinking it was me who had a problem.

Sure enough, mrs Son dislocated her hip, but she is grounded for two weeks, not one, so Momo wins, moms and director Son went too wild with their theories, it’s their own fault. Someone guessed she popped her leg/hip junction thingy, for crying out loud. These guys are just too much sometimes.

Getting home was another story, though. Since we already knew who won, they were just going crazy and mommy and I decided, for our own sanity, to just get takeout from one of her restaurants, she called ahead for them to prepare it, so we should just have to pick it up. I just hope this madness will die down by the time we get back, they are just too hyper today.


	35. 28

“Sana, you have to stop crying and go get ready.” 

“I don’t want her to go, Ji. How can you be so calm about this?”

“She has been through worse.”

“You heartless monster, how can you just send your daughter away like this?”

“Chou Sana, we are just taking our daughter to her new school. She is not joining the army and we have been here for half an hour already.” 

The only times I can really call her by that are when we are alone, she doesn’t want it to be out yet, so we are just waiting for her to be ready. The good thing is, I had the mind to set the alarm for earlier, the bad thing is, Sana has been freaking out since we woke up. So I’m just gonna leave her here and go fix breakfast, otherwise we’ll be on this all day long, I called director Son last night, and she told me it was normal, Sana would freak out the whole week, so I should just ignore and do what needs to be done.

With that said, I’ll just wake Nayeon up and help her get ready before I head to the kitchen. Or, that’s what I planned to do, but the is already up and checking her backpack for everything she needs. She seems excited to go, at least.

“Yeonnie, good morning.”

“HyoHyo! I’m getting ready!”

“I can see that. How about we go and get you on your uniform and you can do that after?”

“Okay, let’s go!”

Sure enough, Sana kept panicking throughout breakfast, Mina and Momo never ate so fast (Sana has been annoying about this since friday, nobody can take it anymore), the ride there was filled with more wailing, Nayeon had her headphones on, so I was left for dead here. The closer we got to the school, the worst it got, I should really have asked the Sons for some tips on handling this.

“Good morning, I’m Wang Jackson, one of the teachers here. You must be the Chous, right?” The teacher who was welcoming the students at the gate greeted us.

“We are, I’m Jihyo, this is Nayeon and that sobbing mess coming our way is my wife, Sana. Please just let her be.”

“We get that a lot, don’t worry. Hello Nayeon, I’m mr Wang, let’s go to your classroom?” He chuckled and introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you. Let’s go!” Yeonnie really IS excited.

“You two should head to the office and finish the paperworks, I’m going to take her to the classroom, I’ll be her teacher anyways.”

“That sounds good. Yeonnie, can you go give mama a hug before you go with mr Wang?” I hug my little rascal and send her to Sana who is just sobbing loudly beside us.

Having said our goodbyes, the next challenge would be getting through the office routine with a grown woman that doesn’t want to let her child go to class. But, we gotta do what we gotta do, and talking to the headmaster is something we gotta do.

“Mrs and mrs Chou? The principal will see you, now.” The secretary announced and we proceeded to his office.

“Welcome, I’m principal Park Jinyoung, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Thank you, I’m Chou Jihyo, this is my wife, Sana, it’s nice to meet you too. You are younger than I thought.” I introduce ourselves as we shake his hand and sit down.

“I get that a lot. I took over after my father decided he would just take the high school division.”

“Oh, so this school is connected with a high school. That’s good to know.”

“Mrs Son, are you alright?”

“Don’t worry too much, she is always like this when Nayeon goes to a new school. She should be fine by the weekend.” I answer, as Sana started crying harder when she was talked to.

“We have many parents like this, don’t worry. Nayeon is in safe hands, Jackson is very capable.”

“That’s great to hear. We should be taking our leave, call us if anything happens.” I hand him both or our cards.

“Will do, have a nice day.” 

Dismissing ourselves, I just call Eunji to tell her I won’t be going to the company today (she beat me to it because of Sana’s loud wailing beside me). After that, I just call up director Son, who also knew Sana would be useless the whole day and just wished me luck. She told me to give Sana some ice cream, it should help.

Sure enough, she was calmer when we got home, after I stopped on a convenience store and got her some ice cream, I gave her a tiny one just so we could get home, and the cartoon once I managed to get her changed and snuggled into a blanket on the couch. The rest of the day consisted on me working from home, keeping an eye on Sana and trying to not let her start crying again. 

By the time we had to go and pick Nayeon up, Momo and Mina were already back, so I just gave Sana another cartoon of ice cream and went by myself. It was so much faster that I couldn’t believe I got there so fast. I ran into Wendy, picking up Joy, and we talked for a while, she told me Yeri was a mess when Joy went to school as well. 

On the way home, I just swung by the supermarket to get the things for dinner and some more ice cream, something tells me I’ll need it. Nayeon was hyper, telling about her day and helping with the shopping, she loves going to the supermarket. By the time we got home, Yeonnie was sleeping, but I had to get her awake, she still has homework to do and if she sleeps now, she will be up at night.

“HyoHyo, do we really need to go in?” Nayeon has the perfect puppy eyes, I wonder who she learned it from.

“Yes we do, you know you have to go and let mama hug you so she feels better.”

“Okay.” She says dejected, but her pout is too cute, so I just pinch her cheek and open the door.

“Now go and give her a big hug, and kisses.”

She sighs and heads to the living room to comfort Sana. According to director Son, only Nayeon could cheer her up now, something about the perpetrator serving the sentence, I didn't ask. This IS going to be a long week.


	36. Vinte e Nove

“Do you think she fainted?”

“I don’t know, but her eyes are open.”

“Maybe she fainted with her eyes open?” 

“I think she finally lost it.”

 

“Should we call for help?”

“They can’t see each other right now, you know that.”

 

“I know, but I’m out of ideas here.”

Okay, this is enough, these guys are starting to bother me. All I wanted right now was to panic quietly, but no, they had to be crammed in here. I mean, I could panic today, right? It’s not like I would run away….. Okay, maybe I would. But that’s besides the point…. What was the point, again? Nevermind.

“You are all very noisy, you know that, right?!” I can’t help but ask.

“Oh, she spoke.” 

“But she is still not moving, what do we do?”

“I don’t know, I’m following your lead.”

“Momo, you are lucky you are pregnant. And Sunmi, you are lucky I’ll need you to hold the meetings next week. Otherwise, you two would be in a lot more trouble.”

They just giggle and keep spouting nonsense while we wait. The good part is, there’s not much time left, the best part is, Chorong and Eunji are not here, this could have gotten out of hand if they were. Honestly, it was the first time I saw Sunmi being able to kick those two out of anywhere. Usually they just sweet talk her into their nonsense and it’s only a matter of time until hell breaks loose.

On cue, somebody knocks on the door to tells us it’s time, so everyone starts scrambling to their feet to get ready, the mess gets bigger, and some people have to come in and rescue them all. I love these goofs, but they are way too messy at all times. But we, finally, get out of the waiting room and into the corridors, this place truly is a sight to see.

The doors open, the music is blaring, my head is spinning and I don’t think I can stand for much longer, this knot on my stomach is not behaving right now, as well. I think I should just go home, this is so- Oh, mommy is here, great, now I have to stay, she has her iron grip on my arm.

“Sweetie, do not freak out now. Just look at Sana and everything will be fine.”

She whispers on my ear and just guides me forward, that’s when I see Sana, she is beautiful. I mean, she is beautiful all the time, but today there is something more, she looks angelic? I don’t know, but everything else has faded, mommy was right, I think I can do this now. I’m still a wreck, don’t be mistaken, but I’m here, we are here, I can get through this. 

Why am I so nervous anyways? We are already married, this ceremony is just to announce it, right? It’s not like it’s the wedding of the year, a lot of politicians, high ranking military officials, the crust of high society and the most influential among the technology world are all gathered here just so we can say yes to each other again. Only, it is, and I was campaigning to have a private and closed wedding until this morning, when I was told to shut up and just do it already, Mina can get scary when she’s angry.

So, right now, walking down this aisle, I’m trying to focus everything on Sana, she is smiling and there is a glint of mockery in her eyes, but I can feel how much she is nervous as well. It’s not only our wedding, the pressure of our parents guests is weighing down on us both, I’m marrying a general’s daughter, and she is marrying the president’s daughter, not only for us both, but we have to pull this off for our families.

Everything ends without me registering it, I don’t know how I pulled off my vows, Sana’s seem like a hazy dream to me (I know they were beautiful), the only thing I could really register was the priest asking if someone had something against our marriage, and Sana looking at Mina and Momo, and telling them they would be murdered if they said anything, Mina looked like she had something to say, alright, but Momo was just way too amused with everything, and having trouble controlling herself and her wife.

The party was also just a faraway thing, all I can do is just let myself be dragged around, greeting all those important people and not being certain about what is happening, just hoping I’m making sense and not just mumbling whatever comes to mind, as I usually do. Sana looks to be having the time of her life with how I look, which brings me to think, I might be in a slightly worse stage of self-embarrassment than I thought, at some point she does get me sat down and makes me eat, though, that was nice.

At some point, Momo gives me a hug and say her goodbyes, followed by all our friends, before I’m dragged to our parents who do the same, Nayeon has been asleep for a while now, but we don’t take her home with us, looks like Momo and Mina will take her home soon. Sana seems to be doing really well today, and without her guiding me through this, nothing would have been done.

Getting home, we just take our dresses off, put them away so Mina can take them back to the shop sometime this week, and hop into the shower. We do have a plane to catch soon, so getting ready shouldn’t take too long, or we will certainly be late. I don’t get why we have to fly out in the middle of the night, but here we are, getting dressed to take a cab and head out to the airport at two a.m.

I just hope this week away on the Faroe Islands will do us good, the place is beautiful and rather isolated, so we can truly turn off and just enjoy for the time we are away. That, and Sana made sure they would have tons of things for me to do, despite my knees. So I’m very excited, regardless. I just hope I don’t screw this up, we also never had THE talk, ergo, I have no clue on what to do, when to do it, or how to even bring it up. I know Sana wants things to happen, and I want them too, but that’s about as far as it goes, just knowing.

We have been kissing, since that night, but I’m sure it’s not as great as it should be, and Sana refuses to tell me where things could improve, I talked to Dr Tuan about it, he said I’m just overreacting, and everything is just fine, but still, I want to do better, Sana deserves me to do better, she has been nothing short from perfectly patient and understanding about it all. Okay, I’m blabbering, focus back on the task at hand and finish getting ready, Jihyo, it’s about time to leave.


	37. Sana

WHO SAID THIS LITTLE (and I mean that as in very small) IDIOT WAS SMART IS ABOUT TO GET THEIR ASS KICKED BY YOURS TRULY! I mean, I love her, but this is just too much, she has been avoiding being alone and anything less than spent with me since our first night here. I get that we are far away from home and, just as she said, it’s a paradise, but come on!

We are a married couple, have been for quite a while, and she was the one to initiate it, so why is she running away?! I get that she must be incredibly flustered about what happened, but I couldn’t even tell her it was okay and that happens, she bolted before I could even register she was gone and only came back in the morning just before our diving lesson. We only have two more days here and she is getting worse each day, so much so that I broke our deal and called Dr Tuan and begged for some help.

Mark was an idiot, unexpected as it might have been, and just told me to lock her in the room and demand to have a decent conversation. I’m doing it, her psychologist gave me the green light, and I damn well will take any chance I have. I WANT MY MAGICAL NIGHT BY THE MOONLIGHT FEELING THE OCEAN BREEZE ON A ISOLATED PARADISE AND SHE GODDAMN WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Don’t judge, I already compromised on the location, although she was right on this being a better choice than Thailand.

“Sana, honey, why is the door locked? I thought we were going out for dinner.” Finally.

“Jihyo, sit down. We have to talk.” 

“But we are going to miss di-” She starts trying to reason, until she gets to the living room and see the room service I already ordered while she was showering.

“Chou Jihyo, you are going to sit down on this couch and we are going to talk about this honeymoon right this instant.”

She flinched, I know I’m scary when I get my angry face on, but it’s already past ridiculous. It’s not like I didn’t think it could happen, I know how my wife is, but she seems to keep blaming herself for not being ‘up to my expectations’ as she puts it. I didn’t have any expectations at all, except for it to happen, and it did, so I was beyond happy about that already. Not that she ever stopped and let me explain, obviously.

“Jihyo, would you, please, talk to me? Please, I’m really begging here.”

“I-a I don’t know what y-”

“Jihyo, you came too fast. It’s okay, but you are making a fuss about it.”

Okay, she is panicking. Maybe this was a too direct blow on her? She wouldn’t listen if it didn’t go like that.

“I-I d-don’t kno-”

“Jihyo, you wanted us do have sex, you came in less than a minute and, now, are embarrassed by it. It’s okay, I never hoped you would be a porn star on our first time anyways.”

“Yo-you didn’t? You are not mad at me?”

“Not because of that. I’m mad at you because you wouldn’t even let me have a say in it.”

“But I thought you were gonna leave me and I didn’t want to hear you say you were leaving.”

“Ji, I would never, on this earth, leave you.” As soon as I hug her, I feel her trembling. This was bothering her more than I thought it was.

“You promise?” She manages between sobs.

“I promise. But you have to know, it’s okay, that happens and I’m not going to leave you because of it. I love you, and this is just another part of who you are. It’s not a bad thing, we just have to work through it together.”

“We are? You promise you are not mad at me?” Jissos, she is adorable, and looks a lot like a little girl who just peed her pants.

“I promise I’m not mad. Not let’s get you cleaned up and have some dinner. Okay?”

“Okay.”

We make fast work of dinner, after getting rid of the snot and remains of crying on her face. This idiot is really adorable, but she needs to think a little bit more about what she does, avoiding it would not, at all, make anything go away. Now, I want to give it another go tonight, so going for a walk on the beach and having her calm down a bit more would be a way to start tackling the problem.

While at it, I remember the first time I saw her, she was a meek little girl (I thought she was an intern, don’t judge me) and I thought she was just there to learn about the business or something, until I decided to sit in for the meeting, that is. I was beyond stunned when mom said THE Yoo Jihyo would begin her presentation and she was the one to stand up. From then on, I was definitely interested, a genius, younger than me owning a company she raised from the ground, how could I not be.

I tried to sit in every meeting she had at our company, sometimes I could, but chose not to, since they would be team meetings and not enough people attending. I still had to blend into the crowd, not like I wanted to just go ahead and say ‘Hey, I’m the president’s daughter and find you really interesting, let’s chat!’. Things took a bit of a turn when I saw her at the children’s day joined event, K-S and JTJ were promoting a game launch event, in which the game profits would go directly to child support institutions. 

Noble, I know, and it was all her idea, she even proposed paying for K-S services from her own pocket to get it done, mom obviously refused and just asked when they would start. The whole event was a carnival, and I almost couldn’t pinpoint her among the children playing around, she was just the cutest thing I saw that day, and I had brought Nayeon too, so that means a lot. I don’t really know exactly how it happened, not that I even payed attention, but I found myself in love with the woman, even before we were introduced.

Mom didn’t help at all, as well. I made the terrible mistake of telling her I was interested and she moved mountains to get me to begin my training to become the next acting director as immediately as possible. Not fun, I might add, I was struggling with the last semester of college, Nayeon was acting out a bit, going through a ‘why do I only have one mommy’ phase, and mom decided to simply throw me on that first official meeting.

I’m fairly certain I screwed it up and made a fool of myself there, but her entire team was so accommodating that I wasn’t even bothered by the time the meeting finished. I admit it took us a very long (painfully long) time for us to get close, Jihyo has always been too nice and never thinks people are interested in her romantically, there are about four working directly with her, not to mention the one in other departments. I get where they are coming from, but it was still very difficult for me to get past my insecurities.

Marrying her right after she was woken up, following the accident, was not just because her moms were struggling to sign the papers for her treatments, I was rather devastated when I saw that car going over her and Nayeon, I was very relieved when both were awake when I got to them, but having Jihyo blackout and not wake up for weeks after, got me to a point of desperation that I wanted to chain her down and call her my own as soon as I could.

Possessive, maybe, but my heart was shattered seeing her bloodied, with her legs bent in unnatural angles, right after witnessing a high speed vehicle run over her and my daughter. Mark was really helpful through the process, I started getting treatment with him on the day it went down, he just gave me some guidelines at the hospital on how to get through the night, and demanded I went to see him the next day, specifically having slept, showered and eaten. I followed blindly, but now I see he was, indeed, helping me not neglect my body.

I’m not saying that I’m over that, at all, (I’m definitely NOT) but it has been getting easier to handle it lately. It got much much better ever since Jihyo left the hospital, when Nayeon was discharged I got a lot calmer, but when Jihyo was discharged a huge weight got out of my chest, honestly, the whole living with her thing was my idea, more of a demand. Good thing Jihyo never really questioned about the decision making that led to that, she just kind of went with it. 

“Are you still here?” This rascal, and she was avoiding me just minutes ago.

“Yeah, I was just remembering the past for a bit.”

 

“Anything you want to share?”

“Plenty, but not right now. Now we are going back to our room.”

“But you were the one who suggested this.”

“I know, but the wind is picking up and the tide is rising, so off we go.”

“Yes ma’am.”

This kid… I just hope everything goes as planned and I’m able to get her. I get how bad one could feel when things like that happen, but I want to show her it’s okay and we can just try again, nothing to be desperate about. Okay, maybe a little desperate, this has to work tonight, we don’t have that much time left. Well, here goes nothing, anyways.


	38. 30

Okay, so you know when people come back from their honeymoon and their close friends want to know everything about it? Like every detail? No? It’s my boundaries ignoring friends? Okay. So, Mina and Momo were the ones to pick us up at the airport, and we’ve been sitting here almost an hour (Mina hasn't been allowing Momo to stand for over five minutes, as I've just learned) and the questioning doesn't seem to be anywhere close to being done. 

“Are you two about to bring me to my daughter right now, or am I going to have to take a taxi?” Uhh, angry Sana, this should get us moving. 

“I- We- Yes, we are going now.” Mina just agrees with a sigh, seems like she felt the danger. 

Getting the car was another bother, like I said, Mina is a bit of a psycho right now, so she just went out ahead and ran to get it. Sana went after her to make sure she wouldn't hit anyone. While Momo and I are left to wait with the bags. 

“So you are not telling at all?”

“Mo, we love you two, but our honeymoon will forever remain a secret.” 

“What did you screw up this time?” 

“And why do you think I might have done anything wrong?” 

“Because it's you?” 

“Who bet on what?” 

“I don't kn- Oh, look, they are here!” 

So there IS a bet, I have to check with Sana if she got to get in on it. Speaking of the devil, looks like she had a little ‘talk’ with Mina, who looks slightly frightened right now. Also, she is flinching whenever Sana moves, so there's that as well. Not that I'm finding it amusing at all, I shouldn't be enjoying my friend's distress…. 

Getting home was another wave of questioning, I managed to let Sana know there is a bet going on, and she isn’t in it either, so no information is getting out. Love these lunatics, but they can choke, I’m not disclosing my honeymoon for one of them to make money. That, and I don’t really want anyone to know of my mishaps, Sana said it was fine, but I still feel down about it.

At least Yeonnie was with us, so the juicy questions were left out, Wendy has messaged Momo, at some point, and a get together was arranged for friday, great, another wave of curious gossipers, can’t wait. In the meantime, let me just enjoy coming back home to my daughter, who I may or may not make sick from so much candy and snacks I bought for her. Not that I intend to tell Sana more than half of the junk food I got was for her, but it was. Don’t tell.

The night went off with little to no trouble, Sana and I managed to dodge everyone saying we were tired from the flight and wanted to sleep with Nayeon, as we missed her so much. It worked well enough, and the next few days were uneventful as they could. Once friday rolled out, I had managed to get Nayeon stomach upset two times before Sana put both of us sitting in a corner and thinking about what we’ve done. Yes, I’m very serious about that, she took our game and told us to sit quietly for an entire afternoon and think about why we shouldn’t do it again.

When we got to Wendy’s, not the restaurant chain we don’t have that here, Sana had demanded Nayeon took some candy for Joy, despite the fact that we did buy them some, already. Just as expected, they were prying, Sana told me to get the girls an Momo and go get the food, when we came back, all but Mina were slightly frightened looking and the subject was never touched again. It was a fun night, I haven’t had one of these for a while, with the whole accident and aftermath and whatnot, it’s good to have people not worry about me sometimes. It’s even better to see Sana relax and just have fun, she’s been on edge for too long already.

Not that the honeymoon didn’t give her a chance to do so, but I had some issues and made her stressed when she should have been relaxing. I know she said it was fine and we should just try again, but it still weighs on me that I screwed it up. But today she seems to be a little more carefree, more relaxed, perhaps it’s our friends, I don’t know. What’s important it that she is doing much better.

As always, one night’s hang out turned into a whole weekend hang out, Nayeon had to finish her homework, the good part was that Joy had to do that too, so I managed to sit them down and have them finish it at some point, Yeri helped a lot. The good part about having your kid go to school with your friends’ kid is that they can be coerced to do their school work together and it works better than trying to get them to do it alone. 

By the time sunday night rolled in, Mina demanded to go home, saying Momo would be working the next day and it was time she went to bed… It was seven, we agreed because none was in the mood to deal with psycho Mina. The other girls were perplexed, I just mouthed ‘baby’ to them and they just brushed it off, saying goodbye while asking to be messaged when we got home.

“So, you look like you hag a lot of fun.” Sana looks up from her book when I say this, intrigued look on her face.

“You alright there?” She asks as a soft giggle bubbles up.

“More than alright. It’s just, you seemed a bit stressed lately, it felt nice to see you let loose and not worry for the weekend.”

“You are more observant than I thought. But it’s nothing to worry, it’s just everything piled up.”

“I know, but I want you to be more at ease. I worry about you too, you know?”

“I know, but this time was just me overthinking. The accident and the wedding all happened on top of each other and it was all hectic for a while.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, I was overthinking as well. But now you relax, young lady!”

“I’m older than you, though.”

“So?”

“And I’m already a married woman with a child, no less.”

“Then I hope your wife doesn’t find out about this, but I think I might be interested in you.”

“Oh, she is a very understanding woman. I’m sure we can work something out.” She giggles and wraps me in a hug, dragging us both to lay in bed.

“Then I think I’ll just take you all to myself, mrs.”

And that was the start of a very heated make out session, things started escalating and I thought it would be a nice time to be bold (I talked to Dr Tuan about it and he just said to try again when I felt like it, this seemed like the time). So I just brush my hands under her shirt, by the hem of her shorts, and she seems to get what I’m trying to do, that’s when she sits up and stares at me. I guess i should speak up now, huh?

“Sana, can-can-can we-we tr-try again?”

“Are you sure you want to? We don’t have to if you are not sure.”

“I’m very sure, just- Please be patient, I don’t know how to do this.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not sure what I’m doing as well.” She giggles.

“What?”

“Well, Nayeon kind of happened on my very first time, which was more of a disaster than you might think it was, so…”

“Wait. Hold up. You are saying I was catfished into marrying a nerd?”

I swear I tried to hold back, but Sana’s flushed and angry face was too much. I can’t not laugh about it, and it makes her even angrier, seems like I’m being noisy, as Yeonnie comes in, shyly, asking what is going on, I just tell her mama is being funny and call her over. The mood is certainly gone, but I tried, and that’s what’s important, right?


	39. Thirty One

Not again… Sana hasn’t been very well lately, she gets sick a lot these days, and we are woken up on the wee hours of the morning with her putting her guts out. I know we should be getting to the hospital, but she is even worse at convincing than mommy, and it took mom seven months to get her to agree on which color to paint my nursery, she ended up settling to the first choice, lilac. But back to the problem at hand, I’ve been trying to convince Sana to let me take her to the hospital and get her checked up for the past two weeks.

The last couple of days she got a bit worse, so, today we are going and there is nothing she can do to stop me. Just as expected, I find her sitting against the bathtub, still breathing heavy and looking like she fought a squirrel again (story for another time). I just grab a towel and wet it a little, so I can help clean her up a bit. 

“I love you.” She tries to smile.

“I love you too, and that’s why I’m taking you to the e.r.”

“But I’m okay, I don’t need to go.”

“I’m not really asking. I will take you to the hospital and you don’t have a choice on the matter.”

“Isn’t this abusing your wife?”

“If it gets said wife better, sue me. Now, come on, let’s get you changed.”

“But I look great in these shorts, though?”

“Exactly why we are getting you changed. This hot butt is for my eyes only.”

“How did you get like this?”

“Been married to you for a few months already, I had to learn something at some point.”

She just giggles and lets me get her up. I just put a chair by the sink for her and head out to wake up Mina [waking Momo would unleash hell and I don’t have time for Mina’s lectures right now). I just tell her I’m taking Sana to the e.r. and for her to keep an eye on Nayeon, we should be back before lunch. Mina just tells me to update her as soon as possible and she will take care of Nayeon.

“Chou Sana?” A nurse calls us in, not much after i finish her paperwork, I’m not letting Sana stand for so long looking like a zombie as she is now.

They lead us to a room, and the doctor sends Sana out for some tests, after questioning about everything and anything he could think of. You know, just the routine. I remain at the office, and Dr Lee starts another questioning on me, he finishes just before Sana is back, and tells us to wait there for the results. I take the time to tell our parents we are at the hospital, conveniently leaving which one out, and that we are waiting for the results. (Mina and Momo are on the family group chat, so I don’t have to tell them separately). 

After all is done, Dr Lee comes back in and tells us to have a seat, he looks slightly amused, maybe because I was panicking over nothing, maybe because of the results, I don’t know, but his face is telling me there is something. Sana seems to have noticed it too, she is slightly squinting her eyes at him.

“So, I have the results, but a few questions before I tell you.”

“Is everything alright, dr?” I can’t help but ask.

“Everything is great, in fact. Sana, are your periods regular?”

“Yes? I’ve been on schedule since I got out of puberty.”

“And when was the last time you had one?”

“I think it was before the wedding.” Sana’s eyes shot open, dr Lee chuckes, and I’m still a bit lost in all this.

“You are telling me…” Sana drifts off looking at the dr, and he just nods, still chickling.

“Are any of you going to tell me what is happening?” I had to ask.

“Well, mrs Chou, I believe congratulations are in order.”

I just keep looking between them, Sana has her eyes watery already, dr Lee seems to have noticed I’m still lost and decides to explain further.

“Your wife is pregnant, Jihyo. She is three months along. Do you have a doctor already? I could recommend a colleague.”

“We don’t, I would love a recommendation.” Sana answers.

I can’t hear what dr Lee answers, also, why do I feel like being sick? My head feels light and everything is spinning. This is not good. And, with that thought, I pass out. I don’t know for how long I’ve been out but when I come back the sun is blaring outside, it hurts my eyes a bit. Perhaps I was out all morning, oh Sana is here.

“You scared me for a while, there.” She says when she notices me stirring.

“How long was I out for?”

“All morning, basically. What happened there?”

“I heard you are pregnant, then I panicked, I think.”

“Why would you panic? Shouldn’t it be me?” She chuckles.

“I think so, but I began thinking about having a kid, and how I’m not ready at all, and that we are gonna have to tell every-”

“You are panicking again. Relax, you are going to do great, you are already great with Nayeon, although you do spoil her too much.”

“But you already did a great raising her before I came up.”

“Ji, calm down, you are amazing, even if you don’t know it. I love you, Nayeonnie loves you, and you are going to be great with our newborn as well.”

“I promise I’ll try my best. But we still have to tell everyone, and I’m not that excited for it.”

“I know, I told them to come by the house tonight. It’s already lunch time, how about we go out to eat, have a date for the rest of the afternoon and then go tell them?”

“Sana, you are a genius.”

“No, that would be you, honey. Let’s go get you discharged and let me spoil you for the day.” 

“But you are pregnant, I should be the on-”

“You spoil me and our daughter too much already, just be a good girl and follow me for the day. Now go change and I’ll get the nurse.” Bossy Sana is scary Sana, but I should be the one spoiling her.

“Yes ma’am.”

With that, I just go get out of this hospital gown and we set out to spend the day doing whatever she wants to do. Neither is too enthusiastic to go back home and having to tell our families, we both know how they can get hyper about things, if our wedding was any warning, breaking the news they will have another grandchild this soon will be opening Pandora’s box. We have to do it anyways, so I’ll just enjoy the calm before the storm and make sure I’m spoiling Sana all the way.

We end up by the river, sitting down on the shade with some cold water. We have been walking around for a bit, but my knees needed a break, and Sana was the one to demand we sit down and rest for a bit. Like I said, angry Sana is scary Sana, and I’m not getting her angry when she’s pregnant.


	40. Trinta e dois

“Sacchan?”

She hums in response, still looking at nothing specific.

“How did Yeonnie come about?”

“You married me and she became your daughter, officially. You did declare her to be yours way before that, and had been seeing her as yours even before that.” 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. Now tell me about it.”

“Ji, she is our daughter and that’s that.”

“Oh, she is my daughter alright, but why do you always evade it when I ask about your ex?”

“Because it wasn’t a very nice experience. And she just left, just like that. She walked out on us without even looking back.”

“Sana, you are my wife. Nayeon is MY daughter, and nobody will ever change that. I would just like to know what happened to you. Could you, please, share with me?”

“You do know your puppy eyes are unfair, right?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Now, speak.”

“Fine. So, I began dating on my high school senior year, and we went to very close universities so-”

“Will you ever tell me her name, at least?”

“It’s not important, now keep listening.”

“I would like to know, if you could tell me.”

“Yewon, her name was Choi Yewon.”

 

“I’m sensing a pattern on last names here.”

“Will you stop being stupid and listen?”

“Sorry, continue.”

“So, we went to close universities, and we hung out a lot, so much that my friends became her friends, the opposite never happened but that’s beyond the point. On our first college party, we both got drunk, I was still somewhat understanding of what was going on, but she was a bit more far gone than I was. 

So, I decided that it was time to go home, my dorm was closer, by about ten minutes, but closer. So we went back, my roommate was out for a few days, so we were okay to go. Yewon wanted to do it, we had already talked about that and she knew I wasn’t very sure about it. But we were both drunk, and I didn’t oppose the idea, so it happened.

Believe it or not, I was way worse than you.”

“Hey!”

“I love you, though. Now let me finish. 

So! It was my first time, I didn’t even know how to kiss her properly, and we were doing it. Yewon seemed to know exactly what to do, but I didn’t pay attention at the time, I just let her guide me through everything. It was a disaster, I don’t think I lasted a minute, even. But Yewon just told me we would keep going and didn’t even give me time to think.

At the end, I really was disastrous, and she was kind of angry at me. She avoided me for the next week, our friends, well, the ones I thought were our friends, were kind of distant. I figured it was just the college stress or whatever, Yewon did reach out after a while, but she was kind of cold, so I asked if anything was wrong, she said it was fine and I should just forget it.

Two months later, she had been distant, the friends I thought I had were already cutting me out, I was pretty much by myself and Yewon wasn’t even answering my texts. She came to my dorm around midnight and said we needed to talk, I found it weird, since she had been trying to cut communications since that night, and it was already pretty late.

We went to a cafe nearby, my roommate was studying, and so should I, but I wanted to know what was happening. Yewon never even ordered anything, I got myself a coffee, and waited for her to speak. When she did, she said she was frustrated, that she had complained to our friends about my inability to perform, as she put it, and they were disappointed with me as well. I was angry, she had gone and told everyone about everything that happened.

Then she dropped the pregnancy bomb, she just said it was amazing I managed to get her pregnant after being a complete let down and then demanded that I take responsibility. Thankfully, she never knew about my family, she just thought we were a medium class family with both my parents working, so we were well off enough to take care of the doctor expenses. She also said her family was to not find out, and that we were over, she just wanted me to pay for the pregnancy expenses and we would be done after.

That night I just went to my parents’, they were worried when I got home in the middle of the night, completely disheveled and crying. I just climbed on their bed and spent the night there, morning came, we talked and I asked them to not let her know who we were, and that I wanted to try and take care of everything by myself. They were already well known people, and Yewon would know instantly who we were.

When it came the time for Nayeon to be born, Yewon just took a month before and one after off school, once she was well enough to go, she disappeared and I took time off college to raise my daughter. The reason Nayeon never had another parent on her registration before you, is because Yewon managed to get her lawyer to leave her out of it. I was always all Nayeon had, so I never thought about it when the time came for me to give up on everything and did my best to raise my daughter.”

“You are an amazing woman, you know that, right?”

“Thanks, I’d do it all again, but I’m more than happy to have found you.” 

“I should be the one saying that. But I promise I’ll never let you go, any of you. I love you, Nayeon and our little one.”

“And we all love you very much. Now let’s go, we still have to tell them.”

“Do we really have to?”

“Yes, now stop trying to avoid it. Your knees have rested enough and we need to go home at some point.”

“We could always flee the country.”

“Mommy Tzu would find us before we even board a plane. Now stop trying to avoid your problems and move that cute butt.”

“Fine, but you are the one telling them.”

“Alright, you little coward. Let’s go.”

“Talking about my height won’t work this time.”


	41. 33

Okay, why aren’t we warned about women in labour? Mina is freaking out, I’m freaking out, Nayeon is grumpy but also freaking out about her little cousin who is about to be born, and Sana is definitely freaking out, telling me she is afraid and is having second thoughts about giving birth, her argument is that she will keep our little boy in for the rest of her life. 

Momo has been feeling contractions for a few hours now, and we were told by her doctor that we should wait a bit more before taking her to the hospital. Well, the waiting a bit more was for her contractions to be in closer intervals, which also meant that they would come stronger each time, we weren’t warned about any of that, so we have havoc.

Seems like Sana was barred from any part of Nayeon’s birth, the mother just went to a clinic and everything was handled by the nurses there, Sana just got a call telling her to get to the hospital so she could take care of paperwork, Nayeon had been born hours before. Right now, Sana is in charge of telling our parents and taking care of Nayeon, I’m driving us all to the hospital, and Mina is trying to soothe Momo to the best of her abilities.

Sana ended up in charge of telling their families as well, given I was driving and neither of the two was in any condition to do much other than what they were doing. Nayeon was just excited, she would be concerned about Momo being clearly in pain, but it looks like the baby coming matters more. And that’s how my morning started, I should say jump started, since it’s still not even eight, and all this has already happened.

While Momo was being prepared, Mina had to fill out the paperwork, which she clearly was in no condition to do, so I took her and Nayeon to the reception desk to help out with it, while Sana just sat down outside the room and waited for us, while calling their families in Japan to let them know the baby was coming (the panicking parents couldn’t do much themselves).

It was another hour until the nurse came and informed us things had started, we were all hungry, so I managed to convince my girls that it would be a splendid idea to head down to get something to eat, Mina was already inside with Momo, everyone had been notified, and we were just killing time, so, why not?! I might or might not enjoy showing them off, but that’s beyond the point. 

Some gruelling hours later, we hear the baby is born. Their families are already on the plane over and moms would stop by when they can, finally, we could breathe a little more relieved. Nayeon get overjoyed, but we can’t go into the room for a while, seems like they have to get Momo and Felix ready or something, Mina is on her way to join us and get some food herself while they are switching rooms. 

All in all, it was a very eventful, yet, surprisingly fulfilling day. The fact that crazy Mina is gone is another plus, not that I would ever say it out loud. At least I hope so, I don’t really want to think too much about how she will get once they are home. But let me worry about that when the time comes, now I’ll just try to stop my eldest from just running up to meet her new baby ‘cousin’, and my wife from letting her.


	42. Thirty four

“Care to explain why are you making a whole ass lasagna in the middle of the night? You woke Momo up.” Mina says in a slightly angry and very annoyed tone. Slightly amused as well.

“You know that pregnant women have these weird urges and whatnot, right?” 

“Oh, sorry about that. At least it isn’t melonpan at two in the morning.”

“That one came up last week. Today is chicken and red sauce lasagna. I made three, given Sana will want one for herself and Momo will eat a whole one as well.”

“You are amazing. I’ll bring some for Momo when you finish, then.”

“Okay, I’ll just- Sorry I woke you guys up.”

“Hey, come here, you didn't do anything wrong. I understand, Momo understands too. And you are a great wife, a great mother and you are doing everything you can. We all appreciate that.”

At that, I break down crying, I don’t know exactly what it was, the warm hug, the comfort Mina seemed to emanate, the uncertainty I’ve been feeling, the tiredness from not sleeping well for worrying about Sana and the baby too much, everything at once. All I know is that I cried for long enough to the alarm I set for the oven to go off, Mina stayed there and let me, making sure she didn’t let me go the entire time.

“Better?” Mina asks, as she untangles us and proceeds to turn off the oven.

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologise, you are under a lot of stress. I think the only reason I didn’t break down like that was because you and Sana were there. Now let Momo and I be here for you.”

“Thanks Mina. Honestly.”

“Don’t. I’m here, we are all here for you, whenever. We all love you, remember?”

“I know, and thank you.”

“Now, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I can’t, I don’t know what it was, honestly. I just felt like crying when you hugged me.”

“I get that. It’s alright, just promise me you will talk to Mark about it?”

“Yes, ma’am. I have an appointment later today, I think I’m more stressed out than it seemed.”

“Good girl. Now take that to your wife before she comes for it.”

“Thank, Micchan. Try and not let Momo eat everything in the middle of the night, she will work in the morning, stomachache or not.”

“It’s a meeting to plan the farewell party for the interns, Ji.”

“A very important meeting, then.”

“I know you have this weird party policy at your company, but it’s just a farewell party.”

“Outrageous! I will leave you to rethink your words, missy!” I let out in a gasp and make my way back to our bedroom, where Sana is likely waiting for her lasagna in a very grumpy mood.

And, sure enough, I find my lovely wife waiting for me with a frown, sitting on the couch and not looking very friendly, she lights up immediately when she realises I bring gifts. This pregnancy is going to kill me at some point, if she keeps getting these cravings in the middle of the night, the closer it gets to the due date, the more insane are her wishes.

“Ooooh! I thought you fell asleep in the kitchen.”

“Mina woke up and scolded me for waking Momo and making her crave for whatever was being cooked.”

“But you brought the whole thing here?”

“I made more, this one is for you.”

“I love you.” With this, she proceeds to eat.

“I love you too. Can I go to sleep, now?”

“Sure! If I want something else, I’ll wake you up.”

“Fair enough. Remember to brush your teeth after you finish, tomato sauce does a wonderful job in staining them.”

“Yes, mom. I’ll remember.”

“Don’t rush.” I chuckle, give her a kiss on top of her head and jump on bed, falling asleep faster than I thought I would.

Sure enough, not much later, she came to bed and snuggled up to me with very satisfied hums. That tells me I can get to sleep until morning… Hopefully…


	43. 35

Did I say I was going a bit insane during pregnancy? Well, nevermind that, Sana has just gone into labour, and NOW I’m really going insane. I don’t really know what is going on, or how anything happened for the matter. Mina and Momo were the ones keeping things moving, nayeon is just hyper, and the Sons are just adding to her hype. Somebody said Mommy is on her way, and mom couldn’t get out of her meeting, I think it was mrs Son.

All that’s being processed right now is, Sana is screaming at me about anything, I haven’t felt my hands since all this began, and I might be losing half my hair before the baby comes. I think that’s normal, right?! Is this normal? I should have talked with Mina a bit more, thankfully, the nurses are guiding us through it, or closer to manhandling me like a ragdoll as they get Sana ready, not that I’m complaining at all. It’s really better like this, at least I know I’m where I was supposed to be and not on the way of the medical team.

A lot of loud speaking, many people walking around the room, Sana threatening to kill me (which I’m really trying to block out), at some point, someone shoves a pair of scissors on my hand, and guides me to cut something, I see a flash of light, then I’m being led to stand beside Sana again. I just come to my senses when I hear a cry, and a bundle of blue hospital sheets is being handed to her, that’s when I see our little baby boy, they both look so beautiful.

Sana looks, more than ever, ethereal, like she is surrounded on a celestial glow, our youngest is so peaceful in her arms, and I seem to have given into my urge to cry, because a nurse hands me some tissues. Sana notices, smiles and tells me to come closer, and when I do, it’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever had the honor of witnessing. My head is a bit light, and my breath seems to be getting harder…. Aaaand I’m out.

# # #

“Fifty that she was out when it started.”

“I’ll take it. I say she was out when she saw what was going on down there.”

“You guys are all gonna lose money again, it was when she saw all the medical tools.”

“Thi is the room, ma’am.” The nurse, who was guiding me to Sana’s room, informs with a poorly suppressed chuckle.

“You can laugh, they are always like this. I don’t know how my mom still finds making bets on everything so fun.”

“Well, at least, they all seem to be losing it.” he really giggles now.

“Don’t tell them. I love it when their bets go sour.”

“Oh, I won’t. But good luck with them, though, we’ll bring the little one a bit later, he is still getting his vaccines and exams.”

“Thank you, Joon. I’ll see you later.”

Opening the door, they are even louder than I expected, Sana is just, tiredly, laughing at them, and not saying a word about what happened, by the looks of it.

“She is here!” mrs Son exclaims.

“Ji, what went down over there?” Mina asks.

“She did.” Mom says and high-fives director Son. These two are getting worse by the day.

“Will you all be quiet, my wife looks tired.” I’m trying to scold, but doesn’t seem to be working.

“Hun, I know you mean well, and you know I love you. But it feels like we are being scolded by a cupcake.” Sana says and everyone bursts out in laughter.

I just pretend to be angry and make my way to sit on the bed beside her, although the smile that creeps up on my lips isn’t helping.

“I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” I whisper to her and kiss her head.

Our family is just doing their thing, as in, being loud, causing a ruckus and making jokes [in mom’s case, very bad ones). It didn’t feel too long until nurse Joon was bringing our baby boy in and telling everyone to be quiet, to which they finally conceded. He gives the kid to Sana and I get Nayeon on my lap, so she can meet her little brother.

“Yeonnie, this is your little brother, Christopher.” I tell her in a hushed voice.

“Can I touch him?” She asks in a very quiet voice, well, as quiet as she could muster with the excitement.

“Have you washed your hands?”

“No.”

“Then come with mommy, we’ll wash our hands together.” And I give Sana another kiss on top of her head.

It was, somewhat, a difficult task, to manage Nayeon’s giddyness and convince her that washing her hands has to be something more than just clapping her hands with soap and rinsing them, when she wants to touch her little brother. That earns me wet pants and soaked shirt. I think I brought more than one set of spare clothes for Sana, so I’ll just have to make do.

“Ji, whatever happened to you?” Momo asks, already cracking up.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Now, Yeonnie, don’t touch that, you’ll have to wash your hands again.”

It didn’t take long before the others went home, leaving just Nayeon and I, I’ll take her back later, by later, I mean when we are kicked out. Chan was taken again so they could give him a bath, I took Joon on his offer to try doing it myself. I’m gonna have to do it anyways, why not have a professional teach me, right? That, and Sana was still not allowed to stand for that long yet, so I left her with Yeonnie sleeping on the couch.

In all honesty, I’m scared about doing this, he looks so small, I might break him if I’m not careful enough.

“You won’t hurt him.” Joon says softly.

“Are you a mind reader, now?!”

“No need, your face is screaming it. Just hold him up, for now.”

“I’m not sure how to do this.”

“The same way you did with your eldest.”

“Oh, ahm. Nayeon isn’t.”

“oh…. OH! I’m sorry, it’s just the way you are with each other. I-”

“It’s alright, that means I’m doing it right. But this is my first time doing this.”

“Okay, just do what you think you should do, and I’ll help you through it. It’s alright, he is tougher than you think he is.”

And, with that, I think I managed to bathe Chan, he really didn’t break, but I was still over-cautious, so much that Joon had to scold me about three times during the process. When I got back, Sana bursted out laughing, woke Nayeon up with the noise, who also started laughing and I was left there not understanding a thing, until they were kind enough to tell me that my face was funny, and I looked like someone just kicked my dog.

And now I know my own family enjoys my downfalls as the utmost form of entertainment. They were saved by the bell, bell meaning Joon, who had just came in to tell us it’s time to go. Sana manages her best begging eyes and convinces me to give her a goodbye kiss, then I just wait up for Nayeon to say goodbye and head home for the day.


	44. 36

Taking care of a newborn is, both, simpler and more difficult than one might think, couple that with an over-enthusiastic big sister who is still too young to be able to really help, and things tend to get out of hand fast. Nayeon has been over the moon with two new baby brothers (she claimed them as her little brothers and nobody is really trying to tell her one of them isn’t). 

Mina managed to convince Nayeon to only help with Felix when herself or Momo were around, or call them over if she wanted to hold him. Sana may or may not have had a ‘conversation’ with psycho-mom Mina and things had settled down, nobody will ever know what went on between them. All we know is that Mina was visibly shaken when they came out of the office.

With Chan, on the other hand, it’s been a bit more difficult to control Yeonnie, Sana tries to let her participate under control, but I’m being too lenient and spoiling her too much. That’s what Sana says, at least, it already earned me a week of sleeping on the couch, which never happened because my eldest is as stubborn as her mother and demanded that I slept with her instead.

I’m very happy with my family, though. Things are comfortable and I feel great, maybe for the first time in a long while. I can’t remember when everything was this well, maybe things are starting to fall into place and will only get better. Mark has been very enthusiastic about everything as well, he says I might be heading to two sessions a month soon, and keeps saying he never thought Sana would be this great for me. 

Both companies are doing great as well, director Son has been asking if we should merge them, but I don’t really see the need for that right now, Sana is doing great with K-S Arts, and I don’t see why JTJ should absorb them at all (director Son’s idea, not mine). If, in the future, Nayeon or Cristopher decides they don’t want to take over any of them, then we’ll do something about it. But, a problem is only a problem when it presents itself, so we are staying as we are until further notice.

At the company, well, my own company, things are hectic, we got some big partnerships, and a lot of new projects, so work is plenty for everyone, and with Momo on maternity leave (I should be as well, but I can’t just not work), her department had to get two interns to pick up the pace, she always worked for about three people. Sunmi tried to complain her way into me hiring her another assistant, but my argument of ‘the COO should set the example of a hardworking leader’ seemed to have shut down her and Chorong’s campaign for new fast-hires. 

Eunji was overjoyed, I later found she had placed the winning bet on how I would dismiss them. Seriously, what is it with people and betting of things? On me things, to be more specific. I should be getting some compensation for this, I’m the one getting them money after all. And they still haven’t paid for the fish-bear fiasco yet, maybe I should work something out about that…

Our friends are also doing well, Joy is as excited as Yeonnie about the little ones, and we’ve been having a hard time delaying a playdate for her to meet them, it’s not very safe for newborns to be around too many people at once (not to mention kids and their lack of care for personal hygiene and personal space). Seulgi and Irene have been talking about having their own kid lately, they say it’s about time they give Joy a little one to care for as well, and neither Wendy nor Yeri are really considering another child. They say they won’t be able to keep their lifestyle and their presence in their kids’ lives is they do have another one. Can’t say I disagree with them.

Jackson has been more than we could have hoped for, I know he is Nayeon and Joy’s teacher, but he has been helping a lot on having them understand that, when someone says they must do something near a baby, they should listen because it’s for the baby’s safety. And I can’t thank him enough for the progress he made with Yeonnie, he managed to get her to understand why we don’t let her do some things. 

Oh, speaking of Jackson, Nayeon’s birthday party was interesting, him and dr Tuan were rather…. Invested? No, that’s not it. Adamant? Close, but still doesn’t say what I want. Oh! Entranced about each other. Something along these lines. It was cute to see them, I mean, I’m dense as a rock, and I was able to see they were just playing tag the entire time, just roaming around each other. Sana said they were trying to sneak some hand holding at some point at the night.

“How long are you going to stay out here smiling to yourself like the crazy cat lady you are?”

“Sana, I love you, but call me cat lady again and I will not hesitate to jump you.”

“Oh, alright, should I say crazy dwarf?”

“You have five seconds.”

“Like you can catch up.”

“You forget I’m the fastest in this family…. Aaand your weird run.”

“I don’t have a weird run!”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

“Don’t you walk away from me!”


	45. Thirty seven.

Nobody tells you how easy it is to fall into routine, how, when you got your life steady, things are just part of everyday. The game making, launch parties, partnerships, parenting (all my six kids), everything is routine, and, just like that a few years have passed by and I’m not sure how I’ve just breezed to everything without noticing. 

Although, Nayeon’s 15th birthday party came with a very unwelcome surprise. A very smug and pretentious looking woman came by just as the last guests were leaving, she strut up the driveway as if she owned the place, it didn’t sit well with me. Sana noticed her a bit late, and froze as soon as she saw, she was trembling and started to sweat a bit. All I could do was hold her hand and pull her a bit closer.

The woman stopped right in front of us, scanned me from head to toe, and back, then look at Sana, a heinous smile spreading across her lips, and her voice sounding gnarley.

“You look to have become more of a wimp.” That was all she needed to say for Sana to lose it.

Luckly, there were security around the house, mom isn’t a politician anymore, but she is still a very influential figure. The guards sprung into action as soon as Sana began screaming for the woman to leave and never dare to come back, I struggled to bring her inside, where our family was waiting, incredibly concerned, I just asked yeonnie to take care of Chan, and told them I would be out to talk as soon as I could, whilst dragging Sana to our room and locking the door. 

Once inside, Sana just broke down and started crying, screaming, pacing trying to pull her hair, and I was honestly scared for her. The intensity of her emotions was so strong she, suddenly, came into a halt, threw up and fainted. It all happened really fast, but I was able to get ahold of her on time. I just put her on the bed and cleaned everything up the best I could, everyone was waiting to know what happened, and I needed to order security to never let that woman near Sana. 

Once I managed to get back to the living room, Yeonnie had taken her brothers to their room and promised to distract them, as long as I talked to her later. I couldn’t be more thankful. The others were waiting with very worried faces. Having already contacted the head of security, at least, I could trust them to keep that woman away while I took the time to tell our family what happened.

“Jihyo, what happened?” mrs Son asks in a tone I never heard.

“I don’t know either, sh-”

“Sana was hysterical, what happened out there?” director Son cut me off.

“You cut my daughter like that, e.v.e.r. again, and that will be the last thing you ever say.” Mommy hisses and fearful silence falls upon them. “Ji, sweetie, can you tell us what happened?” She turns to me very soft and worried sounding.

“As I was saying, I don’t know what happened. We were outside saying goodbye to Irene and Seulgi when this woman came towards us. Something told me to get away from her, I didn’t like the way she looked at us. But Sana was busy saying her last goodbyes when she approached, so the woman was close when Sana saw her. 

As soon as Sana looked at the woman she froze with fear in her eyes, then she began screaming and trying to rip the woman’s throat, I managed to hold her back, and security got the woman out. Then I dragged her to our room, she started having a panic attack, threw up and fainted. I already called Dr Lee and Mark, they said they will come as soon as they can.”

“Jihyo, could you pull the footage and show us?” mrs Son says in a much softer tone, but heavy nonetheless.

“Sure, let me get my tablet.”

As soon as they see what the CCTV got, the Sons were growling in anger. Mina and Momo were trying to get them to sit down and get some water, mom was on the phone with somebody about having some secret security detail for Sana and Nayeon, and mommy had excused herself to call somebody.

“Jihyo, can you promise us to be Sana’s support, now more than ever?” Director Son said, pleading like I never thought she would.

“Ofcourse, she is the woman of my life, who would I be if I let her fall when it’s for me to hold her up?”

The Sons enveloped me into a hug that conveyed more than I would ever be capable of grasping at once. They drew back and sat down, motioning me to do the same, and so I did, between Mina and Momo, who were just as much their daughters for years now. Mrs Son is the first one to start speaking.

“Jihyo, that’s the woman who gave birth to Nayeon. That’s Choi Yewon. We had no idea where she had been, and neither do we know what she wants after so long.”

“Oh, so that’s her.” I said in a voice so calm that I’m even surprising myself.

“Shouldn’t you be a bit more worried about this?” Momo says, and they are all just looking at me like I grew another head.

“You are my family, and I know you are all going to help us through every step. The truth is, Sana had told me about that woman years ago, all the precautions have been taken. I know it’s still a shock to Sana, that’s why I called Mark, but I’ve been ready to bring my fist down on Choi Yewon from the moment I knew about her.”

“Sometimes you sound too much like me. It’s scary, you know?” Mommy says as she comes back in. Her call seems to have been successful.

“You did raise me.”

“Fair point. But I think you should go check on your wife and talk to your daughter right now. Seems like you have your side covered, so let us talk and get our sides covered as well. Nayeon is worried.” Mommy ushers me.

“Will do. Momo, could you go and care for the boys? I think I should take Nayeon out for this.”

She just springs up and leaves without another word, I just go to our room, Sana is still out, but dr Lee should be here any minute now, our moms can handle everything, and Mina and Momo will care for the boys. I just grab my coat, wallet and keys, before calling the security team to have someone with us and heading out to Nayeon’s room to get her coat and wallet as well.

“Yeonnie, can we have some us time?” I ask as soon as I get to the boys’ room, trying to sound as calm as possible, the little ones don’t need to be afraid again.

“Sure, ma. Let’s go.”

Yeonnie just follows, quiet and worried, but I put and arm around her shoulders and she seems to relax a little, maybe it’s the fact that I have to stretch a little to do so lately. The car ride is quiet, we end up at her favorite restaurant, it’s mommy’s chinese cuisine one. I ask for the private room, so we can talk in peace, and make it easier for the security team. Remembering to order on the way to the room, we just had to wait for the food to arrive before our conversation began.

“Should I just tell you what I know or do you want to ask?” I decide to start, seeing that my daughter is still too shaken about everything.

“I prefer asking, but I don’t even know where to begin. Could I just hear everything, instead, ma?” See? She may look like the very definition of self confidence, but this kid is just a big softie inside.

“Of course you can. Well, let me start by saying you mother is fine, she just had a panic attack earlier, but dr Lee and dr Tuan are already at the house to check on her.” I see the tension leave her a bit, so I continue. “As to why, that’s a story I would love if Sana would have told you herself, but it’s too late for that now.”

“Ma, should I be more worried?” Her voice is wavering in uncertainty.

“Not at all, but you should keep in mind that you are MY daughter, and I’m not letting anybody say otherwise.”

“Now you are scaring me.”

“No need to be. Well, when we were bringing aunty Irene and aunty Seulgi outside, a woman came to our house, I didn’t pay much attention, but your mom was frightened, then she started to try and lounge at the woman with so much hatred I never thought I would see in her.”

“Mom must have a reason, right?” She is looking for affirmation, for assurance.

“She does. That woman is Choi Yewon, the woman who gave birth to you.”

“What?” She looks surprised? A little panicked? Maybe a little hurt?

“Do want to hear what I know about that woman, and what happened between her and your mother?”

“Please, ma. I had never seen mom so desperate.”

“As I know it, Sana and Yewon dated when they were in college. It was your mom’s first serious relationship, and they were young, trying to experience college life.”

“Weren’t you the same, though?” She asks in a chuckle, perhaps trying to lighten the mood.

“I went to college at eight, I don’t think it would be appropriate to date then.” She laughs a little, but nods for me to go on. “So, as Sana told me, Yewon was her first, and at that very first time, you happened. Yewon made it clear that she didn’t want a kid at all, Sana took all the responsibility, all the debt and Yewon was gone as soon as she recovered from the birth. Obviously, I wouldn’t be nan Tzu’s daughter if I didn’t look into it on my own, so I did.

Yewon took the money she demanded from Sana and moved to Busan, seemingly to live with someone else. She was comfortable enough for a few years, but the money was all spent, and she seemed to be looking for you again. Sana used Kim during college, and I use Yoo for mostly everything, since nana Jeong was always very famous, so Yewon had always been looking for Kim Nayeon and Kim Sana.”

“Ma, I love you, but you are too much like nan Tzu sometimes. It’s a bit scary, but I appreciate everything you all have always done for me. She might have been the one to give birth to me, but you and mom are my mothers, aunties Mina and Momo, grandmas Jeong and Tzu, you are all my family. Mom took care of me, with the help of grandma Dudu and Chuchu nana, but I was always grateful after you came along to take care of mom and I.”

I can just hug her as tightly as possible at this point, who knew this kid would be thinking this the entire time. I can’t hold back my tears anymore, I love Nayeon so much, she has grown into such a fine lady, always so gentle and attentive. Now I’m certain I did a good job with her.

“Ma, can you stop crying, please?”

“Sorry about that. Oh! You should, definitely, have a talk with your mom when we get back, alright?”

“I promise. Oh, you said you went to college at eight? Why is Chan being homeschooled, then?”

“That’s exactly the reason. I did go to college at eight, so I know not to let him go so early. He will be homeschooled for college until he is ten. Then I’ll have to let him go.”

“Will have to?”

“Sana made me promise.”

She bursts out in laughter, it’s loud, as she throws her head back. I can only smile at my precious little girl, she has always been so much more than I could have ever asked for. And she says it like she isn’t getting her first masters at the end of the year. Yes, Yeonnie turned out to be as much of a genius as Sana, but we found that, with the right incentive at the right time, she was able to blossom early enough.

My lovely little girl, she has grown so much, but she will always be the snotty five-year-old I met ten years ago and loved from the moment my eyes landed on her. I just hope Joy takes care of her, they have been dating for a while now, and think we don’t know about it. But I’m happy as long as my little Yeonnie is, and I swear this too shall pass without hurting her.


	46. 38

Like I said, that too passed. Mommy and I may or may not have taught the woman some manners, but I’m not saying anything. Nayeon was asked if she wanted to meet the woman, but she denied and asked to not be bothered about this again. All anyone needs to know is that the case was easily dismissed when mr Bae (my personal lawyer) presented the compiled file with too many reasons to never let that crook anywhere near my family again. 

I did arrange for us all to go to Jeju for a three-day weekend, to let off the steam and all. Momo and Mina were sternly warned that, if they broke their bed again, they would lose their right to one. That meaning, they broke twelve in the last five years, I didn’t ask, and I think none of us really wants to know.

Nayeon was very enthusiastic, and I enjoyed seeing her gymnastics on convincing her mother to let her bring Joy along without spilling the beans. They have been dating, I’m guessing, for about a year now, and Yeonnie has been having more and more difficulty on hiding it. Not that we all don’t already know, but it’s fun to see her try and be subtle about it, Wendy and Yeri had told us that Joy is just about the same, and said they are just casual, not dating at all.

Is that how kids today date? They say they are casual, despite face-timing until the wee hours of the night, rushing her thesis just to take the other on a date (which they swear it’s not a date), try to hold hands sneakily and lag behind everyone to, not so, discreetly give each other quick pecks just to blush the rest of the day. It’s cute, really, but Sana and I just want Nayeon to admit they are dating so she can have better schedules and actually hold the girl’s hand around us, for once. I think I’ll talk to her later.

Jeju feels slow, the air is lazy and calms you down. So, obviously, Momo is knocked out as soon as we arrived, moms (my mothers) claimed the tv room for some movie marathon in the air conditioning, mamas Son went to the beach with the boys and Nayeon disappeared into her room with Joy, so, obviously, Sana and I went ahead to have a walk on the beach. Last time we let those two alone with the boys, they were in a sugar rush until three in the morning when they just crashed…. All four of them.

How do mamas Son have the energy to keep up, still? I’m still trying to figure it out, Sana and our kids seemed to have inherited that as well. Some days are tiring, don’t judge me. Right now, I can’t say I have anything lacking in my life, unless it’s myself, but Sana, Mina and Momo would whoop my ass if they knew I even had such thought, moms would give me a lecture and sing the ‘Jihyo is the greatest’ song (trust me, it’s not cute), mamas Son would, probably, snuggle up to me and go down a very questionable rant about how I will not be thinking like that again (I’d rather have the song).

In this chill saturday morning, at the balcony of our house in Jeju, all I can think about is how everyone here has played such a huge part in getting me here, where I am right now. A crash, followed by a shriek tells me Sana is up, the laughter reveals Mina is with her. Momo must still be in bed, that woman sleeps like the dead. I feel two pairs of arms fighting to figure out how they are going to hold me as tight as possible, they seem to have come to an agreement when Sana speaks up.

“You know, it’s never very good when you think with that look on your eyes.”

“She does have a point.” Mina hums to my right.

“I was just reminiscing. Maybe I’m getting old, that’s all.” I manage to make them chuckle.

“Chou Jihyo, we are the same age, and I’m, definitely, not old at all.” Mina tries to sound annoyed. Tries to.

“I know Micchan, It’s just- I was thinking how each and every single one of you helped me get here.”

“You should give yourself more credit. You took our hands and refused to let go, you dragged us along with you.” Sana says and Mina hums in agreement.

“I might have, but I was being pushed forward all along.” 

Mina detaches herself, takes my right hand, demanding all my attention and I’m more than willing to give it to her. Sana just holds me that much closer, in a silent assurance, when Mina speaks again.

“Jihyo, please keep this in mind, it’s very important that you do.”

“Okay?” Mina has never had this look before, but it just invites me in, gives me peace of mind.

“Jihyo, you are the one who should be praised, thanked, admired, whatever more you are thinking about us all. You, Ji, you gave us this life, this happiness, you held our heads above water when we were about to drown. You helped, really.”


End file.
